


Together Forever

by Lexys23



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Rachel Puck and Jake are siblings, Rape, Sam and Quinn are Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 84,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Rachel and Quinn met at the age of five. They became best friends, and do everything together, even getting kidnapped. They must deal with their growing emotions toward each other and the possibility of never seeing their families again.





	1. Kindergarten

Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray were five when they first became the best of friends. They did everything together. They were both ten when they were taken from their homes, their families and friends.

Rachel Barbra Berry had two fathers Hiram and LeRoy Berry, and an older brother, Noah 'Puck' Berry, who was a year older than her. The two siblings were the best of friends, and Rachel's only friend for the first five years of her life. They were a close Jewish family. Rachel, at a young age, started dreaming about her future. She was a huge fan of Broadway and couldn't wait to be on stage and sing her heart out. She knew she would be there someday.

Lucy Quinn Fabray had her parents, Russell and Judy Fabray, an older sister, Frannie Fabray, who was nine years older, and her twin brother, Sam Fabray, who was a good ten minutes older. They were a Christian family, but they weren't as close as they could have been. They had dinner together, but they all were doing their own things. She just wanted to be with her brother, who were each other's best friend, and make her father proud. She knew her father expected a lot out of her, even at a young age. He didn't push her older siblings as much as he pushed her. She was just a kid, barely starting school, she didn't think of her future. She just didn't want to. She just wanted to live in the moment. Think about today.

Lucy and Rachel were five and just starting kindergarten. It was the first day, and all the small five year olds were nervous about making new friends. They were in the same class, and sat next to each other. They sat in a table with Sam, a blonde girl with clear blue eyes, an Asian with black hair, and a pale white boy with brown hair. On the table next to them was a Latina with brown hair, a boy with glasses and brown hair, an Asian girl, a black girl, a really tall boy, and a hefty brown haired girl. Puck was in the first grade class, which Rachel was saddened about.

"I want all of you guys to talk to each other. Tell the group your name, what you like, what you don't like, and what you want to be when you grow up," the teacher told them.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. I like clothes. I don't like dirt. I want to be a singer," the pale boy said, smiling at the other five kids. Rachel grinned, wanting the same thing.

"My name is Brittany Pierce. I like cats. I don't like books. I want to be a dancer," the blonde girl said, smiling.

"I like dancing, too," the Asian boy exclaimed. "I'm Michael Chang, but I like Mike. I like dancing. I don't like working that much."

"I'm Sam Fabray. I like playing outside. I don't like reading. I like being with my twin. Always want to be with her. I don't care what I am," the blonde boy said, smiling at his sister.

"I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. I like stars. I don't like mean people. I want to be a singer and on Broadway," she said, grinning at everyone.

"My name is Lucy Quinn Fabray. I like drawing. I don't like being alone. I just want to grow up with my twin," the smallest blonde whispered, looking at the table.

Rachel smiled at the girl sitting next to her. The blonde looked scared. She was nervous and looked to only be comfortable with her brother. The brunette didn't want her to be scared so she grabbed her hand. Sam grabbed the other one, and Lucy blushed. She wasn't used to having people, with the exception of Sam, paying any attention to her. She laced her fingers with Rachel's and didn't let go. They stayed like that until it was time to go to their break time. Lucy pulled Rachel with her wherever she went. Sam, and his new friend Mike, would follow, smiling. He wanted his little sister, his twin sister to be happy. He knew his sister was different. She was special to him. He cared for no one but her, even at a young age.

Rachel took Lucy, Sam, and Mike to her older brother. She wanted him to meet her new friends. She was happy. She didn't make any friends as she was growing up. Other kids thought she was weird, even if they were four or younger. Puck wanted to meet her friends, and see if they were good enough. He wanted to see if he approved or not, because that was his job as the big brother, just as he was raised to do.

"Noah, this is Lucy and Sam Fabray, and Mike Chang," Rachel told her older brother, jumping in place. "Guys, this is Noah, my big brother."

"Puck," he said, he didn't like being called Noah, and only let Rachel call him that. He saw Lucy smile at the jumping brunette, and knew right then, those kids meant well. He trusted them. He nodded and started talking to the two boys.

Soon, all the kids had to go back to class. The teacher decided to put the children in groups of six, and let them talk to others. There were thirty-six students. There were six sections, and each section had a word. The children were to talk about what the word was about. Of course, since thirty-four of the students couldn't read, the teacher explained what the word was and gave an example. The six words were 'color', 'animal', 'food', 'subject', 'family', and 'friends'.

"Everyone, get a partner," the teacher told the students. She watched all the children go to someone.

The Latina, Santana Lopez partnered up with Brittany. The really tall boy, Finn Hudson chose the boy with glasses Artie Abrams. Kurt and the black girl, Mercedes Jones became partners. The Asian girl, Tina Cohan-Chang and the hefty girl Lauren Zizes were together, even though Tina was scared. Sam was conflicted between Mike and his twin. His choice got easier when Rachel wanted to be paired up with Lucy. Once he saw Lucy was okay, he chose to team up with Mike.

Rachel, Lucy, Finn, Artie, Santana, and Brittany were a group. The other six were in another. They had to start at the color section.

"My favorite color is pink," Rachel started off, grabbing Lucy's hand.

Lucy blushed and looked down. "I like green."

"Blue is my color," Finn said.

"I like red," Santana said, in a bored tone.

"Me too," Brittany said, nodding and grinning.

"I like black," Artie told the group.

All of them just stood there. No one said anything. No one was comfortable. They also didn't know how to start a conversation. They just sat there until they had to move. They went to the food section.

"I like everything," Finn said, with a grin.

Three of them agreed.

"I don't eat meat," Rachel said, smiling.

"I like certain things," Lucy whispered, looking at the ground.

"Like what?" Rachel asked, her voice low.

Lucy shrugged. "I like pizza."

"Me too!" Brittany squealed jumping a bit. She just loved being with people.

Everyone smiled at the taller blonde; she was so full of energy. She was even more innocent then they were.

They all moved to the next section, family.

"I live with my mom and dad. It's just us," Artie said, looking around. He liked being an only child.

"I live with my mom. My dad is at war," Finn said, frowning. He missed his dad, and wanted him to come home.

"I have an older brother and my mama and papi," Santana told the group. She shrugged. Her brother was in college, so it was pretty much just her and her parents, but she didn't want to explain.

"I live with my mommy and daddy too," Brittany said, smiling widely.

"I live with my dad, daddy and brother," Rachel told the other kids.

"Dads? No mom?" Finn asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't have a mom."

Lucy looked at the girl next to her. She smiled and gripped her hand. "I live with my mom, dad, brother, and sister."

"Can you have two dads?" Finn asked, confused. He didn't know that could happen. Everyone he had met had a mom and a dad.

Rachel frowned, and said nothing. What was shocking about that?

"Yeah, that's normal," Lucy said, defending her new friend. She didn't like to see Rachel sad.

Rachel smiled. No one except Puck had protected her. It was a nice feeling, knowing someone would protect her in her class.

They went to the next section, animals.

"Dog," Finn said, smiling. It was the most obvious answer.

"I like cats," Brittany answered, grinning at everyone.

"Me too," Santana said, smiling at the blonde.

"I like bunnies," the other boy said.

"My favorite animal is a wolf," Rachel told the group. She shrugged.

"I'm into lions," Lucy whispered.

They talked about the animals, and why they were better. By the time they had to go to the next section, lions and wolves were winning. Because Lucy and Rachel knew how to read, they knew more than other kids their own age.

They went to the subject section, where only two of the six that knew any subject.

"I like math," Lucy whispered, swinging their hands.

All but one frowned. "What's that?"

"It's like numbers," she whispered, blushing. She was not one for attention.

"I like the arts," Rachel said, taking the attention from the shy blonde.

"Like drawing?" Artie asked, frowning.

Rachel shook her head. "It's singing and acting."

The four nodded. "You two are so weird," Santana muttered.

Both girls frowned. They didn't like being called weird. They were both just a little different.

The group was quiet. No one said anything. The teacher noticed and walked up to them.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at all six children.

Lucy shrugged. She just wanted to leave. She didn't like what Santana said, but she'd heard worse.

"Nothing," Rachel muttered.

It was time to switch. The teacher kept an eye on the quiet children. They were in the friends section. Unlike the other groups, they had yet to say anything.

She noticed how close the Latina and blonde were, as well as the brunette and shy blonde. It was cute.

No one said a single word in the group. Soon, they were at their table, and it was almost time to go home.

They were waiting for their parents, and just sat there. Puck entered the room and smiled at the teacher. She clinged at the sight of the boy. He made her class a living hell the year before. He made her age faster, and still haunted her in her dreams.

"What are you doing here Noah?" the older woman asked the six year old. He was like a demon child.

"I'm here to be with my sister and her friends," he said, smiling. He knew the teacher was afraid of him, and loved the feeling.

The teacher frowned. She thought the two Berrys had nothing in common except for last names. She hoped Rachel was nothing like her brother. She would retire early if that were the case, but she noticed the girl was quiet.

Soon, Rachel and Puck's fathers appeared. Puck ran to them, happy to leave the school. Unlike his sister, he hated a school.

"Bye," Rachel whispered, as she hugged her new best friend. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Lucy whispered in return. She didn't want to let go.

Rachel, Noah, and her fathers left, leaving the twins alone. They didn't say anything, as they waited for someone to pick them up.

Frannie entered the class, and Sam smiled. He stood up and walked to the door. Lucy didn't move. She was looking at the spot Rachel last sat on.

Sam took her hand and pulled her with him.

"She'll be back tomorrow," he told her.

Lucy smiled and nodded. She couldn't wait to see her the next day.


	2. Kindergarten II

Lucy was waiting for the smallest girl in their class to get to school and enter their class. She was bouncing on her seat, and gripping her twin's hand tighter. They weren't many students in their class yet, school didn't start for another hour. Lucy wanted to get to school early so she could spend time with the girl who had been her friend for a while. Her first new friend who made school to not seem as bad.

"Waiting for Rachel?" he asked, grinning at the girl next to her. They were sitting at their table. Sam was trying to draw with just one hand, but found it impossible. He didn't want to be at school, but he would do anything for his little sister.

Lucy nodded with a big smile. She didn't take her eyes from the door. "Yeah, I just wish she would come earlier."

Sam smiled and shook his head. His older sister rarely cared for them. She was busy with her high school drama, and didn't have time for her five year old twins. Their mother was always drinking, and was too drunk even pay attention to the youngest blondes. And when she did, she'd always said something mean. And their father was always pushing Lucy harder than he did to the other two. He made Lucy do more than she had to in school. At three, she was reading. She could skip grades, but she begged not to. He made Lucy love school, only because she was away from her father, and with another person who loved her for her.

Lucy was smiling like crazy when her best friend entered the class five minutes later. Rachel made her feel special, like nothing was wrong with her. Like she wasn't different. Like she wasn't as alone as she felt. She let go of her twin's hand, got off her chair, and ran to her friend. She gave her a hug and pulled her to sit next to her.

Lucy and Rachel talked about what they did the day before, as they always did for the last few months. Those months were the best of their lives.

"My daddy got me a new musical. It called Wicked. It has nineteen songs. He said we'll watch the play in New York some day. Maybe you and Sam can come with us," Rachel told her best friend.

"New York?" Lucy asked. She knew what it was, but why not there in Lima? She knew her dad wouldn't let her go, he might let Sam though. Lucy always had to be at home to study.

"Broadway, silly," Rachel told her, giggling. Lucy blushed. She loved Rachel's laugh. It always brightened her day. It always brought a smile to her face.

"What is it about?" Lucy asked, frowning. She had never heard of it. She knew some plays were books before, and wondered if it was book. If it was, she wouldn't mind reading it.

Rachel started explaining the story to Lucy, who was listening closely.

Sam just smiled. He only saw his twin happy when she was with Rachel, and he just wanted her to be happy. He knew this small brunette would change his sister for the better. He went to talk to his best friend, Mike, with a smile on his face.

Soon, all the small children were in the class. They sat down on their assigned tables, the tables they were in the first day of school. They started talking to each other. All of them were excited.

"Okay, get in a group of six, we are going to play a game," the teacher told the small children, who all smiled, after knowing each other for some times. The children were excited to play and win the price, which was always candy, unless one was allergic, and she would give them something else.

All of them hurried, trying to make a group, but a group of twelve students had made a pact. The twelve would stick together. Lucy wrote it with Rachel and both signed it along with Santana, Brittany, Finn, Artie, Mike, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, and Lauren, who was a little reluncted.

Rachel, Lucy, Santana, Brittany, Finn, and Kurt were a group. The other six were another group.

They sat in silence as they waited for the other groups formed. They were preparing for the game, knowing they would win. Six of the twelve always won, the other six always got second. It was always mixed up.

"Hey, Fish," Santana called, looking at the tallest boy in the class. She just loved getting under other's skins, except one person. She couldn't bug the blonde next to her. She had some sort of power over her, making her nice. She loved annoying Finn and Rachel. The former let himself. He was always scared, but the latter always fought back. The smaller brunette wouldn't let herself, especially when Lucy was involved. No one messed with Lucy when she was around. Santana respected Rachel for that, not that she would tell anyone. She would do the same for Brittany. The brunette would protect the blondes. They both knew it, it was what they had in common.

"My name is Finn," he muttered, looking at his hands. He didn't like Santana, she was always mean to him, and to everyone else except Brittany. He didn't like Lucy and Rachel much, because they always confused him. They said words he had never heard, or didn't know what they meant. Or they'd talk about books. Kurt creeped him out. Everyone else was okay.

"I don't care Fish," Santana snapped, glaring at him. She smiled inside seeing him sad.

"I like ducks. They are my favorite," Brittany said, smiling her innocent smile.

"I thought cats were your favorite?" Rachel asked, confused. She remembered Brittany telling them cats were her favorite.

"Yeah, cats are my favorite," she told the smallest child in the class, not knowing the point.

"But ducks?" the brunette asked even more confused.

"Are the best in the world," Brittany said smiling, thinking of a duck pond she found with her dad.

Rachel shook her head, confused. She gave up. That girl always confused her. The teacher gave the blonde shy girl sitting next to her a piece of paper, causing them to frown.

"Okay, I gave your groups a list of items. Who ever has the paper is team leader. You have to find the things. The first one to find everything will get candy," the teacher said, as Lucy blushed when the teacher said she would be team leader. "You have ten minutes to talk."

"Come on!" Brittany shouted, excited about the candy.

All the children huddled up in their groups as the team leaders told them what to do. Lucy was nervous, as she saw her team members staring at her expectingly.

"So, um, Finn, you uh got the book, 'Red Riding Hood' and the uh, football. K-Kurt, you got the um, trophy and s-stuffed animal, it's a l-lizard," Lucy whispered, her voice wavering and not looking at anyone. Her face was red, she was sweating, and shaking.

"Let me do it," Santana said, ripping the paper from Lucy's hand. She looked over the list. She was about to assign the items when Rachel appeared in front of her with a frown.

"No, let her do it," Rachel said, standing in front of her best friend, glaring at the Latina.

"What are you going to do about it, midget?" Santana asked, towering over the small Jewish girl, trying to scare her. No one told Santana Lopez what to do, no one!

"You don't want to know," Rachel said, glaring at the taller girl. She wasn't going to back down, not this time. Not when Lucy was involved.

The two girls had a stare down, while Lucy was worried. She didn't want her friend to get hurt over her. She didn't want anyone to fight. She just wanted to win the game.

Santana smirked. "I like you."

"But I don't like you," Rachel said, taking the paper away from Santana and gave it to Lucy.

Lucy, afraid the Latina would hurt her, tried to give out the jobs to the remaining members as quickly as she could. She just read the things down the list and told the next person it was their responsibility to get it.

"Alright, time is up. Ready, set, go," the teacher told them. All the small children ran to find their items.

Lucy's team had been disqualified thirty minutes into the game. The whole group glared at Santana, because she had pushed another student from getting the small globe from their list. The teacher did not condone violence, causing Santana and the team she was in to be disqualified. Everyone was angry at her. She had ruined their chances of candy.

"I'm sorry, gosh," Santana muttered, her arms crossed over chest. She was tired of the silent treatment she was getting from every member of the team, even Brittany.

"We could have won! We just needed the planet, and we had everything on the list! But no, Santana Lopez just had to push Jacob just to get the globe, when there was two!" Rachel ranted, angry. Just then, Mike's team had found the last item on their list. Their team was celebrating, while Lucy's was glaring at the Latina.

They had four items over the second team. They had no way of losing, but Santana proved to them that they could. Rachel was angry. Brittany was sad. Finn and Kurt just wanted candy. Santana was indifferent. Lucy didn't know what to do. She knew Sam would share his candy with her, but she was afraid Rachel would do something reckless and get in a fight with Santana.

"Rachel, calm down, please," Lucy whispered to her friend, pulling her hand. She looked up at the singer with her big, innocent, hazel eyes.

Rachel looked at her friend and saw the worried look on her face. She couldn't let Lucy be worried, so she had to calm down.

"This isn't over, Lopez," she muttered, as she sat down.

Santana glared back. She didn't like the way the smaller girl talked to her. She wasn't going to deal with that.

It was break time, and the two best friends sat on the swings in the playground. They were watching the other children playing. Rachel watched Noah play with Sam, Mike, and Finn. Noah got along with those three boys. They had become great friends. Santana and Brittany were playing with a ball together. Tina, Mercedes, Artie, and Kurt were talking. And the other children were playing tag. Lauren was watching them too.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, swinging her feet. Lucy had been quiet for the last couple of minutes, and it was starting to bug her. She didn't want Lucy to be mad at her, it was just that Santana bugged her.

"Yeah, are you?" Lucy asked, looking at the sand, as she dug her feet inside. She didn't know why they were asking each other that. Nothing was wrong, nothing at all.

"I'm fine," the smaller girl muttered. She tried to swing a little higher.

Lucy nodded. "We'll be friends forever right?" Her voice just above a whisper. "You'll never leave me?"

"Of course Lucy. We'll be friends for the rest of our lives. I'll never leave you," Rachel said, jumping off the swing and walking to her blonde friend.

"I love you Rachie," Lucy whispered, moving away from the swing and hugging her smaller friend.

"I love you too Lucy Q.," she muttered into her friends hair.

"Just Lucy," the blonde Christian muttered. Her mother would call her that, and she didn't want Rachel to be like her mother.

"But Quinn is a beautiful name, Quinnie, just like you" Rachel teased the taller girl.

"Th-thanks," the blushing girl said. Not many people complimented her, and she was shy when people did.

The bell rang and both girls walked to their class, knowing nothing could ever break their friendship. Nothing in the whole world. It would just make them stronger.


	3. First Grade

One year. That's how long Lucy and Rachel had been best friends. They were now in first grade. They had the same first grade class, and sat together again that year. They were inseparable. Santana had put up quite a fight for the teacher to let their small group sit together. The teacher decided to accept it, only if Santana and her group had sat in the front row so the teacher could keep a eye on them. The Latina didn't care as long as she sat with the innocent blond, as well as her exclusive set of friends. Their group from the previous year had been separated. From left to right, Tina sat in the end; Mike sat next to her, than Sam, Lucy, Rachel, Santana, and lastly Brittany. Finn, Artie, Lauren, Kurt, and Mercedes were in another class.

"Okay, now class I want you to open your books to page 23 and do problems 1 to 30. We'll go over it in half an hour," the teacher told them, as she wrote it on the board. They were an hour into class, and the teacher had taught them a lesson that they would need to do the problems. Brittany and Sam were daydreaming. Tina was listening. Mike and Santana were looking around. Rachel was writing notes. Lucy was drawing, having learned what was being taught. She had learned many things the year before. Her father had bought her a set of books and had expected for her to read them. She self-taught herself.

Lucy opened her book and started working on the problems quickly and quietly. She finished quickly, and turned to help her older brother, who had problems with math, as well as science, English, and history. He had problems in all of the subjects. Lucy explained the lesson in a way she knew Sam would understand. When Lucy decided to let Sam do a problem alone, she looked up to see Mike and Tina work quietly, separately. Santana was helping Brittany, and Rachel was looking ahead in the book. Lucy smiled and shook her head, looking at the problem Sam did to see if he did it right, or to correct him if he didn't.

Soon their whole row was done, while the rest of their class was still working. Their roll had three intelligent students, two who were math wizards. They had two semi smart students. And two who had to get a little help, or a lot of help. Sam and Brittany had problems with words and reading. They had a harder time to read something.

"Psst," Rachel heard from the seat next to her, on her right. She knew who it was and decided to ignore her. "Hey midget." Rachel rolled her eyes at the whisper. "Berry!"

"What do you want Lopez?" Rachel whispered back, angrily as well as annoyed. She glared at the Latina sitting next to her, knowing Santana just wanted to annoy the Jewish girl. All of their kindergarten year, their teacher had to stop many fights between the two of them. Santana just loved fights, especially with Rachel. She had even fought with Lucy, but had lost that fight. She had learned to never fight with the blonde, unless she wanted to get her ass kicked.

Santana had pushed Rachel down that day. Rachel had corrected Santana earlier that day, and the Latina did not like it. The smaller brunette fell onto the cement floor and scraped her knee. She had tears in her eyes, as the blood oozed out of the scrap. Santana laughed, while Brittany was frowning. Lucy, having enough of Santana hurting Rachel, pushed Santana back. The Latina did not like it, not one bit. She pushed back. Soon, Santana and Lucy were rolling on the ground, punching, scratching, and pulling. Lucy got the upper hand and was punching Santana in the face, not hard enough to break anything, just to hurt her. The teacher needed help to separate them. Lucy was punished when she got home, she never fought after that, not that anyone wanted to be her opponent.

"Your girlfriend is glaring at me," she whispered, smiling at the girl behind the small girl. She gave Lucy wave, and winked at her. Santana tried to annoy Lucy, but not enough for the blond to hurt her again. She still had nightmares.

"She's not my girlfriend," Rachel whispered back, not looking at either of the girls, but at the book in front of her. She didn't know why that word gave her butterflies.

"Sanny, look I drew a duck," Brittany squealed next to her, holding up her paper with a big blue duck drawn over all her class work.

"That looks amazing, Britt," Santana said, turning her attention to her best friend. She started to talk to her, forgetting about Rachel and Lucy.

Rachel shook her head and turned around. She looked at Lucy, and saw her playing Hangman with Sam. She had a smile that lit up her whole face. Rachel loved that smile, which she only got when she was with Sam, Rachel, Puck, and Mike. It always caused Rachel to smile as well.

Lucy looked up and smiled at the girl next to her, before going back to her game with her older brother. _AM A_D L_Y ARE A_E_OME, was on the page, with a head, body, and one leg on the drawing of the man. "S?"

Soon, all the students were done with the work and the teacher gave them the work, after telling them to switch papers with someone. Lucy, Rachel, Mike, and Santana had gotten none of the problems incorrect. Tina and Sam only got one wrong, and Brittany drew on hers, making it harder to read her responses. But she only got two wrong, after ten minutes of the teacher trying to see what the blonde had tried to write.

"Who knew Santana Lopez was actually smart. I thought you were too cool to be smart? I'm shock you know things other than fighting," Rachel teased, smirking. Lucy giggled next to her. Santana didn't like to be seen as smart, saying it ruined her tough image.

"Shut up Midget," Santana muttered, not liking the fact that Rachel was teasing her. The students turned to the page the teacher told them to from their English textbook.

Rachel giggled at Santana's frown. It was revenge for the teasing. Soon, they read what they had to, except Brittany who drew ducks on the page. Santana quietly read the story to the blue-eyes blond. She would explain what she read. Rachel and Lucy took turns reading, with Sam silently listened, as he tried to read along. Tina and Mike read to themselves, both too shy speak to each other.

Soon, it was break time and all the children went out to the courtyard. Lucy and Rachel sat under a tree, watching the other children play. Rachel smiled at her brother, as he played with her friends. Santana and Brittany went to sit next to them, and shared snacks.

"Do you want my juice?" Brittany asked Santana, holding her juice box. It was orange flavored.

Santana shook her head. "Mami packed you a sandwich, Britt. She packed you guys some too," she told Rachel and Lucy. Rachel had had the chance to meet Mrs. Lopez. It was after one of their fights, and Santana's mother came to pick her up. Rachel apologized, and Mrs. Lopez fell in love with the small girl. Soon, Santana's mother would ask about her, and Lucy, even though she had never met her. Mrs. Lopez wanted to meet the small blond, but she never got a chance too. She almost did, after Lucy and Santana's fight, but Lucy's parents had picked her up first.

"Tell her thank you for me," Rachel told the Hispanic girl. Lucy nodded, as she took the sandwich.

"Yeah, whatever," Santana muttered. They ate in silence. They also watched all the kids in the playground.

Finn walked up to them. He smiled at three of the four girls, slightly afraid of Santana.

"Do you guys want to play kickball with us?" he asked, looking at his shoes. He always got shy around them, afraid they could hurt them. Everyone knew of the fights between Rachel and Santana, especially with Lucy.

Rachel looked at Lucy, who shrugged. Lucy liked playing sports.

"Yes!" Brittany squealed, standing up and pulling her Latina best friend with her.

Lucy giggled and followed them. She pulled Rachel with her. Fourteen children stood there, ready to be divided into teams. They split them up into two groups. Santana, Brittany, Lucy, Rachel, Puck, Finn, and Artie were in one group. In the other were Lauren, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Mike, and Puck's new friend, Matt Rutherford.

They played for the remainder of the time, and ended the game in a tie. Santana was complaining about the tie. Santana only liked winning. Rachel and Lucy were holding hands into class; Lucy was hyped up from the game. Sam and Mike were laughing and joking about the people who missed the ball, and the ones who fell down. Rachel fell down a couple of times, more than the other players combined. She didn't get hurt.

Rachel laid her head on Lucy's shoulder, and closed her eyes, as the teacher put a video on a science lesson they were learning that week. She kept hearing giggling. She opened her eyes and saw Brittany and Santana whispering quietly, their heads close together. Rachel smiled and turned her head to the girl she was leaning her head on.

"This movie is so boring," Lucy muttered her eyes barely staying opened. They were barley ten minutes into the film. She was resting her head on her arms. She was on the verge of sleeping.

Rachel chuckled quietly at Lucy's sleepy voice. She nodded as well, feeling the same. Both of their eyes started to droop.

Sam looked at his sister and the girl he was starting to see as a sister. They were whispering with a sleepy look on their faces. Sam wanted to laugh at them; because that was one look he had never seen on his sister. He saw both girls close their eyes and fall asleep. He turned to his other side, and smiled at his friend.

"You like Tina," Sam whispered to Mike. The Asian boy blushed. Tina had fallen asleep next to him, and Sam found Mike staring at her face. Sam felt it was his job to make fun of his best friend.

"N-no I don't. She's a girl. Girls have cooties," he whispered back, looking back at the girl next to her. He was trying to not blush, but he felt warmer and warmer as the time passed.

"You like her. Mike and Tina sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" Sam was interrupted when Mike punched him on his shoulder, "ow! What was that for?".

"Shh," Mike hissed, glaring at his best friend. He wanted his to shut up, and to leave him alone. He didn't want to be made fun off. He looked around and noticed that no one was paying attention.

The teacher stopped the video, and turned on the light, waking up the sleeping children, three who were Rachel, Lucy, and Tina.

"Okay students, the bell is going to ring in about five minutes, so I have some field trip slips I want your parents to sign. We are going to the museum. We will be there all day, so if you want to go you'll have to bring them back tomorrow or as soon as possible. The field trip will going to be next Friday," she told them.

The students put the piece of paper in their small back packs and got ready for the bell and to go home. Once it rang, they all ran out, to wait for their parents to pick them up. For the first time, Lucy and Rachel would be able to hang out outside of school.


	4. First Grade II

Rachel and Lucy were sitting on some stairs in front of the school. They were waiting for all the parents to drop off their children to go to their field trip. All of the small children were excited. It was their first field trip, and they were all happy and talking. The teacher had asked for some parents to go with them, to take care of the children. The field trip was to a dinosaur museum, a place most children had never seen, but had heard of. Soon all the children had arrived and the teacher was taking roll. All the children had to pair up and form a two file line. Santana and Brittany stood behind Rachel and Lucy. Behind them were Mike and Sam. Behind them was Tina with Sugar Motta. They all headed out.

"Calm down," Lucy whispered to her best friend. She noticed the brown eyed girl kept looking back every few seconds, watching the Latina walking behind her. At first Lucy found it extremely funny to see her friend scared, but then it was not as funny.

"How can I? Santana is right behind me," Rachel whispered back. That week, Santana had started to play pranks on the smaller brunette. It was revenge for the teasing the small brunette had done.

Once, Rachel and Lucy were running around, playing tag with other students, when Santana appeared out of nowhere with a balloon. Rachel froze, as Santana threw the balloon onto the ground in front of her. Rachel squealed as the balloon popped and water flew everywhere. It covered her in water, as Santana ran away laughing. Rachel didn't tell on her, even though they knew who it was. All the teachers had been warned about the two of them.

The Jewish girl had become paranoid, and thought Santana had an ulterior motive of walking behind her. Santana could do anything to her, push her on the street, trip her, anything. For a six year old, Santana was pretty deadly. She could never be too careful around the Latina.

"She's not going to do anything to you, not while I'm around. I'll protect you Rach," Lucy assured her, as they stopped at the stoplight. She wrapped her arm around the small Berry. She turned and glared at Santana, who in return gave her a little wave.

They made it to the museum in no time. In front of them, stood a fossilized Tyrannosaurus Rex. All the children craned their head up to see it. It has huge, even bigger compared to their small bodies. They were all fascinated by the bones.

"Imagine dinosaurs still lived now?" Rachel asked the blond girl, while their teacher told them about what they would be doing that day. Rachel and Lucy paid no attention to the teacher, as they stared at the dinosaur. Lucy was jumping with excitement.

"That would be so cool!" the blonde's brother answered, sound so excited. He had always found an interest on non-existing creatures. Especially ones that looked deadly. Rachel blushed a little upon hearing his voice and smiled at the male Fabray, and only Lucy noticed.

The children were split up in small groups, so they could see the museum better. Lucy was excited to show Rachel her favorite dinosaurs and things. She had been to the museum with her older sister, and knew the place like the back of her hand. Her sister was suppose to baby-sit her one day, while Sam was sick, and Lucy needed to be distracted, so Frannie took her to the museum, but her boyfriend was there and she forgot about her sister, leaving her to do whatever she wanted. Lucy decided to look around and see what the place had to offer. A few hours later, Frannie ran looking for her, thinking she was lost or worse, but instead the small four year old was following a tour, listening to what was bring said. Although Frannie would never admit it, Lucy looked adorable with the older people. She was in front of the tour. Her eyes were shining with excitement.

Lucy had gone to the museum any chance she took. The workers knew her already, and always loved having her in their tour shifts. Her sister loved taking her there because she got to spend alone time with her boyfriend, or hang out with her friends. She never paid any attention to her youngest sister. She knew where to find the younger Fabray.

"Come on!" Lucy said as she pulled her friend to the triceratops. She wanted to show Rachel the vegan dinosaur that was just like her. She told the brunette all about that dinosaur.

While the students got a tour from the adults, only the chosen six got a special tour from Lucy. She was in her zone, meaning that her fear of being in the spot light was gone. She wasn't shy or nervous. She was brave, and having the time of her life. No one could have disturbed her from giving her friends the best tour, not even Santana's comments.

Rachel followed her everywhere, especially when they had to get their lunches and eat. Rachel didn't eat the school food. Her daddy always made her food for her and Lucy. Lucy didn't eat school food either, but her parents didn't make her food. The two girls sat under a tree, outside the museum. There was a small park, with benches. A bunch of the kids ran to the benches, even Santana, Brittany, Sam, Mike, and Tina. Lucy went to sit on the ground under a tree, not far from the teacher, and Rachel followed her.

"I liked your tour better. It was nicer than those adults," Rachel told her companion, as she ate her salad. Lucy had a sandwich and blushed at the compliment. She looked at the sandwich and not her friend.

"Thank you," the blushing blond said. She took a bit from her sandwich and offered some to her friend. The sandwich was tuna, and Rachel glared at her.

They sat there and ate in silence. It was a comfortable silence. Every once in a while Lucy would throw bits of foods to birds.

"You shouldn't feed the birds Quinnie," Rachel told her friend, when Lucy threw a fourth piece of bread at the flock of birds.

Lucy glared at her friend. She didn't like her middle name. No one called her Quinn, and didn't want to be called like that. She only let Rachel call her that at times, because it made her happy. "Why?"

"The birds can attack you, that's why" Rachel told her, as if it was obvious.

"No they won't" Lucy told her, trying to defend herself. She didn't know why the birds would attack her. They didn't have a reason to.

"What if you have no more bread and they want more? They'll attack you," Rachel told her, keeping an eye on the birds, who were looking around for more food.

"I don't know," Lucy whispered, realizing that Rachel had a point. Lucy smirked and got a stone. She threw it at the birds and they flew away in fear.

"Lucy!" Rachel exclaimed, her eyes wide. Lucy grinned. "You could have hurt a bird! That was not nice!" She couldn't believe Lucy would do that. Lucy laughed as she bumped Rachel with her shoulder. Rachel could never be made at Lucy, so she let it go.

"I wish I could fly away," Lucy muttered, watching the birds fly away. She imagined leaving her parents and following the birds to where they go. She wondered how it would be if she was able to do that. She knew it would be an adventure, she also wondered if Rachel would go with her. She couldn't leave her best friend behind.

"Me too," Rachel whispered. After a few minutes, she turned to her best friend. "We'll be friends forever right?"

"Forever and ever," Lucy told her, as she watched her brother play tag with her friends. She smiled. When she entered kindergarten, she was scared she was not going to make any friends, but she was dead wrong. She made amazing friends that year.

"And the others? They'll be our friends forever too, right?" Rachel asked, also looking at her friends.

"All of us will be friends Rach, nothing can separate us," Lucy told her, not knowing what the future held.

She turned to see Rachel looking at her brother as well. She remembered Rachel blushing every time Sam was around. When he would talk to her, Rachel turned into a blushing and stuttering mess. Lucy's eyes widened as she realized that Rachel had a crush on her twin! "Rachel and Sam sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," she sang.

"Lucy," Rachel said, trying to get her to be quiet. She didn't want anyone to hear her, especially Sam and Santana. If Santana heard, her life would be over. Santana will never leave her alone and that would be horrible. And if Sam heard, that would be a disaster, she would be horrified.

"First comes—" Rachel put her hand over Lucy's mouth as the blond continued singing. All Rachel could hear was Lucy's mumbling the song. Rachel pushed Lucy onto the ground.

"Shhh," she told her, as she put all her weight on the taller girl. She needed to find a way to shut Lucy up, before anyone found out her secret.

"You like Sam," Lucy said, once she wrestled the brunettes hand off her mouth. She was giggling.

"No, I-I don't," Rachel stuttered, turning red, "he's a boy an-and he has cooties. B-boys are gross!"

Lucy laughed. "You like Sam, I know you do." She had found Rachel's secret.

"Okay, I do, but you like Noah," Rachel stated, staring at the blonde's reaction. She just said it to shut her up, but she didn't know if Lucy liked her older brother or not.

"Th-that's a lie," the blond said, blushing and looking at anything except the Jewish girl.

Rachel giggles. "Lucy and Noah sitting—" she didn't get to finished, because Lucy jumped on her. She straddled Rachel. She put her hands over Rachel's mouth, trying to keep her quiet. It was okay if she made fun of Rachel, but not the other way around.

"I don't like your brother," Lucy told her, her face red as a tomato. She didn't know if she liked Rachel's older brother or not, but she wasn't going to tell Rachel that. trying to keep her quiet. It was okay if she made fun of Rachel, but not the other way around.

Rachel laughed harder, as the Christian got redder.

"I-if you don't stop laughing, I'll tell Sam you like him," the blond told her friend.

Rachel sobered up upon hearing that. Lucy smirked and sat back.

"You like Noah, and I like Sam," Rachel muttered.

"Let's leave as that," Lucy responded.

Nothing was said for a few seconds. They just sat there, thinking of what they had just admitted.

Then, both just started laughing. They liked each other's sibling. They found it so funny. Later they ran to play with their friends, and Sugar who was joining their group. She sat behind Tina in their class. Sugar and her friend Rory were best friends, and they adored their group. Sugar and Tina became friend's, so they group decided to include Sugar and Rory. They had a meeting under the biggest tree in the school the next day on whether to let Sugar and Rory join their group or not. It was a debate, with pros and cons, and once it was decided, Puck would carve the names of the members of the group. There were sixteen names, and they knew it was going to grow. There were thirteen original members with three new ones. They were excited, they all wanted to be together as friends for the rest of their lives.

Lucy and Rachel would tease each other about their crushes at random moments. It was unknown to them the real reason why Rachel liked Sam, _Lucy's twin_ , and Lucy liked Noah, _Rachel's brother_ , was a big excuse they didn't know they were making.


	5. Second Grade

"Please," Rachel begged. She was begging her parents to let her have a birthday party. She wanted to invite Lucy and Sam, as well as her other friends. She still had a small crush on Sam, or so she thought.

Her house was had a big yard. It was big enough for a party. She could invite Lucy, Sam, Finn, Brittany, even Santana, who she became friends with. Both girls had a love for protecting their own blonde friends. Their last fight was a few months before, but if was protecting Brittany and Lucy from a bully.

Rachel had loved being friends with Lucy. They were so different, yet the same.

Although all Rachel talked about was Lucy, her fathers had yet to meet her. They knew she was a Fabray, and the older Fabrays were all the same. They where strict Christians and the Berrys were happy the younger ones weren't there yet and hopefully would never become like their older family members. From the way their children talked about Samuel and Lucy, the twins were the sweetest, kindest children. They were nothing like their family members. Samuel seemed to idolize Noah. Lucy loved Rachel.

Hiram Berry wanted to meet Rachel's friends, all of them. LeRoy wanted to meet Sam, Rachel's crush.

"Okay, you can have a party," Hiram told her. Rachel squealed and hugged them. She ran to get ready to tell her friends. "This Saturday!"

Rachel ran to get ready for school and tell her friends about the party. It was Monday, meaning they had a whole week to get ready for it. She was excited.

Lucy was already at school. She still had a class with Rachel. She was also with Santana and Brittany. This time, Sam was in another class, which Lucy was disappointed about. She had never been separated from her brother before, except with sleeping arrangement, which she kind of understood. She had her own room. Everyone in her family had their own room.

Lucy's room was green. The comforters were green checker boards. She had a desk, and a television. There was a book case as well. There was a nightstand next to the bed with a green lamp.

Sam's room was blue. His comforters were striped. He had a desk and a television. He was rarely in his room. He did his homework with Lucy, because she would always help him. He only used his room to sleep in.

Frannie's room was red and white, like the Cheerios. There was a desk, computer, lamp, television, and anything she needed. She was either in her room or out with friends.

Lucy was worried about not being in a class with Sam, because Sam was dyslexic; Brittany was too, as they found out. Lucy wanted to be there with him, to help him with his work.

Lucy was sitting down, looking at the students in her class. She was with Rachel, Santana and Brittany, of course. Finn was in there, as well as Artie, Sugar, and Kurt. Rory, Tina, Mike, Sam, and Mercedes were in a class together. Lauren was alone in another. That was the group. Most of the other students knew their group, because they hung out with Puck and Matt. Most students envied them. Others wanted to be a part of it. Of course, the group didn't care. No matter what class they had, they hung out together.

Rachel entered the class and ran to her group. "Guess what?" Her excitement was radiating off her.

"You grew?" Santana guessed, smirking at her comment. She raised her eyebrow at Lucy's glare. "Gonna fight me blondie?"

Rachel huffed. "No, I still got a lot of time to stop growing, and I will get taller."

"What Rach?" Lucy asked, her soft voice making Rachel smile. Rachel loved hearing Lucy's voice.

"I'm having a birthday party and all of you guys are invited, well except Santana," Rachel said, smirking at the shocked Latina.

"What did I do?" she asked, innocently. She wouldn't admit it, but she wanted to go to Rachel's birthday party.

"You're mean to Lucy, now be nice to her and maybe I'll invite you," Rachel threatened, glaring at the taller brunette.

"Sorry Lucy," Santana muttered, looking at her feet. She rarely apologized, and when she did, she was quiet.

"What? I didn't hear you," Rachel told her. Rachel was teasing her. She knew Santana hated apologizing.

"I'm sorry Fabray," Santana said a little louder. She looked at the blonde's hazel eyes and glared.

Lucy smiled, and winked at her. After knowing Santana for a while, Lucy stopped being shy around her. "Awe, Lopez is apologizing," she mocked.

"Shut it blondie," Santana demanded, glaring. She didn't like being mocked.

"Can Sanny go? Please?" Brittany asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

Rachel gave her a smiled and nodded. "Santana can go. It's this Saturday."

Brittany squealed with excitement. She jumped up and hugged Rachel. She was excited to go. She had wanted to meet Rachel's fathers ever since she was told the small girl had two.

Lucy smiled. She watched her friends talk about the party, and soon more members of their group arrived, and knew of the party. They would have to wait until the break to tell the rest of them.

Lucy then frowned. She didn't know if her parents were going to let her go. Maybe if she told her sister, she would cover for them. She was conflicted. She didn't know what to do. She really wanted to go to Rachel's birthday party. She really hoped she finds a way to go.

Soon, it was the day of the party, and their whole group was there. There was music, a bouncy house, and food. Puck, Matt, and Finn were near the food, talking about boy things. Artie, Sugar, Rory, Tina, and Mike were in the bouncy house. Lauren, Mercedes, and Kurt were talking and watching them. Brittany was dancing, while Santana and Rachel watched. Lucy and Sam had yet to arrive.

Rachel was nervous. She really wanted them to come, as did most of the parents. They knew of the Fabrays, and they were skeptical of their children hanging out with the twins. All they heard was good things, but children were naïve. They didn't know about life. They were waiting to meet the young offsprings of one the most hated men in Lima.

It was four, two hours have passed and most of the people have given up hope of meeting the children. Soon, two children entered with an older woman. Rachel ran to the children and hugged them. She pulled them to her fathers, as well as the other parents. The parents were eager to know about the twins.

Lucy and Sam looked at each other. "I'm sorry we were late. We had a prior engagement to attend, but I wouldn't miss Rachel's party for the world," Lucy told Rachel's fathers. The girl was blushing, and looked uncomfortable. "S-sorry, Mr. Berry and Mr. Berry. I'm Lucy Fabray, and this is my brother Samuel Fabray. It's a pleasure to meet my best friend's parents. She always talks about you two, all good."

All the parents were shocked at the seven-year-old's vocabulary. Everyone knew that Russell Fabray pushed his youngest daughter be smart, but they didn't know he took it this far. They also found the young girl adorable. She had manners, something most children didn't have.

LeRoy smiled at the girl. "It's okay Lucy, go have fun with Rachel and your friends," he told her, wanting to keep the little girl. She was smart.

"Thank you sir," she said, as she turned and pulled her brother with her, who waved, giving the adults a grin.

Judy Fabray walked to the parents. Her asked Hiram is she could talk to him and to went to the side.

"Hello, I have a favor to ask," Judy told him, as she looked at her two children.

Hiram nodded, a little skeptic.

"Russell and I have to go out of town in two months, and we can't take our children. My eldest wants to stay with her friend, and I was wondering if Sam and Lucy could stay with you? Lucy and Sam really love your children, and I think this is the best place for them to stay," she told him.

Hiram turned to see Rachel and Lucy together, while Sam was with Noah. He knew the four were great friends. "Does Russell know?" He asked, not wanting any problems.

She shook her head. "He does not. As far as he's concerned, all three children are staying at our house with Frannie looking after them," Judy told him.

Hiram thought about it. He knew it was a chance to really know Lucy and Sam. He also knew that it would help to kids to be a little more open minded. He smiled and nodded. "It would be an honor to have both children here."

Judy smiled and looked at her youngest children. They were having so much fun, and see was seeing a side of Lucy she had never seen before. Lucy was carefree. She didn't have to be the perfect child here. If she stayed with the Berrys, she's learn to let go a little of her pressure.

"Would you like to stay?" Hiram offered, smiling at the woman.

"Yes, thank you," she said, smiling. The two walked to the table.

"Did you know Rachel has a crush on Samuel?" Hiram asked, laughing at the group of four, along with the other twelve children.

Judy's eyes widened. "Lucy likes Noah," she told him.

Both of them started laughing at the fact.

The day passed quickly, and soon they were cutting the car. After Rachel blew out the candles, Puck and Santana pushed her head into the cake. Everyone was laughing as Rachel glared at them with cake covering her whole face.

Lucy was laughing the hardest, but stopped when some of the cake appeared on her face. She glared at Rachel, got a handful of cake and threw it at her. Rachel ducked and the cake hit Santana. Everyone stopped for a second, and then all of them got cake and started throwing it everywhere.

The night ended as a blast. One by one the guests left. Soon, Judy, Sam, and Lucy were left.

"Thank you Sirs, for having us. It was a pleasure meeting you, and I hope to see you again," Lucy told the men, shaking their hands.

"Kissass," Sam and Puck muttered at the same time, before laughing.

"Shut up, at least I have manner you idiot," Lucy said, glaring at her twin, before realizing what she said.

"Oohhh," Sam instigated his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry mommy," the smallest blonde whispered, as if it was the end of the works.

The Berry men found it adorable. They kept falling in love with the girl.

"It's okay Lucy, just don't do it again," her mother told her.

Lucy nodded. She turned to Rachel and hugged her. "See you Monday, Rach."

"Bye Quinnie, don't get into trouble," Rachel told her, hugging her back.

"Bye Mr. and Mr. I had fun today," Sam said, shaking the men's hands.

Rachel and Lucy hugged each other's older brother. Both girls blushing, they turned their heads so their crushes didn't see them. Sam and Puck said goodbye.

"Thank you, and I'll call you about next month," Judy told the men, who nodded. She said her farewell to the younger Berrys. They walked out. Once they left, Puck and Rachel ran to their rooms.

"That Lucy is cute. I don't think they like Noah and Samuel," Hiram told his husband.

"What do you mean?" LeRoy asked, frowning.

"I think they like someone else, but have it in their little heads that they like the boys," Hiram answered, smirking.

"I don't understand," LeRoy said, frowning.

"Think about it," Hiram responded, as he walked out of the room.

LeRoy stood there, thinking about what his husband had said. He could only think of one thing, but that couldn't be it, could it?


	6. Second Grade II

Lucy and Sam stood in front of the Berry home at seven on a Saturday morning. They had a bag each filled with two weeks' worth of clothes in them. Their mom stood behind them, staring at one was nodding excitedly. Sam was falling asleep at the spot he stood. He didn't like waking up early. And because school started at eight, he wasn't used to waking up before seven.

"Thank you mommy, for letting us stay with Rachel and Puck, and the Berrys," Lucy told her mother, with the biggest smile on her face. She was going to spend fourteen days with Rachel, about 336 hours, approximately 1,209,600 seconds. She had done the math. She was ecstatic.

Judy smiled at her, finding her smile adorable. "You are welcome sweetie. Let us knock on the door before your brother falls asleep standing up," she told her. They walked to the door, well Judy dragged Sam, who was grabbing his mother too keep from falling to the ground. When they reached the door the eldest Fabray knocked on the door. They waited for someone to open the door.

"Hello Judy, little Fabrays," Hiram said as he opened the door. He smiled at the older woman, the small girl, and the half asleep boy. He wanted to laugh at Sam, who was leaning against his mother with his eyes closed. The blond boy reminded him of his son, who also hated walking up early.

"Hello Mister Hiram, It is nice to see you again. How are you this lovely morning?" Lucy asked her best friend's father. She gave him a smile as she shook his hand and then gave him a hug.

Hiram smiled. He had told Lucy many times to just call him Hiram, but that girl was all about respect. She always declined and gave him a title. He found it endearing.

"I am fine, thank you Miss Lucy," Hiram told the youngest Fabray, who grinned in return. He noticed the girl was excited. As far he knew, this was her first sleepover. He smiled, because he hadn't told Rachel or Noah that Lucy and Sam would be staying with them for two weeks. He couldn't wait to see her reaction.

"Thank you Hiram, for doing this," Judy told her new friend. She knew her kids would be in good hands. She knew she could trust the Berrys, no matter what her husband said. All Lucy talked about when he wasn't home, was about the Berrys.

"Of course, now go before Russell suspects anything. Have fun, the twins will be fine with us," Hiram told her, as he took Sam's hand and steered the sleepy boy.

"Okay," she said, as she knelt down in front of the children. "I'll see you two in two weeks. Sam, take care of your sister. Behave and I love you guys." She kissed their heads and started to walk away. She watched as the two children waved. She drove away.

Hiram pulled Sam into the house and waited until Lucy entered before closing the door. He took Sam to the couch and let him sleep on it. He put Sam's bag next to the couch.

"Are you sleepy?" Hiram asked Lucy, as he went to the kitchen to get everyone breakfast ready. He knew that the twins weren't vegan, and his husband would be happy that vegans and non-vegans wouldn't be tied. Now the carnivores would outnumber the herbivores.

"No sir. I slept early last night, and I'm used to waking up early," she answered, as she put her backpack with Sam's and followed the older woman into the kitchen. She was talking the sight in, and found the kitchen small and homey, unlike hers that was just cold and always lonely. She wasn't against spending all day in the kitchen, it felt warm, and loving, and everything she wanted her house to feel like.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, watching as the girl followed him everywhere he went. She seemed intrigued at what he was doing. He found it amusing. The girl seemed excited at what Hiram was doing, which was looking for something to give the occupants food.

"Yes, sir, Sam and I hadn't had a chance to eat this morning," she told them. She looked around the kitchen, trying to familiarize herself with the place.

"What would you like to eat? Eggs, cereal, fruit, what?" he asked the small girl, whose eyes widened. She didn't know they had non-vegan food. She had expected to eat something vegan. She didn't know if Puck was vegan.

"But Mister Hiram, aren't you and Rachel vegan?" Lucy asked, in shock.

"Yes Lucy, we are. But my husband and Noah are not. Lucy, please just call me Hiram," he insisted, staring at the girl, who looked up at him with innocent eyes. He turned to get two boxes of cereal from a cabinet and two cartons of milk from the refrigerator.

"My daddy said to always call an older person by mister or miss. If we don't, it is a sin. He said that we have to respect our elders. He told me that if he ever heard me call someone by their first name without a mister or miss in front, I would be punished," Lucy told him, as she helped him the plates for cereal.

"He isn't here," Hiram said, hating Russell more after each word that left the girl's mouth. He put some regular milk in four plates and soy milk in the other two.

"I know sir, but he always knows," Lucy said, as she opened a cabinet and got six spoons.

"And your vocabulary? You're really smart for someone you're age. Noah doesn't even know half the words you do," he asked, wanting to know more about the little girl. He poured one box, Coco Puffs, into the four bowls with regular milk. He pouted another box into the other two bowls.

"Daddy makes me read books for older children, mostly from Frannie's room. Sometimes I don't understand some words, or what was going on in the story, but he always makes me read it until I do. He would make read to him, and if I messed up, I would have to start all over," Lucy said, as she carried a plate to the table. Hiram followed her with two plates.

He shook his head. Poor Lucy never had a childhood. He vowed to himself that Lucy would have the best time of her life. Once all the plates were on the table he told Lucy to wake Sam up and to sit down on the table to surprise his children. He went to wake up his husband and two children. Both Rachel and Puck dragged themselves to the kitchen.

LeRoy smiled at the twin, and sat down next to them. Soon Hiram entered followed by Puck, and lastly Rachel. The Jewish siblings' eyes widened when they saw the Christian twins sitting in front of them.

"Lucy!" Rachel squealed, as she ran to hug the blonde girl. Lucy giggled as she hugged the brunette. After everyone greeted each other, they sat down and ate their cereal.

"So Lucy, how long are you and Sam staying here?" LeRoy asked, waiting for Rachel's reaction. He was expecting her to jump up and hug everyone. Rachel was known for her reactions and attitude.

"Two weeks Mister Leroy," Lucy answered, smiling. She saw Rachel's smile grow. She was excited about spending time with her best friend. They would wake up together and share a room.

"I can't believe you are staying here for two weeks," Rachel squealed. The adults laughed and told them to finish eating. They were going out later. They finished after a while.

Lucy started getting the plate along with Hiram. LeRoy pushed his eight year old to shower, and went to show Sam the other one. Rachel watched her friend and father.

"I've got this Lucy, go get ready," Hiram told the girl. Hiram liked her. Lucy was always willing to help him, and he was grateful for the offer. He wanted Lucy to act like a child. It bothered him that her childhood was taken from her by her own father. He liked spending time to know Rachel's 'friend'. He wanted to laugh when they talked about their 'crushes'.

"No, its okay sir, I want to help you," she said, as she put the plates in the sink. She tried to reach for the sponge, but couldn't. She tried harder to get it and heard laughing next to her. She stopped to glare at the man laughing at her. He stopped laughing at her glare. He raised an eyebrow, wanting to laugh harder.

"You can't reach Miss Fabray," he told her, as he started washing the dishes. He shook his hands in front of her. She giggled as water droplets hit her. "Go with Rachel. Leave your things in her room and get ready."

Lucy smiled and followed Rachel out. Hiram watched the girls leave. He shook his head, knowing Lucy was something special. He was growing to love her like his own. He chuckled to himself and continued the dishes.

Once everyone was showered and dressed, they piled into the Berry's car. Rachel and Lucy had to share a seatbelt. They drove to the park. Hiram took the girls to sit under a tree on a picnic table, while LeRoy took the boys to play a little football.

"Rachel, go with your father, I want to talk to Lucy for a minute," Hiram said, as they walked to the tree. The small brunette looked at the two before nodded and turned to follow her father.

"Lucy," he started as he knelt down in front of her, "we are here to have fun. I want you to let loose. I don't want to act like an adult. Act your age Lucy, act like a seven year old, okay?"

Lucy stared at him. Then she smiled and nodded. She was jumping in place and seemed to be filled with a lot more energy. They started to walk to the others.

Lucy ran to Rachel and they started talking about people in their class. They were giggling ad loud. Hiram had never seen Lucy like that, and he was sure her parents hadn't seen her that loud, or even act like a seven year old. Lucy and Sam were nothing like their father, they were sweet, and accepting, and adorable. And Judy seemed different. He didn't know about the older girl, but from what he had about her, she was similar to Russell. Hiram wondered why Judy chose for her children to stay with him and his family.

The four children started to play tag, and ran around the park while Hiram and LeRoy were watching. They laughed when they saw Rachel slip and fall. Lucy, who didn't see her, tripped over her. Both girls didn't know what to do. Their brothers ran to them to help them up, laughing at the way.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, as she brushed herself off.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I think so," she answered.

Soon they continued to play. When the sun started to go down, they started to leave. They went to Breadsticks for dinner; they had lunch at the park. They were all talking and eating as they sat there. Lucy and Sam were having the time of their life. They never wanted to go home.

They all went to the car and headed home. Lucy felt Rachel's head on her shoulder. She had about 1,638,000 seconds left. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Lucy woke up from the best night of her life. She checked the clock and it was seven in the morning. Rachel was sleeping next to her. Lucy smiled and went back to sleep. She never wanted to leave that place. She wanted to be locked with Rachel for the rest of her life, not knowing her life was going to turn like that.


	7. Third Grade

Lucy and Rachel didn't have a class together, which they hated. It was the first time they were ever separated. They didn't like it; it felt weird, not seeing each other all the time in school. They were lucky enough to spend the month together as Lucy's parents were away in a business trip. They were grateful that Judy had let the twin stay at the Berry house every time they had to leave. They were getting to know each other even more, and there were times Santana and Brittany slept over. Hiram and LeRoy loved seeing their daughter so happy. Hiram loved Lucy, because she was a little like him, and she was so innocent. He saw her as his own, and enjoyed their time together, when they would just have conversations about random things, or Lucy would just tell him about her father's pressure.

Lucy stared at the clock at the front of the class. She wanted it to go faster. She looked around and saw Finn, Artie, Mercedes, Brittany, Rory, Tina, and Lauren. The other seven were in Rachel's class. More than half hated third grade, they were separated from their best friend. It was something all of them didn't want to happen, but did. Lucy looked at the clock once again, it was almost after school. Just a few more minutes, and she would see Rachel and Sam again.

"Okay class, don't forget to do your homework and have a great weekend," Lucy's teacher said. The teacher knew all of the student's were restless. She, as well as all the other teachers knew about the Popular Group, and knew they had split them up; they wanted to see how they acted. She had noticed how some of the children would act different away from others. Some students, like Lauren didn't care if they were separated, but others like Brittany, Lucy, Rachel, Santana, and Sam did care. The teachers weren't sure if they were going to separate the girls again. They would see as the year goes.

The bell rang. All the children stood up and ran out the door. Lucy and Brittany rushed to Rachel's class. The blue-eyed blond and Latina were sleeping at Rachel's house. Sam, Mike, and Puck were going to Finn's house and sleeping there. Sam was happy going to a new house, with his best friend. This was going to be the first time he was going to be in a different house than his twin. Elementary was separating them, and they knew it. They were making friends, and they were having the time of their lives.

Once the four girls were together, they went to meet up with Rachel's fathers. They were excited to hang out together for two days. They knew they were the main members of their group along with Puck and Sam. They started it, and everyone was afraid of Santana and Puck, making them the muscle. Rachel and Lucy were the muscle. Lastly Brittany and Sam were the innocent faces.

They saw Hiram and LeRoy waiting in front of the gate that separated the students and the outside world. Rachel and Brittany ran to go hug them, while Santana and Lucy walked behind them. They were smiling at their friend's antics.

"How was your day?" Hiram asked, knowing the responses. He knew the way the girls spoke, and it always made his chuckle. He knew each were so different from each other.

"The best, daddy," his daughter answered, grinning widely. Her daughter was the excited one.

"Wonderful!" the taller blond squealed, jumping in place. Brittany was the innocent one.

"It was okay," the Latina told him, shrugging. Santana was the 'badass' one, who didn't care about others.

"It was great Mister Hiram, and how was yours?" his blond said, staring up at him with her hazel eyes. She was the intelligent one and was considerate of the others.

He smiled. "It was wonderful," he answered, as he walked with him to his car. LeRoy smiled at his husband, daughter, and her friends. They loved the small children.

Rachel grabbed Lucy's hand and kept it. She didn't want to let go. She hadn't held the blonde's hand since school had started and it was driving her nuts. She wanted to switch her class, but her fathers wouldn't let that happen. As much as they loved the youngest Fabray, they felt their daughter was growing too dependent. They were afraid of what would happen if they were separated from each other in the future.

They made it to Rachel's house and the four girls rushed to Rachel's room. They were excited and were squealing as they went to the room. Soon the third graders all sat on the youngest Berry's bed.

"Do you still like Sam?" Santana asked the shorter brunette. She had found out about the crush and would tease the girl. She didn't let the brunette forget.

Rachel glared at the Latina, who was laughing at the face Rachel was making. "No, he's just my best friend's brother. He is also my friend!"

"Keep saying that. I know you're in love with the trouty mouth," Santana mocked. Rachel and Lucy glared at the Latina.

"He's my brother," Lucy said, glaring. She pushed the Latina and Santana fell of the bed. Lucy got off and continued to glare at the girl. Santana glared back, as she stood up.

Rachel and Brittany looked at each other then at their best friends. They knew something was going to go down. They were ready to hold the girls back if anything were to happen.

"What are you going to do about it?" Santana asked, getting close to Lucy, who was glaring back. Both girls looked ready to attack, and the other two were a little afraid.

"I just pushed you," Lucy answered, glaring at the girl, who made fun of those close to her. She took a step closer. Their noses were almost touching.

Santana pushed Lucy, who pushed back. They started pushing each other. Both girls were pushing harder and harder.

"Stupid blonde," Santana snapped, pushing hard, causing her to fall on her back.

Lucy tackled Santana down. They were fighting, as Brittany and Rachel watched in shock. They didn't know what to do. They wanted their friends to stop.

"Stop fighting," Brittany said weakly, tears in her eyes as she watched her friends fight. Santana was now over Lucy, throwing scratches and punches.

"D-daddy!" Rachel shouted, tears falling down her face. She could only think of her father helping, or stopping the fight.

Hiram who heard the shout ran to his daughter's room after he heard her shout. He ran into her room to see a blonde and brunette fighting. He froze, never seeing the blonde fight.

"Stop this minute," Hiram ordered, as he tried to pull Lucy, how was now on top. Lucy was kicking and punching the air as Hiram held her. LeRoy, who had followed his husband, was holding Santana, who was acting the same.

"Stop it!" Rachel and Brittany shouted, causing the two girls who were fighting to look at them. Once the two were calm, the two Berry men put the girls down. Santana started the blue-eyed blonde.

"Sorry," she whispered, her eyes watering with tears. She knew Brittany was disappointed, and she hated that. It was just as bad as when her parents were disappointed.

Lucy on the other hand ran out the room. Everyone watched her, not knowing what was going on in her head. Santana, whose lip was busted, looked at her other two friends. "I-I'll go after her," she told them, as she followed the other girl out the room.

Santana looked around town, and found the young Christian alone, under a slide. She was hugging her legs, and her head was on top of them. She had tears running down her face.

Santana slowly walked to the girl. She sat down next to her and said nothing. She didn't know what to say. She just sat there. After a while, Santana got bored.

"I'm sorry," Santana told her, watching at for a reaction. She got none. She frowned. "Look, I didn't mean to talk about Sam, or call you stupid. I didn't mean to push you, or scratch you, or punch you, or kick you, or—"

"It's okay," Lucy whispered, looking at the tanned girl. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you out here? Why did you leave?" Santana said, moving closer to her friend.

Lucy shook her head. She didn't want to answered, but that didn't mean Santana was going to let it go. "Tell me. It won't be stupid. I know you don't talk much, but I'm here Lucy Q. and I'm not leaving. Just tell me," Santana told her.

"R-remember when we were in kindergarten and we got into a fight?" Lucy asked, not looking at the girl sitting next to her.

"Yeah, you kicked my butt," Santana said, smiling at the memory she gained respect for the blond.

"Yeah, and I never fought anyone again, well until today."

"Yeah, no one wanted to fight you again. You were scary then," Santana said.

"M-my dad hit me. He punished me for fighting. He told me it would be worse if I got into another fight. He…it hurt, when he hit me. I don't want Rachel's dads to tell him, h-he'll hit me harder, and I'm scared," Lucy told her, tears falling quicker. Santana held the girl in her arms.

"I'll make sure they don't tell him okay," Santana promised the girl. Santana found a whole new level of respect for the Fabray.

"Let's go to Rachel's house and we'll tell her dad not to tell yours, okay?" Santana offered. She stood up and offered the girl her hand.

Lucy looked at the hand and then at the brunette. She took her hand and they started to walk to their friend's house.

The Berrys and Brittany were worried the Santana and Lucy hadn't returned home. They were going to look for them when they saw the two children walk towards them. They were talking and smiling towards each other. Lucy's face paled when she noticed the Berry men and their friends.

Once the two girls were in front of the other four, Lucy looked at the man she was growing to love as a father.

"I-I'm s-so-sorry for the fight. I-it won't happen again, I promise. J-just please don't tell my daddy," she begged in a small voice, looking at Hiram.

He had never seen Lucy look so young, and knew he couldn't tell her father. She seemed so afraid of him. "As long as you have no more fights. We won't tell your parents."

The two nodded and hugged him, then the other Berry man, before going to their best friend.

"I'm sorry Britt," Santana told her best friend, looking at the ground.

"You promised you wouldn't be fighting anymore, not with Lucy and Rachel," Brittany told her, her arms folded over her chest.

"I know. I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't know I was going to hurt Lucy," Santana said, trying to defend herself. She knew what she did was bad, and Brittany wasn't happy with her. "I made up with Lucy. We are friends again. I promise to try harder not to fight."

Brittany nodded and the two girls hugged it out.

Lucy and Rachel were having their own conversation. "Hey," the blonde whispered.

"That's it?" the Jewish girl asked, angry.

"Rach, I didn't mean to fight with Santana. I'm sorry I ran away. I'm sorry I scared you," Lucy told her.

"Why did you run? It's not safe for an eight year old to be alone in the streets," Rachel told her, not happy.

"I know. I'm been alone when I was four, so eight is nothing. And I ran because I was scared. I didn't want your daddy to tell mine, because my daddy is not as nice as yours is. Mine is mean, and he can hurt me. I didn't want to get hit, so I ran. I'm sorry, next time I run, I'll take you with me," Lucy told her, looking at her own hands.

"Promise?" Rachel asked, grabbing the Christian's hand.

"Yeah, I promise to take you everywhere I go," Lucy told her, smiling.


	8. Third Grade II

When someone in the group is hurt, everyone would come together. They are a family and they stick together no matter what. They support each other and they drop everything to help the one in need. All of them, all fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, who ever wasn't hurt, would hang out with the one or ones in need, and they do would everything they can to help them cope.

Rachel, Lucy, Sam, Puck, and the older Berrys were the last ones to arrive at the hospital. They had gotten a call while they were at the fair. The Fabray twins had never been to a fair before, and the older Berrys decided to take them, help them have a childhood. Once LeRoy told them of the phone call he had received, the four kids begged to go to the hospital. When they entered, they saw all their friends and at least one of their parents, all but one.

Artie Abrams was in an accident, a car accident to be exact. He was with his parents, going home after a fun day at the park when a drunk driver crashed into them. Artie and his mother were still in surgery, while his father came out with scratches and bruises, nothing too seriously. While Artie and his mother were in the emergency room, his father had called all of Artie's friends' parents because he knew his son would need them. He knew it was bad, he had a gut feeling that this incident was going to be life changing.

"Thank you for coming," Mr. Abrams told the two Berry men. He smiled at the four small children, who looked anxious. He pointed to the other few children who were waiting and the four rushed to them.

"What happened?" Sam asked his friends, looking worried. All of them looked tired and sad. He wanted to know their friend was fine, all of them needed to be reassured.

"Artie was in an accident. We don't know what will happen to him, I hope he's fine," Mercedes said, sitting down next to Kurt. They were holding hands, supporting each other. They were close friends with Artie. There were clicks within the group.

Rachel looked at Lucy, her face showing sadness. One of their own could be fighting for their life and there was nothing the others could do about it. The children just sat there, waiting for something, anything that would let tell them the state Artie was. They were praying and wishing Artie would be okay.

It was late when Mr. Abrams walked to check on the children and found all but one asleep. Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Kurt, and Lauren were on the chairs. Sugar, Rory, Finn, and Matt were on the ground on the right of the chair. On the other side were Santana, Brittany, Sam, and Noah. Brittany's head on Santana's shoulder, and Santana's head on Brittany's head. In front of them, across the room, were Rachel and Lucy. Rachel was lying down on the ground, with her head on Lucy's legs. Lucy was the only one awake.

"You should be asleep," the older man told the small blonde girl. He was touched by all the children. When he was a child, he had never seen any friends like the ones in front of him.

"I can't, I'm worried. Is Artie going to be okay?" she asked, looking at him with big eyes. She had tears in them. He could tell these kids were affected, and they really cared about his son.

"Artie's is a tough boy. He'll be fine. Nothing can hurt him," the older man said, smiling, as he knelt down in front of her.

"And your wife, is Mrs. Abrams going to be okay?" Lucy asked, still staring at him the same.

His tears welled up. That was the first time anyone asked him about his wife. He remembered a year prior, when no one had known anything about the twins, they were trying to get their kids from being friends with them, himself included. It wasn't because he didn't know the children, but because he knew who their father was. Because of their name, and the blood relation with the man.

Now he regretted it. The twins were one of the sweetest kids he had ever met. They were so innocent, so caring, so respectful. Nothing like their father. They had a heart of gold.

"Sh-she's going to be fine," he answered, giving the small blond a smile. She gave him a smile back.

As it got closer to midnight, the parents started taking their children home. LeRoy picked up Sam and woke Puck. Hiram picked up Rachel and smiled at Lucy.

The youngest Fabray stood up and walked to the depressed man. "Are you going to be okay here?" Lucy asked, looking worried.

He gave her a small smile and nodded. She kissed his cheek and walked towards her guardians while her parents were away.

**-**

Artie slowly opened his eyes. Everything he saw was white. He heard a beeping noise next to him. He frowned and looked to his right and saw the heart monitor. He tried to sit up and realized he couldn't feel anything from the waist down. He started to panic, why couldn't his legs move? Why couldn't he feel anything? His panicking caused his heart monitor to go crazy.

Nurses rushed towards him. They tried to calm him down, to calm his heart rate.

He started crying for his mother and father. He was scared, and in an unfamiliar place. He didn't know what was going on, or where anyone was.

The nurses tried to reassure him that he was safe, but he didn't believe them. He wasn't safe, he was alone and knew no one. The nurses were strangers, and he had been taught to never talk to stranger.

His father rushed into room and towards his son. He started to reassure his son that everything was okay. After Artie calmed down, he noticed his mother wasn't there and asked for her.

"She's fine. She's asleep in another room. She wanted me to tell you she loves you," he answered, kissing his son's forehead.

"Why can't I feel my legs?" Artie asked, his voice full on confusion and innocence, that it broke his father's heart a little.

"The crash, it hurt your back and you won't be able to feel or move your legs," his father answered, trying to make it sound not as bad.

"Never?" his son asked, his voice sad.

"I don't know Artie," Mr. Abrams responded, "just go to sleep. Your friends will be here tomorrow."

Artie nodded and fell asleep with his father lying on the bed with him.

The next morning, the Berry-Fabray group were the first to arrive, followed by the Pierce-Lopez group, Hudson, Jones, Hummel, Chang, Cohan-Chang, Flanagan, Motta, Rutherford, and Zizes families.

Artie's father had told the children that Artie was awake, but the children could only groups. Mercedes and Kurt were able to go first with their parents. It was only fair. Rory and Sugar were after. Tina and Lauren followed. Finn, Mike, and Matt went after the two girls and their families. Brittany wouldn't go unless Santana went with her, so that was their small group. Lastly were the four children.

***Mercedes and Kurt***

"Hey Artie," Kurt whispered, giving the injured boy a wave. He looked at the boy, and tried to figure out if he was okay.

"Hi," Mercedes said, smiling.

"Hey guys," Artie muttered, looking at his two best friends.

"How are you?" Mercedes asked, sitting down next to him.

"I'm okay. I just can't feel my legs though," Artie told them, giving them a sad look.

"I'm sorry Artie," Kurt sympathized, hugging their friend. They talked a little more, before having to let the next group go.

***Rory and Sugar***

"Artie! Are you okay?" Sugar asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm as okay as I can be," the injured boy said. He smiled at the two newest members.

"Are you sure? Is there anything you need?" Rory asked, with a hint of an Irish accent.

Artie smiled at their caring nature. His friends were so close. He was sure nothing couldn't break them apart.

"All he needs is here. Artie, Sugar is here," she said, making his giggle a little.

"Yeah, all I need is you guys," Artie told them.

"How long are you going to be here?" Rory asked, looking at his curiously.

He shrugged. He didn't really know.

***Tina and Lauren***

"Hey Artie," Tina whispered, hugging her friend.

"Hey Tina, Lauren, how are you guys?"

"We fine. You Abrams?" Lauren asked.

"I'm okay," he said. He didn't interact with Lauren a lot, and he had a small crush on Tina. This was awkward for him.

"Will you be fine?" Tina asked, worried about his state of being.

"I will be," he answered, looking at her.

***Finn, Mike, and Matt***

"You're going to be a transformer now?" Finn asked, when Artie told him he would be using a chair.

"No, but that would be awesome," Mike said, grinning.

Matt nodded in agreement.

"It would. I can now be faster than you," Artie said, giving them a slight smile.

***Brittany and Santana***

"What wrong with you?" Santana asked once she entered the room. Brittany was right behind her, with their mothers behind her.

"Santana!" Maribel Lopez scowled, glaring at her daughter. She couldn't believe her daughter had just said that.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Are you okay Artie?" Brittany asked, ignoring her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just can't move my legs," Artie told them.

"So you're a crippled now?" Santana asked, in shock.

"Santana Maria Lopez!" her mother shouted in shock that her daughter had just said that.

"What did I do?" Santana answered, giving her mother an innocent smile.

Artie smiled. He knew Santana meant nothing about that, and he also knew Santana was not going to treat him different just because he was going to in a chair. He just didn't want to be treated differently.

***Rachel, Puck, Sam, and Lucy***

Artie explained to them his situation.

"Look at the bright side, you get special privileges," Puck said, smirking.

Artie didn't think of that. There was things he could do now that he couldn't before, and vice versa.

"Shut up Noah," Rachel told him, glaring. "You can be so insensitive!" Lucy had been teaching Rachel some new vocabulary.

"Make me midget," Noah said back, sticking out his tongue. They started arguing, bickering.

"No matter what, those two will be fighting," Lucy said, smiling. She was sitting next to him, as they watched the siblings argue.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Artie said, smiling back. He turned to see Sam pushing different buttons.

**-**

It had been a few weeks before Artie was able to go back to school. Their group members were a little miserable. They missed their sixteenth member, and it was killing them, not being there for them.

"He's coming tomorrow," Finn told the group, as they sat in a circle on the playground.

Kurt and Mercedes nodded. "He's still getting used to the chair. For a while, someone will have to help him push it," Mercedes informed them. "I'm going to help."

"I can take a turn," Lucy offered, "he is in my class."

Finn, Brittany, Rory, and Tina offered as well. Lauren was a little reluctant, but agreed to help as well. The others offered to help during the breaks. They made a small schedule, and once everyone knew their part, the bell rang. They all stood up and walked to class.

"You think he'll be okay?" Rachel asked Lucy as they walked to class.

"I'm not sure, but he will be, as long we are there for him. Together, we can overcome anything," Lucy told her, smiling.

Rachel smiled and nodded.

The next few weeks, everyone helped Artie going and returning from places. While they paid extra attentions to Artie, they didn't treat him different. They didn't let the fact that he was in a chair affect them and their friendship.


	9. Fourth Grade

Fourth grade, another year closer to finishing elementary, another year of being friends. The small group was happy together. They never changed after Artie's paralysis. They treated him the same as they did before the accident. He was the same guy, and he knew his group would never change.

Santana, Lauren, and Puck still mocked him, in a friendly way. Sugar, Brittany, Finn, Matt, Sam, and Rory were their innocent selves. Mike, Tina, and Lucy were still quiet around him. Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes were their loud selves. None of them changed, not one bit.

The sixteen children were at a park. It was the twin's birthdays and they were turning nine in the middle of the week, so Judy decided to throw the party on the Saturday that followed. Russell was in a business trip and was going to miss the party. Judy was happy, because her children could hang out with the Berrys. Judy had become good friends with the men. They were nothing like her husband described. They were nice, decent, caring people.

They were having fun, the children. The twins were happy. Sam was playing with Brittany and Finn. They were the most innocent of the while group. They were gullible, and not that bright. Their grades weren't that great, and they needed extra help.

Lauren, Santana, and Puck were the muscles. They were the ones to get into the most fights. All the parents knew, and they had lost count of the amount of fights they had gotten into. They were the ones to protect the group. They kept guard, and made sure no one messed with them, although Lauren was more reluctant.

Matt, Rory, Artie, Mike, and Tina were shy. They were the ones that rarely spoke. Lucy was also a part of that group. They blushed easily. They rarely looked for a spot light, and easily got forgotten by the public. Mike and Lucy were bright, smartest children in their class, although Lucy was the brightest of the school.

Lastly, there were the loud divas, Mercedes, Kurt, Sugar, and Rachel. They were loud, and demanding. They were not shy, and loved the spotlight. They were not afraid of doing what they wanted.

The group was so different, but that's what made them all come together. They were united, and they had a strong bond. It seemed that every tragedy made them stronger.

"Put me down!" Lucy squealed as Sam, Finn, and Matt carried her to a small pond. "Rachel! Help me!"

Everyone looked at the four children and laughed. As much as Rachel wanted to help her, she couldn't afford to get her dress wet. "Put her down!" she shouted from her spot, a few feet away.

"Stop us, and you go in with her!" Finn threatened, grinning at his friend. He was grabbing Lucy's upper body, while Matt and Sam had her legs. Rachel moved away.

Lucy giggled as she tried to squirm her way off. That only made them grab tighter.

"Keep doing that and we'll drop you," Matt told her, trying to get her to stop.

"Boys, leave the poor girl alone," Kurt's mother told the three boys. The three pouted at her, almost making her give in. "Put her down."

The three lowered her and ran off to play. Lucy sat up and dusted herself off.

"Thank you ma'am," Lucy said, giving her a smile.

"No problem sweetie," the older woman said, as she went to sit with the other mothers. They watched as Lucy walked towards Rachel, but glared at her playfully. They watched as Rachel begged for forgiveness and her reasoning for not helping her best friends.

"Please," Rachel asked, as she tried to hug Lucy.

"Nope, I'm mad at you," the blonde answered as she turned away from Rachel. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned away.

All the mothers laughed. They enjoyed the small show. "Mommy, there's no more chips," Sam told his mother, who looked at the table full of food and noticed that he was right.

She stood up. "I'll go buy some," she told him and the other mothers.

"No, it's fine. I'll go, and then you can get the twins' you-know-what. I'll take them," the female Hummel answered, smiling at her friend.

"Thank you so much," Judy responded, as she hugged her. "Sam, you and Lucy will go with Kurt's mom to buy the chips. Pick whatever you want," she answered as she gave him twenty dollars.

The blond boy ran to his sister and told her the arrangement, who nodded. Rachel followed them to the mothers. They stood in front of their mothers.

"Lucy, go with Mrs. Hummel to the store okay, honey," she said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Can I go too?" Rachel asked, looking at her best friend's mother with big innocent eyes.

"Come here," she told the girl. She cupped the girl's ear and whispered, "I need you for Lucy and Sam's present."

Rachel's eyes widen as she nodded. "I'll stay; make sure nothing happens with the guys."

Lucy smiled and nodded. She knew what her mom was planning, but for her brother's sake, she played the oblivious girl.

Kurt's mother went to tell Kurt that she would be returning in a while. Then the three left. They walked to the store down the street.

"How's school?" the older woman asked the twins.

"It's boring," the older of the twins answered, as he stared at random people, freaking them out.

"Well, you're closer to finishing it," she told the small boy. They entered the store, and Sam ran to the chips while Lucy stayed with their guardian at the moment. They walked around to find more food.

"Everyone to the ground!" a booming voice ordered. Kurt's mother grabbed Lucy and pressed her against the shelves. Mrs. Hummel looked around and saw a man with a gun.

"Where's Sam?" Lucy asked, looking for her brother. She was scared for him.

"We'll find him, you just have to be quiet," she told the blonde girl. They walked down the aisle, keeping an eye out. They found Sam, hiding in between bags of chips. Mrs. Hummel looked around and saw the back exit behind them. She looked for the man with the gun, and saw that he had his back to them.

"Sam, I want you to run through that door and go tell your mother where we are," she told the boy. Sam moved closer to the back entrance. Their guardian for the moment pushed Lucy into the spot.

Sam ran as fast as he could, causing the man with the gun to turn around. He saw blonde, and the older woman.

"Get on the fuckin floor!" he shouted, pointing the gun at the brunette. She got to the ground, and the man was content that he went back to what he was doing. Ms. Hummel looked at Lucy, and saw her silently crying.

The older lady took out her phone and dialed 911.

**-**

Sam ran to the park, he ran as fast as he could. He didn't stop until he saw his mother.

"Sam? What are you doing here? Where are Lucy and Mrs. Hummel?" she asked, as she looked around.

"Mommy, a guy went to the store with a gun! Mrs. Hummel and Lucy are still there!" he shouted, afraid for his little sister.

Judy dropped the plates and turned to the parents. She then ran to the store, with the parents and children running after them.

There were cops and reporters outside the store. Judy tried to go inside. A police stopped her by grabbing her waist.

"My daughter and my friend are in there!" she shouted, as she struggled with the policeman.

"Ma'am, you have to calm down. You must stand behind the tape," he said, as he took her back to the tape.

There was a gunshot. Judy and the huge group froze. There was another one.

Judy, Sam, and Rachel's blood ran cold as they heard a familiar scream. Rachel and Sam ran under the tape and into the store. The police were too slow to get them.

Both stopped, under a cash register to see two bodies on the ground. The hostages were being escorted out. Rachel and Sam crawled closer to the bodies. One was unfamiliar to Rachel, but Sam knew him as the Guy With the Gun. The other body, they knew. It was Kurt's mother. They saw Lucy crying over the body, as a police man tried to take her away.

"Let her go!" Rachel shouted, as she and Sam tried to protect Lucy. "Don't touch her!"

"Lucy, Luce it's me Sammie. It's okay, you're safe," Sam tried to soothe her, while hugging her closely.

"S-Sammie, sh-she's gone," Lucy sobbed, pressing her face against his chest.

"Let's get out of here," Rachel suggested, as she glared at the policeman. The cop was slightly afraid of the eight year old.

Sam helped his younger twin sister to her feet and walked her out.

Once their mother, and the Berrys saw them, they ran. Lucy ran to her mother and sobbed. She cried for what she had just witnessed.

They turned and saw a body being carried out. Kurt and Burt rushed to the gurney, that held Mrs. Hummel. Her face was pale white. She wasn't moving.

"A-are they going to be okay?" Brittany asked Santana, as they held hands, watching Lucy and the Hummels cry.

"Yeah, they'll be fine, but we'll have to help them," Santana answered, staring at them.

-

It was Mrs. Hummel's funeral, and all sixteen children and their families went. There all sat in front. Lucy, who now wants to be call Quinn, held onto Rachel and Sam's hand.

When she was asked why she wanted to be called Quinn, she responded by telling them that the last thing Mrs. Hummel say was her name, and whenever she heard someone call her Lucy, she could only think of that moment. She hated that feeling. Everyone called her Quinn, no one else questioned it.

Kurt started to cry when the casket was being lowered. Mercedes wrapped her arms around him and let him cry.

Things were never going to be the same. They had lost a member of their group, a parent. Kurt, Burt, and Quinn were affected the most.

Kurt lost his mother. He now had one parent, similar too Finn, who's father had passed away when he was younger. Kurt, now only had his father. Burt, who knew his son was different. He was more feminine than most boys, and some girls. He needed his wife's help, because he didn't know what to do.

Quinn had seen the whole thing. She was there for Kurt's mother's final moments. She had heard Mrs. Hummel's last words. Her name was the last thing that left her lips, breaking her. It was the first time she had ever seen death.

After the funeral, the kids and their parents were in the Hummel home, not wanting to leave Burt and Kurt alone. The parents were in the living room, talking, trying to contribute to help the Hummel family.

The kids were in the backyard, sitting on the grass. They weren't talking, but trying to soothe each other without words. Santana was hugging Brittany. Sam and Rachel were hold Quinn's hands. Mercedes and Artie were holding Kurt's hands, while others just sat there. After a while, Quinn couldn't take it.

"K-Kurt, I'm sorry. It's all my fault," she cried, as she took her hands back from her brother and best friend. She didn't want to be touched.

Kurt stood up and hugged her, as she sobbed. Her arms were on her side, and her face was against his shoulder.

"It's okay, just let it out," Kurt whispered, as tears fell down his face. The others started to join in the hug one by one. They made it so Quinn and Kurt were in the middle.


	10. Fourth Grade II

Rachel, Hiram, LeRoy, Finn, Sam, and Judy cheered as a fifth grade teacher called out Noah Berry. Quinn clapped and smiled, with their other friends. Puck and Matt got the loudest cheers when their names were called out of all the fifth graders of the year.

"That's going to be us next year," Rachel told Quinn, grabbing her hand. Rachel was excited of leaving elementary school soon, and keeping their group together, and maybe find more members and new friends. She also can't wait for new adventures with her best friend, and the ones really close to her.

After what had happened to her at her birthday party, she had changed. She was more reserved. Rachel, Sam, Santana, Brittany, and Puck were slowly trying o help her out of her shell. Mercedes, Tina, and Artie were doing the same with Kurt, who was still grieving for his mother. Carole and Finn were also helping Burt and Kurt.

"Yeah," Quinn whispered, not taking her eyes off the stage. Quinn's eyes started to droop, so she rested her head on Rachel's shoulder, and closed her eyes. She had nightmares almost every night; the only time she didn't was when she slept with Rachel closed by.

"Just go to sleep," Rachel told her, smiling softly. Rachel then asked her Dad for his mp3 and earphone so the noise wouldn't bother Quinn. In a few minutes, Quinn was out like a light. Rachel sat back a bit, only to get poked by a new member to her click in the group, Finn.

After Lucy decided to be called Quinn, Finn had made it his job to make her laugh. He sat next to her all of fourth grade, and would joke around Quinn. He had said that since their names were almost the same, they could be twins. He had also promised to take care of her, which won him points with Rachel, Sam, and Puck.

The ceremony was coming to an end. Judy didn't want to wake her daughter up. Quinn would wake screaming from her nightmares. Quinn looked peaceful. Sometime during the ceremony, she put her head on Rachel's lap, and put her legs on Sam's lap.

Matt's family was going out together, as was Puck's. There was going to be a party for both the Saturday that followed. Puck's family consisted of the Berrys and the Fabrays, with the exception of Russell Fabray who was away on business, again, and Franny Fabray, who was with her friends. Finn was also invited, and was slowly joining the family. Sam started to joke and name their family 'Faberrson'.

Hiram smiles at the sleeping blond, remembering the first day he had met her. He picked her up, letting her sleep. Her head was resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her thighs.

"Are you sure you mind carrying her?" Judy asked, concerned. Quinn was usually a light sleeper, but the lack of sleeping and her young age was catching up with her.

"It's okay, I don't mind. She needs her sleep," Hiram said, as he looked at the girl he saw as a daughter. Rachel and Sam stood up the moment Quinn's weight was off. Finn stood up, and poked Rachel on the back of her neck. They followed the parents to Judy's car. Sam helped put the sleeping girl in the car, and the seatbelt. Once everyone was set, they went to a restaurant.

Quinn woke up on the way. She was groggy. She didn't know where she was for a second, and was on the verge of panicking. Once she saw Sam, she calmed down some. She took of the earphones and turned off the mp3.

"Where we goin'?" she asked, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She tried to look around.

"I dunno," Sam answered, as he looked out the window. He didn't know where they going. Just that they were going out to eat to celebrate Puck's graduation.

"M'kay," Quinn responded, as she yawned. She put the mp3 in her pocket, and made a mental note to give it to the man she saw as a father.

Judy smiled at her two innocent children. They were so different from their older sister. Franny was becoming what her father wanted to become. Sam and Quinn were becoming their own person, although Russell was trying to manipulate Quinn. The twins and Franny were so different. The twins had many different friends. Franny's friends were all cheerleaders, and none of them had.

Judy was wondering if she should stay with him, but she was afraid he would take the twins and Franny from her. Maybe he'll just try to take Quinn, and that was the worst that could happen. Quinn was vulnerable at the moment, and a separation would destroy her. She'll have to deal with her husband until the twins get older.

"Are we there yet?" Sam asked for the seventeenth time. Quinn and Sam were taking turns, and it was starting to annoy her.

"No," Judy responded, gripping the steering wheel. She was on the verge of snapping at the two children.

"How about now?" Quinn asked, giving her mother an innocent smile though the rear view mirror.

"Not yet," the older Fabray said through her teeth. She was taking deep breaths.

"Now?" Sam asked, grinning. He knew that was it. His mother was going to snap.

"No!" Judy snapped, turning to glare at the two nine year olds.

They giggled and gave each other a hi-five.

"Told you she would get mad," Sam told his sister. Quinn laughed a bit louder.

-

The Berry ride was different. All the children were wide awake and chatting. Finn sat in between the two Berrys.

"How does it feel to be out of Lima Elementary?" Finn asked, as he poked Rachel. She giggled and waited until he turned away before poking him back.

"Feels like any other day," the Jewish boy answered.

"We're gonna miss you and Matt," Finn said, as he poked Rachel's cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Watch out Finn, Rachel might tell Quinn you're poking her," LeRoy said, smiling at the two.

Finn grinned. "She won't hurt me, our names are the almost same," he responded, as he stuck his tongue at the youngest Berry.

"We'll see who she helps," Rachel said, as she glared at her friend.

Puck laughed, as he watched one of his best friends and little sister bicker. He knew that his best friends, Sam and Finn would take care of his sisters, Quinn and Rachel, and the rest of the group. They'll have to wait one year to be all together again.

-

"How was the ride?" Hiram asked, smiling at Judy's annoyed expression.

"Awesome," Sam answered as he looked at the building. He couldn't see the name, but it looked fancy.

"It was okay," Quinn responded, as she went over to Rachel and took her hand. "Thank you Mr. Hiram, for letting me borrow your mp3."

Hiram smiled as he took the small device back and put it in his pocket.

"These two are annoying," the older blond answered, glaring at her two children, who just gave her a grin. "How can two evil children look so innocent?"

"Finn and Rachel were poking each other the whole ride," Hiram said, as he laughed at the two said kids, who were still poking each other, while Rachel still help Quinn's hand.

"Quinn! Help me!" Rachel squealed, as Finn started to tickle her. She was giggling and trying to get away.

"No, Finn's name rhymes with mine," Quinn answered as she helped Finn to tickle-torture Rachel.

"Told you!" Finn told her as he continued to tickle her.

"Stop!" Rachel shouted, laughing.

"You didn't help me when Finn and the guys were going to throw me into a pond," Quinn responded as she moved away.

The adults were laughing. They loved seeing their kids act carefree. LeRoy and Hiram knew there was going to be a new member in their house.

"Congratulations Puck," Quinn told him, as she gave him an envelope. On top of the envelope started that it was from the family.

"Awesome, I mean, thank you. Quinn, Sam, Mrs. Fabray," Puck said, after his fathers gave him a look. "C'mon bros, I'll tell what's good." Sam and Finn followed Puck into the restaurant.

"Let's go Quinnie, this place has amazing food," Rachel said, as she pulled her blond best friend into the restaurant.

"Those kids are so evil. They just love annoying me. I was on the verge of leaving them in the middle of the street," Judy said, as she rubbed her temple.

Hiram and LeRoy laughed as the three adults followed the four children.

-

That weekend, Matt and Puck had their party. They were excited. Finn, Sam, Quinn, and Judy were the first on there. Finn, Sam, and Quinn gave his two friends a grin. Finn gave them each an envelope, while the Fabray twins gave Matt an envelope.

"Thanks Finn, twins," Matt said, as they smiled.

"You are welcome Matt," Quinn answered for them.

A few minutes later, Mike arrived. Even though Matt and Puck were in the same grade, Matt was closer to Mike, while Puck preferred his family. Finn, Sam, and Puck were playing a small game of football, but it wasn't enough with three people. After a while, Matt and Mike started to play, but it was not even.

An hour into the party, it was boys versus girls. It was Puck, Sam, Finn, Mike, and Matt against Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Lauren. LeRoy decided to referee. The guests were all cheering, and had slit up. All the females were rooting for the girls, while the males rooted for the boy. The boys were winning, and it seemed as if the girls didn't have a chance.

At the last minute, Rachel touched the finish line. She was small enough to run and make it. Quinn ran and hugged her. They girls lost by one point, LeRoy was counting by ones, but they did well for a group that knew little to nothing about the sport.

"Go wash up, we're all going to eat now," Hiram told the ten children. They all nodded and ran off.

"Now I can see why Finn loves to be here," Carole Hudson said as she walked up the Berrys and Judy.

"The kids are the best of friends. Finn, Rachel, Sam, and Noah have helped on Quinn's healing. When she's home, she talked about how Finn made her laugh, how Rachel let her rant, how Noah helped her forget, and how Sam is supportive. Those four are all she talks about, although Sam is her twin. I wouldn't be surprised if they go to the same college and stick together all their lives," Judy told them.

Carole smiled softly at her son. She was so proud of him, as she watched him say something to Quinn and made her laugh.

The parents sat around and watched their children interact with each other. Mike was sitting down next to Tina, smiling shyly. Mercedes, Artie, and Kurt were talking. Sugar and Rory were giggling. Lauren was arm wrestling Matt and Puck. Sam, Finn, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, and Quinn were playing a small game of tag. All of the kids were having fun. They were enjoying themselves.

-

Rachel and Quinn were sitting together, holding hands and watching everyone. They had gotten bored of tag, and decided to sit out with Artie, after all the other children wanted to join.

"We'll graduate together next year right?" Quinn asked, as she watched her brother look for the people.

"Yeah, you, me, Sam, Finn, and everyone else," Rachel promised her. They smiled at each other. "We'll graduate middle school, high school, and college together. Then we'll have our weddings the same day."

Quinn giggled at her friend. She bumped Rachel's shoulder.

Hiram and LeRoy smiled at each other as they heard Rachel reassure Quinn. They were going to have a wedding the same day, if the future was how they saw. Hiram kissed his husband on the cheek and smiled at the two girls. Not knowing what the next year held.


	11. Fifth Grade

Their final year in elementary school. Puck and Matt were in their first year in Lima Middle School. Rachel looked around and smiled at her best friend who was on the other side of the classroom. The teacher made the. sit in alphabetical order. Rachel sat next to Mike. Lauren sat in the back of the class, much to her pleasure. Quinn sat next to Sam, which Sam was happy about. Finn, Santana, Brittany, and Rory were in the classroom across of them. Mercedes, Artie, Tina were down the hall. Kurt and Sugar were in a class in the middle of the hallway. The kids weren't happy to be split that much, but had to deal with it.

Quinn was raising her hand. She was staring at the equation on the chalkboard in front of her. It was bothering her, and she had to say something before she exploded. "Miss?"

"Yes, is something wrong Lu- I mean Quinn?" she asked, correcting herself when she was about to call the girl by her first name. The girl's mother had told her about Quinn's name. She heard about her past. What had happened the year before, and how she hated the name Lucy.

There was an equation on the board, 6x7+8-4. The teacher wrote 44 as the answer, but Quinn knew it was wrong.

"Th-the answer is 46, n-not 44," she answered, still shy around teachers.

She looked at her student, then at the equation. She blushed, as a girl 1/4 her age corrected her. "You're right," she admitted, giving the blond girl a smile.

Quinn grinned. The last time she correct an adult, she got punished. She learned to never correct her father again. Her back still hurt, but she told no one. Her mother was out with Sam, getting a few school supplies he forgot he needed. Frannie was with her friends, shopping for clothes.

Quinn shook the memory out of her head and started to help Sam in his work. Rachel had been watching her. Rachel saw as Quinn remembered about her pain. Rachel frowned, but continued with her work.

It was soon recess, and all the children were out playing. Most of the group was out, but were waiting for Kurt and Sugar. They were going to play kickball, and wanted to have the team captains, Mike and Brittany, to choose. Soon, Kurt and Sugar walked to them with two other kids. One was a girl, she was brunette, and the other, a boy, had dreadlocks

"Hey guys, these are Joseph Hart and Harmony Pearce. Our teacher made us get in groups of four, and they are pretty cool," Sugar told the other members of the group.

"Hey," Harmony said, as she smiled at them. Her eyes lingered a little on Finn, but the boy didn't notice. She wanted to get his attention.

"Sup, call me Joe," Joe said, grinning, but staring at Quinn, who felt weirded out. She frowned at him, but he didn't notice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two. I am Rachel Berry, these are my friends, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez," she started, as she pointed to the people next to her.

"We're not friends," Santana said, sticking her tongue out at Rachel. Quinn, staring back at Joe, just grabbed her hand.

"That Brittany Pierce," Rachel continued as she rolled her eyes at Santana's statement.

"We have the same last name," Brittany said, smiling at Harmony who smiled back and nodded.

"Sam Fabray, Quinn's twin," Sam glared at Joe for staring at his sister, "Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, they are not related. Rory Flanigan, Lauren Zizes, and Finn Hudson."

"Hey," Finn said, giving the two a grin. "There are two more, but they left. Puck, Rachel's big brother, and Matt Rutherford, Mike's friend."

Joe nodded. Harmony just stared at Finn who smiled back. Quinn frowned as she watched the girl stare at one of her best friends.

"Can we play now?" Sam whined, not wanting to waste anymore time. He knew that recess would end soon, and there wouldn't be enough time to finish the game. He also wanted the boy with the dreadlocks to quite staring at his twin.

Brittany decided to go first. "San." No matter what, she picked her best friend.

Mike went next, "Sam."

"Quinnie."

"Tina."

"Finn."

"Kurt."

"Rachel."

"Mercedes."

"Brittany."

No one said anything. "Britt, you can't choosce yourself," Santana told her. Brittany frowned but nodded.

"Sugar."

"Rory."

"Artie."

"Lauren."

"The girl with the long hair," Brittany said as she pointed at Joe.

"So I get Harmony," Mike said, not wanting to laugh at what his blond friend called Joe.

They started to play. They couldn't finish because of the time they wasted before.

They were going to finish in lunch.

"Finn!" Rachel shouted as she ran to him. Quinn was talking to Santana and Brittany.

Harmony watched as the two talked. She saw Finn grin and nodded, then hugged Rachel. She clenched her fists.

"I think Quinn is cute," Joe told his friend, as he stared at the blond.

"Finn is cute too, but Rachel is hugging him," Harmony said, all jealous.

"Can we invite them to your house?" Joe asked, as Quinn hugged Rachel.

"Just those two?" Harmony questioned, looking at her childhood friend.

"We'll try, but if not, we'll have to invite all of them," Joe said, glaring at the guy who was talking to his crush, Mike.

Harmony nodded and went to class with her friend.

**-**

"Hey Quinn!" she heard someone say. She turned and saw the guy with dreadlocks running after her. She wished she didn't have to go to the restroom. The guy creeped her out a bit.

"Hey, uh Joe was it? Are you in need of anything?" the blond said, looking around.

"Do you and uh, Finn want to go to Harmony's house this Friday?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"M-my mom doesn't let me go anywhere without Sam or Rachel. And we had already planned a sleepover with San, Britt, and Finn. Sorry," she told him, not really sorry, but only to be polite.

Joe nodded, disappointed.

"I uh, I have to go back to class. She'll think I was roaming the halls," Quinn said as she walked away.

Joe stood there confused, 'roaming' what's that?

**-**

"I don't like him," Rachel told Quinn, after she had heard about what had happened in the hallway. "I should have gone with you."

"He stared too much. It makes me uncomfortable. And I've noticed Harmony stare at Finn, but I don't know if she's like Joe or not," Quinn said, as they walked to the courtyard. It was lunch, and the kids were going to play again. "Speak of the devil," Quinn muttered, but smiled at the boy that was walking towards her.

"Hey, Quinn, having a fun lunch?" he asked, smiling at her, but ignoring Rachel.

"Rude," Rachel whispered as she watched the guy flirt with her best friend. She was not happy.

"Well it's barely began, but I was enjoying the time I had to talk to my best friend, before we were rudely interrupted," she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Why do you talk like that?" he asked, tilting his head in a way he thought was cute.

"Cause I have a bigger vocabulary than you, and I know how to incorporate them in a sentence," she said, as if it were obvious.

Rachel had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

Joe frowned, feeling like he was being mocked.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to my brother," she said, as she turned, Rachel smirking at the shocked boy.

"That was awesome," Rachel commented, laughing, as the walked to their group.

"For once, I'm thankful for my daddy's lessons," she said, smiling in return.

Rachel nodded, grabbing her hand.

"Sammy!" Quinn shouted, knowing Santana, Brittany, and Finn would follow. They'll six knew that when someone said a nickname, something was up. Sam was Sammy, Quinn was Quinnie, Rachel was Rachie, Brittany was Britt-Britt, Finn as Finny, and Santana, was Santy.

"What's up," he asked, as the six made a circle.

"I don't like Joe. He's creeping me out," Quinn told him, as Rachel nodded.

"He's always staring at you," Sam added, agreeing with the two girls.

"Like he is now?" Brittany asked, causing all of them to look. "He looks like those, uh, cereal killers. I'm not letting him near my Lucky Charms, and I'm going to tell Rory to keep him away from the rainbow."

Finn looked at his two friends, then at the boy. "What are we going to do about it?" He asked, looking at Santana.

"I have an idea," she said, smirking.

"No, you can't hurt anyone," Quinn told her, staring at Santana.

"Fine, for you, I have nothing," Santana said.

"Why don't we speak with the others. See how they feel about this," Sam suggested, looking at his five friends.

Quinn and Rachel nodded at the same time. Finn agreed, then Brittany.

"Fine, lets do it the boring way," Santana said, pouting at them.

**-**

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Kurt asked, as the sixteen children, even Puck and Matt, sat in a circle in the basement of the Berry house.

"Harmony and Joe. What do you guys think of him?" Rachel asked the group.

"Joe's creepy," Quinn said first, "I don't know about Harmony."

"He's a cereal killer. She can be his side kick."

"I don't like them. This is enough people," Santana said.

"Maybe we should stop," Artie said, looking around.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, frowning.

"Maybe we should make other friends," he clarified.

"Why? You don't want to be our friend?" Brittany asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No! It's just, it's always us, not with other people," he told them.

"We're not stopping you. If you don't want to be friends with us, then you can go," Quinn told him, glaring. The kids were shocked. They didn't expect Quinn to say anything like that before.

"Th-that's not what I meant!" Artie tried to defend himself.

"No, you want to disband our friendship. We just friends, we are a family! If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have been the person I am, I would have been mean, like my sister. I wouldn't have any friends," she told them, glaring at Artie.

"I would have probably repeated a grade, if it weren't for the help you guys gave me in my school work," Sam admitted.

"I probably wouldn't have friends. Dave and Azimo would have probably bullied me," Rachel told the group.

"You guys helped me deal with my mom's death," Kurt said.

"I don't want to not be friends with you guys," Mercedes said as she grabbed Kurt and Tina's hand.

"I'm sorry," Artie whispered to the people. "I didn't notice how you guys felt. I'm happy being your friends."

"So we're all going to be friends forever?" Finn asked, smiling at the group.

Everyone nodded. "You guys can talk to other people. We don't have to be together twenty four-seven," Quinn told her friends.

"So Joe and Harmony can be your friends, but they are not ours," Rachel added, pointing to the Faberrson and Brittana.

The others nodded, coming to a closing.

"You guys can go if you want, or you can stay. My mom is coming soon with ice cream," Sam announced, causing all of them to stay in the basement.

They each went into their little groups to talk.

"That was fun," Santana stated, when they were in their own circle. "Q has balls."

"You're a guy?" Finn asked, staring at Quinn.

"No! It's a figure of speech," Quinn answered, but noticed Finn's confused face, "she's joking."

"Oh, we could have been twin brothers," Finn said, frowning.

"I thought we were already twins?" Quinn asked, trying to make her tall friend smile.

"Yup, me and Sam and Puck are here to protect you and Rach, and Santana, and Britt," he said, causing the other two boys the nod and the four girls to smile.

"Yeah, nothing will happen to you guys as long as we are here," Puck added, fist bumping his two bros.


	12. Kidnapped

Puck

Puck smiled as he watched his sister get ready for school. They would have to go to school soon. Judy was suppose to come and pick them up and take them off at their schools.

"Having fun at school?" Puck asked, trying to make a conversation with his sister.

"Kind of. That Joe kid is getting on my nerves. He acts like I'm not around, and he's harassing Quinn," Rachel said, as she fixed her backpack.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Puck asked, as he frowned. He had talked to the kid before, when he kissed Quinn. Puck told them that if he ever heard that Joe bothered Quinn again, he would have to pick his teeth off the ground.

"It's okay, Finn and Sam won't let him near her anymore," Rachel told him, as she gave him a grin.

"Good, someone must protect my baby sisters," he said, as she ruffled her hair. After a while, Puck had started to see Quinn as a sister. She was always around, and slowly becoming family.

"Only by a year," Rachel mumbled as she tried to fix her hair.

There was a honk. The two kids got their backpacks and ran out the house. Puck locked the door as Rachel ran to the car.

Judy was driving with Sam in the passenger seat. Quinn was in the back behind Judy. Rachel was in the middle, and Puck was the last one to get in.

Rachel hugged Quinn, but she groaned and moved away. Puck frowned and looked at his blond sister.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, obviously worried.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't read quick enough last night," Quinn muttered. Puck could see that Quinn was not going to be in a good mood for the day.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rachel said, not really knowing what to say.

"It's okay," Quinn answered, looking at her hands, which were at her lap.

Puck noticed that Quinn looked uncomfortable, so he wanted to change the subject.

"You guys coming to our house after school? I know your dad can't pick you guys up, and Aunt Judy has something to do after school," Puck announced, looking at the twins.

After a while, the kids started to call the parents by Aunt and Uncle, unless they were their own parents. All the kids except for Quinn, who still used Mister and Miss.

Sam nodded. "Finn was suppose to come to my house, we'll go to yours and play games."

"Great, see you guys later," Puck said, as he left the car. He gave one last wave to his sister, being the last time he would see them in years.

Brittany

Brittany watched as her best friends walked into the school. She pulled Santana with her as they ran to the three other children. Finn was always late to school. His mother had heard about her husband's death in the army, and was taking it quite hard. Brittany would try to cheer her up whenever she saw her, and never let Finn be alone.

"Quinnie!" Brittany shouted, running the group. She heard Quinn let out a gasp, once she wrapped her arms around the shortest blond in the group.

"Britt, let her go, she's hurt," Rachel told the dancer.

Brittany's eyes widened and she let go. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay, I'm just, uh, sore," Quinn lied, not looking at anyone.

The bell rang and the kids walked to class.

Brittany saw the group later during lunch.

"We're graduating in a few weeks, are you excited? I am. We are finally leaving this place, and reunite with our friends," Rachel rambled, grinning at her best friend's brother, Brittany and Finn.

"Yeah, I miss Puck and Matt. How are they?" Sam asked, not having visited the Berry house, because of his father.

"They are fine. Our sleepovers are boring without you or Quinn," Rachel responded, frowning. Brittany knew she didn't like Russell Fabray. From what the group had heard about him, they all hated him. Brittany had heard about how he treated Sam and Quinn.

"My dad has a business trip soon, don't worry," Sam answered, watching as Quinn and Santana argued about something. Finn, Brittany, Sam, and Rachel were sitting under a tree, watching them.

"What are they even fighting about?" Finn asked, frowning.

"I don't know, but it looks pretty bad," Sam answered, standing up. The other three stood up and they all walked towards the two girls.

"Screw you Lopez," Quinn sneered, her fists clenched at her sides.

"What Fabray? Mad that your daddy is an ass?" Santana asked, sweetly.

Sam and Rachel held onto Quinn before she tackled Santana. Finn and Brittany stood near Santana.

"What do you know? You're just a bitch!" Quinn snapped, shaking in anger.

"Why don't you just disappear? No one wants you around, except that midget, but no one wants her around either!" Santana shouted, trying to hit the blonde. By that moment, the other members were with them, trying to calm the two girls down. Joe and Harmony, not a part of the group, but friends with some of the members.

Quinn stopped fighting Sam and Rachel. She just stood there, no emotion on her face.

Santana looked kind of scared. She watched as Quinn turned and walked away. Santana frowned, probably expecting a punch or slap, not the fact that Quinn would walk away. She watched as Rachel glared at him and followed her best friend.

Brittany frowned, watching Quinn and Rachel walk away for the last time in six years.

Santana

She knew she was wrong. She had to apologize to Quinn, and to an extend Rachel. She was just annoyed. She didn't even remember how the arguing had started.

She knocked on the door in front of her. Sam opened the door and glared at her. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"What do you want?" he asked, not letting her inside the class.

"I need to talk to your sister and Rachel," Santana answered, sticking her hands into her pockets.

"They don't want to talk to you," Sam answered. He was going to close the door, but Santana pushed it.

"Please, I really am sorry," she whispered, on the verge of bursting into tears.

Sam glared but let her inside the classroom.

"May I help you?" the teacher asked, as she stopped the lesson.

"Y-yeah, yes. Um Mrs. Dayton wants to see Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray," Santana said, looking at the two girls. Rachel glared at her, while Quinn didn't even look at her.

"Rachel, Quinn, you girls may go," she said. Rachel stood up, but Quinn made no moment to stand up.

"Please," Santana begged, her eyes watery.

Quinn sighed, but stood up. Both girls followed the taller brunette. They went to the end of the hall. Santana stopped and faced both girls. No one said anything for a few moments.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked, getting to the point. She folded her arms across her chest, and

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk about your dad. And to tell you that no one wants you around, either of you. I'm really sorry," Santana said, as she watched both of them.

"I forgive you," Rachel said, "it was at the heat of the moment. You didn't mean it."

Santana smiled at Rachel and did something she swore she would never do. She hugged Rachel. Both them turned to Quinn.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked, as she watched Quinn.

Quinn stood there, watching them, but she didn't say anything.

"Quinn, I'm sorry," Santana said again, hoping for something, anything.

"I know," she answered, no emotion in her voice. "Doesn't mean I forgive you."

"Please Quinn, I-I didn't mean it, I was just mad," Santana stated, looking ready to cry.

"I know. I believe you. And I'll forgive you, just not right now. Not while it's still fresh. I'm sorry, but I can't," Quinn responded, giving her a small smile. She have Santana a hug and walked back to class.

"Just wait until tomorrow. She'll forgive you tomorrow. She'll act as if nothing were wrong, I promise," Rachel told her, giving her a shy smile and turned to follow Quinn.

Santana nodded, not knowing Quinn wouldn't be there to forgive her the next day.

Finn and Sam

Finn, Sam, Rachel, and Quinn were walked towards the Berry house. The Fabray house was empty and their parents didn't feel comfortable leaving the kids unsupervised.

"Why not?" Sam asked. The four children were discussing the "Santana situation". Three out of the four did not know why Quinn didn't forgive her friend. It was disrupting the dynamics of the central group.

"My dad, he said the same thing a few days ago. I-I, it hurt and I really want to forgive Santana, I do, but I can't say it. I feel like if I forgive her, I'm giving her permission to say those things. I don't need two people to tell me those types of things," Quinn explained, not looking at anyone.

"You can't be sure. I mean, I know Santana can be, well mean, but that's who she is. She's not like your father. When she is mean, she's not trying to hurt you the same way your father is. They aren't the same. Santana really doesn't seem sorry," Finn responded, wrapping his arm around the girl.

"You're right. C-can we go to Santana's house? I want to tell her," Quinn told them, suddenly shy. She looked at her three friends. They were all smiling at her.

Finn and Sam nodded. The four children started to walk towards Santana's house.

Sam clenched his fists. He didn't like his father, for what he had done to his baby sister. She didn't have a high self-esteem. She was afraid of many adults. She was cautious about what she said. She was ten, she didn't need to be like that, but his father made her into that.

Quinn suddenly stopped and started to tie her shoes. "You guys go, I'll catch up in a few seconds," she told them.

Rachel and both boys continued walked. They stopped when they heard a whimper. They turned and saw a man holding a white clothe over Quinn's mouth and nose. Quinn was struggling.

"Let her go!" Rachel shouted, ready to defend.

The man was tall, he had black hair. He was wearing all black, and was standing next to a grey car.

He reached for his back and reached for his gun. Quinn had stopped struggling and was unconscious.

Finn and Sam looked at each other. They had to protect the girls.

"You," the guy said, pointing at Rachel, "get in the car, or I shoot your friend."

Rachel took a step forward, but Sam's hand on her elbow stopped her.

"No, and let her go," Sam demanded, as he glared at the man in front of them.

The guy smirked, "I think you have to listen to me, I do have this girl," the man told the children.

"Now, I'm going to say this once, get in the fucking car," he ordered, staring at Rachel.

She made Sam let go of her and entered the car. The man put Quinn next to her, and Rachel immediately started to check on the girl.

The guy started to walk to the driver seat, but Sam and Finn wouldn't have that. They attacked him. Rachel tried to open the car door, but that safety lock was on. She was screaming for help, while trying to open the door and trying to wake up Quinn.

Sam kicked the man, but he just pushed the blond boy away. He took out the gun and aimed it at the boys.

"Walk away," he demanded, as he took the safety off the gun.

"Let them go," Finn ordered, as he stepped in front of Sam.

They heard the door open and turned to see Rachel get out of the passenger's seat. The man pulled the trigger and shot Finn in the arm. Rachel and Sam froze, when they heard the gun shot. The man grabbed Rachel by the hair and threw her into the car. Sam was trying to stop the bleeding, while Finn passed out of the pain.

Sam watched as the car left with his sisters in it.


	13. Night

Quinn groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her head was killing her. All she remembered was heading to Santana's house, and she had to tie her shoes, after that, everything went blank. She looked around, but couldn't see anything. It was dark. Nothing felt familiar. The floor was cold and hard. It was too dark. Even the scent of the room was different.

"Quinn?" a small voice asked, causing Quinn to sit up quickly. Her head was spinning. She groaned a little in pain. She tried to rub her temple to get rid of her pain.

"Who's there?" she questioned, trying to see in the dark. The voice was familiar, but her head was a little fuzzy. The figure got closer, but she couldn't see any features.

"Quinn, it's me Rachel," the voice answered, as they sat right in front of the blond. The voice was the only comfort she got.

"Rach? Where are we?" Quinn questioned, lying back down. Rachel moved so Quinn would lay her head on her lap. Once she knew it was Rachel, Quinn decided to rest for a while.

"I don't know, the man didn't let me see," she responded, as she ran her hand through the blond locks. She hugged the girl close, looking for comfort.

"Man? What happened?" Quinn asked, trying to remember. All she remembered was tying her shoes.

"W-we were walking, and you stopped to tie your shoes. And-and when we turned around, the man had you. He, uh, he put something on your mouth, and you fell asleep, I guess that's why you don't remember. The man, he-he told me to get in car, or he would hurt you. I got in, and he threw you in. Sam and F-Finn, they tried to stop him. He, Quinn, he shot Finn," she explained, her tears rolling down onto Quinn's face.

"I-is Finn okay?" Quinn asked, her body trembling in fear. She needed to know her friend, her almost brother was alright.

"I don't know Quinn," Rachel answered. She wished someone would find them. They needed to get out of that place.

"Do you know who took us?" Quinn asked, as she gripped Rachel's hair.

"No, I don't," the brunette answered, on the verge of breaking down.

"I promise to protect you," Quinn whispered, as she slowly sat up. The affect of the chloroform was starting to disappear.

Rachel nodded, as she moved to sit on Quinn's lap. Quinn wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and sang softly into her ear.

Rachel's body shook in fear, of what the future would hold, of what had happened to Finn, of the possibility of being stuck in the room forever.

**-**

Sam was in the ambulance as Finn was taken to hospital. Sam was pale, felt sick, and tears were running down his face. He was in shock of what had just happened. He couldn't believe he couldn't save his sister, his twin, and one of his best friends. He didn't know how he was going to tell their families, their friends.

Once they go to the hospitals, Finn was rushed out, as he was losing blood. Sam followed quickly behind, but stayed in the waiting room while the doctor's took Fin into the emergency room.

A little while later, Carol Hudson rushed into the waiting room. She ran to the blond boy once she saw him.

"Sam, what happened? What happened to Finn? Where are Rachel and Quinn?" She questioned, looking around.

Sam just shook his head and broke down in her arms. He cried for his friend in the emergency room, for his sister and friend where were god knows where, for what he was feeling, for everything.

Carol didn't know what to do, so she just held the boy. She also send out a message to the families of his friends. She knew he would need them and they might find out what had happened.

**-**

"Rach, were you awake the whole way?" Quinn asked, once Rachel calmed down a bit.

"Yeah, I had to make sure he didn't hurt you," the brunette answered, her eyes closed.

"Did you see where we went? The path?" she inquired, trying to recall if she could see anything that would help them.

"No, he said if I looked out, he would shoot you," Rachel responded, "I'm sorry."

"Shh, Rach it's okay, you kept me safe, I owe you," Quinn said, trying to sooth her.

"Will we get out of here?" Rachel asked, looking at the ceiling, her voice holding a lot of fear.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll be free again," Quinn answered, trying to reassure Rachel and herself.

"I'm happy I have you with me," Rachel muttered, the exhaustion and stress finally taking over her body.

"I am too. Now go to sleep Rach, I'll be here when you wake up," Quinn told her, helping her lay down.

Quinn sat back against the wall and stared at the place she thought the door was.

**-**

Most of the kids and their parents were at the hospital. Sam had stopped crying, but he didn't say anything, no matter how much everyone tried. Soon, the parents decided to let the kids try by themselves.

"What happened, Sam?" Kurt asked, staring at the quiet blond boy, who was staring at his hands.

"Sammy, where's Quinnie and Rachie?" Brittany asked, looking around for two of her best friends. She moved to sit next to him, and held him. Santana made everyone leave them for a while. She knew that if anyone could get through to him, it was her Brittany.

Sam looked at her with sad green eyes. He shook his head, as tears began to fall.

"H-he shot Finn. He took them. He took Rachel. Brittany, he took my sister," Sam whispered, his voice breaking, "He took her, and I couldn't stop him. I couldn't save them."

Brittany froze. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to think. She never got to say goodbye. She hugged Sam as he broke down.

Santana and Puck rushed to the two blondes when they say them cry.

"Sam, where the hell is my sister?" Puck asked, needing to know.

"I-I don't know," Sam whispered.

"You were the last one to see them. I'm not playing. Where is my sister, Samuel," Puck growled, grabbing Sam by his collar. He pressed his body against the wall and raised his fist. "This is the last time I'm going to ask, where the _fuck_ is my sister?"

Sam's body shook. "I-I don't know Noah. Th-the man took them, and he shot Finn. W-we tried to stop him, I swear we did, but he got away H-he left with Quinn and Rachel. He left with our sister, Noah. I-I'm so sorry, we really tried to stop him, I swear we did."

Puck released him, in shock. Sam fell to his knees in tears. Brittany rushed to comfort him, while Santana awkwardly stood there; knowing she never got to make up with Quinn. The last conversation she ever had, was begging for forgiveness but never getting it. Tears formed in her eyes, as she watched the scene in front of her, Sam crying, Brittany crying with him, Puck staring at the wall with his fists clenched, all of them at the hospital because Finn got hurt. Her tears fell, as her body shook.

**-**

Quinn sighed, as she tried to think of anything to get out of the place. She needed to protect Rachel; she needed to set them free. She was going to protect the girl in her arms, even it was the last thing she did.

"I promise Rachel, I'll get us out of here," she whispered, kissing her forehead.

**-**

"M-Mom, Uncle Hiram, Uncle LeRoy, Aunt Carole, we need to talk to you," Sam said, pointing towards himself, Puck, Santana, and Brittany.

The four adults followed them.

"A-a man shot Finn. He took Rachel and Quinn. I-I couldn't save them," he cried, as his mother hugged him.

Santana was holding Brittany, Carole had her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. Hiram broke down, while LeRoy hugged him, and Puck was shaking in anger. He had tears falling down his face.

All the people turned to the group when they heard Judy cry. Sam kept apologizing, as he held her close.

No one else knew what happened, but by the looks of it, Finn's injury, Rachel and Quinn's disappearance seemed even more serious.

Their hearts broke for the three parent's crying and the two boys.

**-**

The door started the move, making Quinn jump and Rachel to wake up. A big dark figure walked in. Quinn stood up and pushed Rachel behind her.

"Let us go," Quinn ordered, her body ready for anything. The room was lit up, and it was empty. There was nothing, just the three people. The walls were all black, as was the door. Quinn glared at him, as she made sure Rachel was out of his sight.

"No, make yourselves at home. You're going to be here for a _long_ time," he answered, smirking at the girl in front of him.

Quinn glared even harder at the man in front of her. "Why? Why did you take us?" Quinn asked, ready to hit him.

"Why not? I don't think you are in a position to question me," he responded, his voice smug.

"What do you want from us?" Quinn questioned, her voice full of fear. Her fists were clenched, ready to punch him if he tried anything.

"Nothing yet. I just came to tell you it's ten. You two should get some rest, we have a lot to do tomorrow," he said, as he walked out of the room, turning off the lights on his way out..

Quinn turned around and hugged Rachel, just as she started to cry.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here, you're not alone," Quinn whispered, trying to sooth the girl.

That's how they spend their first night, holding each other, not knowing what the future held.

**-**

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, she's about four foot six, blonde hair. Her eyes are hazel. She's kind of pale. She's ten. She was wearing a blue dress, with a blue headband. She had black shoes. Please find them they are just ten year olds," Judy described to the police. After Sam had told them what he had seen, and everyone calmed down a little Hiram called the police.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, she's four foot two. She's short. She has brown hair and her eyes are brown as well. He had on a blue sweater with a unicorn on it and a blue and white skirt. She had long socks and black Mary Janes. Just like Judy said, she's also ten, please find them," Hiram said, begged. His eyes began to form more tears.

"We'll do all we can Mr. Berry, Ms Fabray. We'll send out an Amber Alert for both girls," the police man answered, his heart breaking for the parents in front of him.

The other children were watching, tears falling down their faces. They always assumed the sixteen friends would be together all through high school.

**-**

"Two girls were kidnapped and a young boy was shot earlier today, Rachel Berry, ten, and Lucy Quinn Fabray, also ten. Both girls were last seen in Lima Ohio. The boy will stay unidentified, but he is said to be okay. The suspect is said to be in his mid-thirties, black hair, and drives a grey Honda. If you see these girls or the suspects, please call your local police," the anchor woman said, as two pictures showed up of the two girls.

The man smirked when he saw the pictures, as he went to check on the two girls. The brunette, Rachel, was asleep on the ground while the blond, Quinn was asleep as she sat against the wall. He couldn't wait to get them ready for their future and the rest of their lives. He would start by letting them sleep the night.


	14. Year

One year. Twelve months. Fifty-two weeks. Three hundred and sixty-five days. Eight thousand seven hundred and sixty hours. Five hundred twenty- five thousand and six hundred minutes. Thirty million five hundred and thirty-six seconds.

That is how long they had been stuck, in that room, the house, for. It has been a year since they had seen their families, their friends. It's been a year since they had seen or had any contact with the outside world. The man, they had not learned his name and chose to refer to him as "The Man". When they were around him, they had to call him 'Sir'. He enjoyed the power over the two girls. To him, they were like pets. He barely treated them like people. He hadn't hurt them that bad yet, just a slap here and there when they didn't do what he said, as if he was training them for something. For what? They didn't know.

Rachel was asleep in the corner of the room far away of the door. The man decided to train them separately. He took Rachel early in the morning and left Quinn alone, waiting for her return. When she returned she was sleepy, but unharmed. There was no visible wound or bruise, which Quinn was happy to notice. Once he left, Quinn has searched her body to make sure there was not a single scratch. After Rachel fell asleep, Quinn went to the other corner on the other side of the wall and stared at her. Quinn watched as Rachel breathed in her sleep.

Quinn knew she was tougher. She was thankful for her father's teachings. It made her more sustainable to painful punishments. She was used to being punished if she did something wrong, or not in a way that her father, or The Man wanted. Rachel was not. She didn't live with what Quinn had to live through. She broke easily. Quinn had to keep her from getting hurt. She had to do whatever it took so Rachel wouldn't break, or be too traumatized. She would take Rachel's punishments. She was willing to sacrifice herself for her best friend.

The blond eleven year old stood up and looked at the ground. She could see the sunlight from under the door. She could tell The Man was going to feed them soon, give them their lunch. Quinn walked towards the door and stood there, ready to take their food.

The door opened and he gave her two plates, then closed the door. He wouldn't watch them eat. He would just return to take the plates, empty or not. He didn't care. His job was too just give them the food, if they ate it or not was on them. For the first three days, the plates would be untouched. Finally, on the fourth day, Rachel gave in. She ate. Quinn only ate when Rachel told her to.

He never gave them food if it would need a fork, spoon, or knife. That day, he gave them each a piece of bread and a hand full of chicken bits. It wasn't enough to fill them up. It was less than half the plate. She frowned, knowing Rachel was really hungry. The Man knew Rachel was vegan, but he didn't seem to care. He gave them meat, chicken, fish, anything to make her uncomfortable. He enjoyed making causing emotional and mental pain.

Quinn gave the sleeping girl a sad small smile. She moved some of her food to Rachel's plate and went to wake her up.

"Rach, food is here," Quinn whispered, gently shaking her best friend. Rachel moaned, but sat up. She was rubbing her eyes.

"Wha's goin' on?" Rachel slurred, groggy from sleep. She pushed herself up to look her best friend.

"Time to eat," Quinn told her, as she took her the food. She put Rachel's plate in front of her and sat down next to her with her food in front of her.

"Why do I have more than you?" Rachel asked, confused at the disproportion.

"I ate some before waking you up. I wanted you to sleep a little more. He woke you pretty early today. Eat now," Quinn told her, giving her a smile.

Quinn ate the small amount of food she had on her plate. She smiled as Rachel ate her food, not catching the lie.

"What do you think he's preparing us for?" Rachel asked, turning to her best friend.

"I don't know, Rach," Quinn answered, as she shoved the last bit of bread left into her mouth.

"I-I'm scared Quinn. H-he always threatens the others. He-he told me if I didn't listen, he would go back to Lima and take the others," Rachel whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Quinn made a note that they weren't in Lima. But moved to comfort Rachel.

"He won't hurt them, or you okay," she promised her, "I'll make sure of it."

"How about you?" Rachel asked, looking at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Eat Rachel, you've barely touched your food," Quinn responded, not wanting to answer that question.

Rachel nodded and went back to finish her food. After they finished, both girls went to the corner of the room. Quinn leaned back with Rachel on her lap. Rachel started crying. She kept repeating how she missed her fathers, how she missed Puck, Sam, Brittany, even Santana.

Quinn kissed her cheek and held her close. She tightened her arms around her.

**-**

"One year, we were suppose to graduate together!" Sam shouted, angry. He was glaring policeman in front of him.

Russell Fabray was devastated when he had heard his daughter was kidnapped. It made Sam angry. His father didn't do anything to look for his youngest child. Russell had connections, yet he did nothing. Sam didn't like him before, he hated him now.

"Samuel," Judy reprimanded.

"What? He's not doing much. If he was doing his job, Quinn and Rachel would be with us," he responded, his body shaking. He was angry. He was angry at Russell Fabray, Frannie, his mother, the policeman, the man who took his sister and one of his friends, at Finn, Santana, Rachel, Quinn, and he was angry at himself the most.

"We're trying all we can. We'll find your sisters as soon as we can. I promised you," the policeman told the boy in front of him.

Sam nodded, before rushing to his room.

**-**

Rachel was staring at the door when she head a crash on the other side. Worrying about Quinn's safety, she stood up. She didn't know of how to help Quinn, she just stood there, staring at the door, waiting. Then the door opened, and The Man just dumped Quinn on the floor.

"Make sure she doesn't fall asleep. She probably has a concussion. I'll get a doctor to come by later. Just, keep her awake," he said, as he gave Quinn one last look. He closed the door. Rachel rushed to her fallen friend.

"Quinn?" she whispered, as she made the girl sit up.

"I'm-I'm so sl-sleepy," she muttered, as she tried to get comfortable.

"No, you can't sleep. You might not wake up," Rachel told her, as she lightly slapped Quinn's cheek.

"B-but m'tired," she slurred, as she slowly lost consciousness.

"No! Quinn, you can't leave me here. Please, try to stay awake for me? Please Quinn, I need you, I can't stay here without you," Rachel pleaded, hugged Quinn.

"M'kay, jus' fo' you," Quinn responded, as she rubbed her eyes.

"We'll talk. He said he's getting a doctor, so we'll talk until the doctor gets here. Knowing The Man, he's getting a doctor friend, so he won't have to release us," Rachel rambled, as she leaned back.

"Wha you want t' talk 'bout?" Quinn mumbled, she speech still of. Rachel could see Quinn was trying really had to not fall asleep.

"How did you hurt your head?" she asked, as she stared at the bump on Quinn's head. It was purple, and it looked painful.

"I uh, I fell down the-the stairs," Quinn answered, giving Rachel a small smile.

"You fell down or you were pushed?" Rachel inquired.

"S-same thing."

**-**

"Yes, one of them is hurt. She has a concussion and I need her at top condition. So, come here and check on her?" the man said. He was on the phone with his doctor friend.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. You have to be careful Marvin, I won't be around go heal the girls if you always hurt them," the doctor responded.

"I know. But you should have heard what she was telling me. It's like she wanted to get hurt," Marvin answered, trying to defend himself. He remembered what had happened minutes before he had pushed her down the stairs.

Marvin closed the door as Quinn stood in front of him. She looked determined, and he smirked at her.

"What is it?" he asked, as he leaned against the door. This was the only girl he had ever met that had fire in her. She didn't break easily, not like her friend, not like the girls he had dated.

"Do what you want to me. Don't hurt her. If she does something bad or doesn't do what you want, take it out on me. I won't fight back. Just punish me for the both of us, not her," the blond girl told him.

He had smile. This he did not expect. He didn't expect the girl to be so willing to sacrifice herself for someone else. The brunette meant a lot to her. He could have fun with this.

"We'll see about this," he answered, looking smug.

A few minutes later, just to have fun, he pushed her down the stairs. He didn't train her. He just wanted to see her hurt. It was what she wanted, so it was she was going to get.

**-**

"S-sing somtin?" Quinn slurred, half awake.

"What do you want me to sing?" Rachel whispered, as she moved to get a little more comfortable. She did not know how Quinn could sit still with Rachel on her lap for a long time.

"D-Defyin' Gravity?" Quinn asked, smiling.

"From Wicked?" Rachel questioned, slightly surprised.

"Y-yeah. I re-remember you were t-talking 'bout the okay. And-and I remember lis-listening to the songs," Quinn explained.

"That was five years ago," Rachel said in shock.

"I know," she whispered. "Sing."

Rachel moved her a little. She sat a little straighter and started to sing softly.

"Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down"

Rachel's singing got caught off. The door opened and The Man walking in with another guy.

"Sit her up," he ordered Rachel, who quickly sat Quinn up.

The doctor checked her over, and then moved back.

"She's going to be okay. Just keep her awake for a few more hours," the doctor said, looking at The Man. He nodded and looked Rachel.

The doctor walked out of the room. The man crouched down and looked at both girls.

"Tomorrow will be your only free day. This is the only time I'm doing this. Soon, you'll be used to this," he said, looking at Quinn. Rachel didn't notice because she was also looking at Quinn.

He stood up and left.

"W-we get to spend the whole d-day together," Quinn said, giving Rachel a weak grin.

"Yeah, we do," she answered, having a bad feeling about why Quinn was hurt.

**-**

He had a year. Maybe a little more to get them ready. Maybe just the blonde. But was a year enough? He would find out. She seemed ready to be trained, and as long as he kept the brunette, she would do anything he wanted. It was perfect.


	15. Sold

"He did what?" the blond twelve year old asked, her body shaking in anger. Quinn had bruises on her arm, a cut on her forehead, and other parts of her body. It was nothing that wouldn't heal in a few days or weeks. Rachel had a reddish purple cheek. It was obvious she had been hit. It made Quinn's blood boil.

"H-he slapped me," Rachel responded, her body shaking. She had not been hit in over a year. She knew what Quinn had done. She didn't need to ask. She knew Quinn was being punished for her. She knew, but she didn't try to stop her.

"We had a fuckin' deal," she snapped, wanting to beat his head in. She stood up and started banging on the door. "You asshole! You promised!" Rachel watched her as she banged the door. Rachel was slightly scared The Man was going to hurt Quinn for calling him names.

"Quinn! Quinn stop, please, stop. It's okay, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt. It's okay, it doesn't hurt," Rachel lied as she tried to reassure her protector. She grabbed the blonde's hand before it impacted with the door. She then grabbed Quinn's face so she could see her face. "Quinn, please, calm down. It doesn't hurt."

Quinn looked at her like she didn't believe her. She reached up and watched as Rachel flinched when she touched her bruised cheek. "That doesn't seem like it doesn't hurt Rachel. Don't you dare fuckin' lie to me," she snapped.

Rachel frowned. She had never seen Quinn so angry before. It scared her a little. Quinn breathing was shallow. Her body was trembling. Her fists seemed to be clenched so tight, her nails might draw blood.

"Qu-Quinn, you're scaring me," Rachel whispered, as she moved away from her best friend. She saw the hurt look on Quinn's face. But then Quinn turned and screamed. "Quinn? Are you okay? I can help you. I know how you feel."

"Am I okay? You are seriously asking me that? What do you think Rachel? We've been here for two fuckin' years Rachel, two damn years! How the hell can I be okay? You have no fuckin' idea how I feel! You think just because we are both stuck here we will feel the same? News flash, we don't! This is the first time you have been hit in a year, while I get hit every fuckin' day. So don't you dare say you feel the same as me!" Quinn shouted, tears streaming down her face. Rachel had tears streaming down her face as well.

Rachel hugged Quinn. She held her friend as said friend broke down. That was the first time Quinn shed a tear since they had been kidnapped. Rachel held her as the blond released two years of pent up sadness.

"Let it out. Just let it out," Rachel soothed. She rubbed Quinn's back as she cried.

**-**

"Where's your sister?" David Karofsky asked, as he pushed Sam against the lockers. He was laughing with his friends. For a seventh grader, he was really ruthless. "Oh yeah, she left with a guy because she couldn't be with you any longer. How does it feel to know your sister didn't want to be with you?"

Sam glared at him. Finn pushed Karofsky away from his best friend. "Back off!"

"You and what army?" the bully sneered, as he stood in front of the tall boy.

"I don't need an army to beat you," Puck said from behind Finn. He pushed Karofsky so they would be facing each other. "I don't need an army, unlike you, always hiding behind others. Are you really that scared of me? Do you need people just to beat me? Why don't you fight me? One-on-one?"

"Shut up Berry," he snapped as he pushed Puck.

"Oh, so you're going to just push me? Are you too scared to punch me? I mean, it's not like you can land one on me. Why don't you do us a favor and leave us alone. And if I hear you say one more thing about Quinn and Rachel, well let's say you will be leaving in a stretcher."

Karofsky glared at the three boys one last time and walked away.

**-**

Quinn cried herself to sleep. Rachel held her. She didn't know why Quinn was willing to sacrifice herself for her. Why would she do that? Rachel was grateful, but it made her sad that it was her fault Quinn was being hurt everyday. Some days would be better than others. Some days Quinn would return one bruise, others The Man had to carry her back.

That led her to think about what the man was teaching them. For a while, he would make them obedient. They had to do what he said. They could not talk back, or they get punished. Or in her case, she will get Quinn to get punished for her. She knew that had to stop. It had to or Quinn will resent her. Rachel couldn't have that.

The door opened and The Man just slid two plates into the room. They had bits of meat on it. And bread. He always gave them bread.

Rachel also noticed Quinn losing weight. She knew Quinn would be giving Rachel half her food. That also had to stop. She didn't want Quinn to protect her. She needed Quinn to start protecting herself. She needed to start taking care of herself if she wanted to take care of Rachel.

Rachel didn't want to wake Quinn up, but if she didn't, their food will become less appetizing and cold. But looking at the sleeping blond, she was so calm, so peaceful. She had not looked peaceful in two years.

Rachel couldn't believe they hadn't seen their families and friends in two years. She was grateful she didn't have to be alone. Out of all her friends, she was happy it was Quinn that was with her. She wasn't happy they were taken, but she was happy to have her best friend with her.

Something about Quinn gave Rachel butterflies. When Quinn gave her a smile, her whole world lit up. The Man made sure both girls showered together. He needed both girls as clean as possible. She always blushed when she saw Quinn's body. She was also shy around her. She felt stronger feeling than the time she was crushing on Sam. She didn't know what that meant. She didn't know if Quinn felt the same as her.

She shook Quinn and helped her eat. Quinn was emotionally drained and wasn't functioning well. After eating, Quinn went back to sleep, her head on Rachel's lap.

**-**

"Just give me a few weeks. She'll be ready for you by then," Marvin said, as he watched the two girls sleep. He was on a phone with another man. The training was almost over. He knew he was getting rid of one, but what about the other? He'll just keep her to clean and do chores. She was useless anyways.

"One month, that is all you get. She better be trained and she better not have a scratch on her, or else," the man on the other side said.

"Yes sir, she'll be perfect when you come for her," Marvin answered. He had to think of ways for her to be obedient without punishing her. Just then, he thought of an idea.

**-**

"We had a fuckin' deal," Quinn snapped, her small frame trying to intimidate the man in front of her. He had found her asleep on Rachel's lap. He woke her up and dragged her out the room.

"Yeah, we'll there is a new one. We're switching it up. For every mistake you make, your little friend is getting punished," he told her, smirking at the horror on her face.

"No way! You're not touching her!" the blonde snapped, wanting to punch him.

"Well, that means you'll have to do what I say," he said smugly.

Quinn let out a frustrated breath. She really wanted to beat the man in front of her. What did he want from them? From her? What did they do to deserve this?

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, wanting to know why they were there. Why they couldn't go home.

"You are going to make me some money," he answered, as if it were obvious.

Quinn frowned. Make money, how? She didn't know, and she didn't want to ask.

-

The month passed quickly. Rachel barely had a bruise on her body. Quinn didn't want Rachel to get hurt because of her. She did everything for The Man. She acted like an obedient slave.

The Man entered the room. He threw the girls new clothes and ordered them to change. He watched them with no interest. He, then made them walk in front of him.

They walked to the kitchen. It was white, with brown cabinets. There was a mountain of dishes in the sink. There was a table near a wall with six chairs around it. There was also a white refrigerator.

A man was sitting on the chair at the head of the table. He looked older than The Man. He had blond hair and a mustache. He wore a blue suit. The Man sat across with the girls sitting on the sides. Rachel and Quinn stared at each other, afraid.

"Which one?" the new man asked, as he watched both girls. He gave them an innocent smile.

"Blonde," The Man answered, smirking at Quinn who frowned.

"How old is she Marvin?" the new man asked, as he stared at the scared blond.

"Twelve I believe," The Man, named Marvin answered. He seemed excited and the girls did not like it one bit.

"What's your name?" the man asked, staring, making Quinn uncomfortable.

"Qu-Quinn, s-sir," she stuttered, as she looked at the man's face. That was one of the lessons Marvin taught them. They had to look at the face of the person who was talking to them.

"And you?" he asked the brunette sitting silently across Quinn.

"Rachel, sir," she answered softly, also looking at the man's face.

"How much?" he asked, looking at Marvin.

"A million," he answered, looking smug.

The man nodded as he signed a check. He, then slid the check to Marvin. The two men stood up and walked out of the room.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, scared out of her mind.

"I-I don't know," Quinn answered, also scared.

Both men then walked in. They stood in front of the two girls.

"Say goodbye to Rachel, Quinn. You're coming with me," the blond man said.

Both girls couldn't breath. They looked at each other. This was one of their worst nightmares. They needed each other. They couldn't make it out without each other.

"No!" Rachel shouted as she shot out of her chair and went to hug Quinn.

Quinn hugged her back. She didn't want to let go. She loved Rachel. She needed Rachel.

The man got Quinn's arm and started to drag her away. Marvin held Rachel from running to Quinn.

"Quinn! Bring her back! Please don't take her from me! Quinn! I need you! Quinn!" Rachel shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"Rachel! I love you! Be strong! Let me go! Rachel! You're going to be okay! Rachel!" Quinn shouted as she was dragged out the house. Tears were also falling down her face.

She felt the sun hit her face. She gave up trying to pull away and let the guy drag her to a black car. He pushed her to the back seat, got in the driver seat, drove away. She watched as the house she was stuck in for two years get smaller.

She sat up when she saw a small figure run out of the house, only to get pulled back. She sat back and cried into her hands.

**-**

"Welcome to your new home," the blond man said as he pushed Quinn into a room. There was nothing in the room. Quinn walked to the corner. The room felt empty. Her heart felt empty.

**-**

Both girls cried themselves to sleep, wishing for the other to hold.


	16. Return

Rachel just stared at the door. She didn't know how long she sat there, doing nothing. She was wishing, hoping that Quinn would walk through that door. She wished for a chance to hug her best friend, She couldn't get through it without Quinn. She needed her best friend to hold her. Part of her heart and soul went missing the minute Quinn was taken from her.

Marvin entered the room and smirked when he heard Rachel let out a sob. He knew this would destroy not just one, but both of the girls. He did not know how the other girl was doing, or what was happened to her, nor did he care. He got the money and that was all he cared about. He also had his little slave, his maid in a way.

"Get up. Just because your friend is gone does not mean you get to do nothing. Get your ass up and do some work around the house. You're not going to be lazy around here," he ordered, as he glared at her.

Rachel, giving up hope, stood up and followed Marvin into the hall and the kitchen. She didn't look up or pay attention to where she was going. She just kept her eyes on the ground.

"Wash every dish by the time I return, if one dish is dirty or you don't finish, you'll be sorry," he threatened, as he pushed her to the sink.

When he returned, she was done. Everything was clean, so he made her clean the living room. He made her clean the whole house, and not once did she complain.

She went back to her room and stared at the ceiling. She felt empty. She felt like she had nothing else to live for.

Weeks pasted, and she felt even worse. She knew what she felt for Quinn was what she felt for Sam, if not stronger. She didn't know what that meant. She knew it was okay to like girls, she did have two dads, but what about Quinn. Her parents probably didn't believe in that. But what did she care. It's not like she'll see her fathers, brother, friends, or Quinn again. If these past two years taught her anything, it was that hoping was useless. Nothing good happened in the past two years, then nothing good will happen in the next five or ten years.

That's how Rachel lived for the next year. There is no point. She was nothing, but a slave. She would just keep the house clean to please Marvin. There was nothing else to do, to hope.

**-**

Quinn sat there, staring at nothing, as tears streamed down her face. She was thinking of what had happened the past week. He broke her. She was finally broken down. Something she didn't think was possible. She didn't think anything would break her. What he did that week, no, she won't, she couldn't think about it. If she doesn't think about it, it didn't happen. But who was she kidding, it didn't work with what her dad did, it definitely won't work with what happened in the past week.

She hoped Rachel didn't have to go through that, through what she had to go through. But Marvin didn't seem like the type to do that. He didn't seem as evil, but what did she know. He sold her. He split her and Rachel up. Marvin, the man she hated with all her might. She hated him more than she hated her own father. And that was big.

Russell Fabray, she wondered if he decided to hurt her brother, her mother. She missed them. She missed holding Sam's hand, hugging Judy, even Frannie's sarcasm and bitchiness. She missed them and wished to go home, or to be with Rachel. It was safer there. It was safer anywhere except where she was.

Quinn sat in the corner of the dark room and rocked herself. She felt like she had permanent tear-stained on the face. She had not stopped crying in the past week. She couldn't. Anything would set her off and she would start crying. She hated it. She hated feeling worthless or the fact that there is no more hope.

She wished she never broke down that day. If she hasn't, maybe she could have turned her emotions off. Her father did it. Her sister did it. Her mother stopped doing it, but she did it. Sam couldn't. He wore his heart on his sleeve.

She wondered how he was doing. It must be horrible for him. He saw them be taken away. From what Rachel told her, he fought for her, for them. She hoped Finn was okay. He took a bullet for them. She owed him for that. She won't give up complete hope for him. She owed him that much. He deserved to know his injury wasn't in vain. She had to think of a way to get back to Rachel. Once she gets back, they can find a way to escape.

**-**

The Fabrays, sans Frannie, and Berrys sat in the living room of the Fabray house. When Russell heard about Quinn's kidnapping, he was angry. He blamed everyone, especially the Berrys, Judy, all of Quinn's friends, especially Sam and Finn, the two boys that were with them. He resented Sam, but the boy didn't care. He didn't like his father, and everyone knew that. At twelve years old, he became a man of his own. He was older mentally.

The two families sat across from the police officer in charge of the case. He had called them and told them he had a small lead, and he thought the families deserved to know. They were just waiting for Finn and Carole. The policeman needed both boys who had seen the man who took the girls.

Soon the Hudson family walked in and they were able to start. Carole sat next to Judy, who was sitting next to Russell, and Hiram, who was sitting next to LeRoy. Finn sat next to Sam and Puck.

"I believe we have found the man who took your daughters. His name is Marvin Ryans. He is twenty-eight. From what we know, he has been in prison before, for a small felony. I have brought a picture, and I need Samuel and Finnegan, to tell us, me, if this is the man who took them," the policeman told them. The tall boy and the blonde boy nodded.

The police officer showed them the picture of the man. Sam and Finn's features went angry when they noticed it was the man who kidnapped both Rachel and Quinn.

"That's him. That's the bastard who took them," Sam responded, as he clenched his fists.

"Samuel Fabray, you will respect the man," Russell told him, as he glared at the boy.

"Why should I listen to you? You aren't my father. You are nothing to me. If I had it my way, I would take my mother's last name. I am not a Fabray," Sam told him, as he stood up and walked away.

"Can you believe that boy?" the eldest Fabray asked his wife.

"Yes, I can Russell," she answered as she got up and walked away. The other visitors just sat there, uncomfortable. Finn and Puck stood up and ran towards their best friend.

The policeman stood up. "This was, uh, this was all I needed. Thank you for your corroboration," he said, as he walked out of the room.

Russell turned to the Berry men and glared at them. "This is your entire fault. If my daughter wasn't friends with yours, then she would had still been here!"

They didn't answer. They saw no point in fighting with him. They knew he had his head far up his ass to see his daughter wasn't the only one missing. Instead they turned to Carole Hudson.

"Thank you for bringing Finn over. It means a lot to us and Judy," he said.

She smiled. "It's nothing, anything to help those girls. I loved, love them as if they were mine," she answered. Both Berry men hugged her.

**-**

A year passed, a year without Quinn. She wondered if this is how her family felt, how Quinn's family felt with them gone. Three years since she last saw her family. One since she saw her best friend. She didn't know what was going to happen, if Quinn was still alive. Marvin told her he didn't talk to the man who bought her. He didn't know or care about what happened to Quinn. She wasn't his responsibility. Rachel was barely his responsibly. He didn't care.

Rachel stood up and walked to the door. It was time for the daily cleaning.

**-**

Two. Two graduation in a row. They hadn't gotten to the date yet, but it was getting closer. It was another reminder to Sam, to Puck, to Finn, to the whole group that the youngest Berry and the younger twin were still missing, that they hadn't much to go on except a name and face. It didn't help much if they didn't have a place. There was an alert, and everyone knew to look out for Marvin Ryans.

Most people had given up hope, the parents except Hiram, LeRoy, Judy and Carole, the kids, except for Brittany, Finn, Sam, and Puck, the police except for a few. Most believed the girls were dead and the parents were wasting their time. They believed the Berrys and Fabrays should make a funeral. There was no hope and the girls were never coming back. It pissed off those who did believe.

But they knew. They hoped. They prayed. The girls would return one day. They would come home.

**-**

Quinn couldn't see. She couldn't see anything. It was dark. Her hands were tied on her back. She was blindfolded and gagged. She could feel a small vibration, and she could hear a motor. She knew she was in a car. She didn't know where she was going.

She could hear Jefferson, the man who bought her mutter swear words. She knew they were aimed at her. She had pissed him off one too many times. She was just scared he was going to kill her and dump her body in a lake, or ditch.

The car stopped and she heard the open and slammed shut. Then her door opened. "Get out," he ordered, as he roughly pulled her out of the car. He slammed the door shut once she was out and made her walk.

**-**

"No! You can't, we had a deal!" Rachel heard someone shout. She sat up, frowning. She didn't know what was going on outside her room. She pressed her ear against the door to see if she could hear better.

"No refunds," she heard Marvin respond. She could hear a few mumbles and a door slamming shut. She heard Marvin scream in frustration and a crash. She heard footsteps getting closer, so she moved away.

The door opened and Marvin threw someone inside. He glared at them, gave them a quick kick before walking out and slamming the door, causing both of them to jump.

Once Rachel was sure he was gone, she moved towards the body on the ground. As she got closer the more she saw. Like blonde hair and pale skin. They had their hands tied together on her back, a blindfold covering their eyes, and a gag in their mouth. She also noticed the body was small, and female. It was...Quinn.

Rachel rushed to the girl. She got on her knees and started to untie her wrist. She took the blindfold and gag off. Quinn was unconscious. Rachel hugged her body close and let some tears fall. She kissed her forehead. Quinn was back. Rachel could tell something was wrong, and that she was harmed. She was so happy she had Quinn back. She was back in her arms.

Rachel heard a small groan. She looked down and watched as Quinn slowly woke up. She watched as Quinn stared at her. Her eyes started to water.

"Rach," she whispered as she broke down.


	17. Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is Rape in this chapter.

Rachel was content. Quinn was back in her arms. She was there, alive and breathing. She had heard the blond's voice. She saw her eyes. She thought that wouldn't happen. She thought she would never see her best friend again.

Rachel decided to lie down next to best friend. Happy in her arms, she fell asleep. She slept with a smile on her face. She hadn't smiled in a long time.

**-**

Quinn groaned as she woke up. Her muscles felt stiff. Her stomach was in pain, as were other parts of her body. She felt a warm body next to her. She started to panic, not remembering what happened and who that was.

She sat up and looked at the person. They were small, feminine, and had brown hair. There was only one person Quinn could think of. It was Rachel. Quinn moved the brunette's hair out of her face.

Rachel wrinkled her nose. Quinn smiled at how cute Rachel looked. She moved behind get and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

She felt like she was home. Rachel was her home. Even in Lima, she loved being around Rachel. She couldn't be without her. She could be in the room for the rest of her life, and she will live it if she was able to hold Rachel in her arms.

**-**

Three years and a few months, almost four years. It's been so long. It was Sam's birthday. It was also Quinn's, so he didn't celebrate it anymore. He couldn't celebrate it knowing his other half was missing.

He hoped Quinn was safe, wherever she was. He wished she was alive, that was the one thing he hoped for. He touched his necklace. It was a locket. It had both of their pictures. It gave him hope. Hope that Quinn was out there, fighting to return. Hope was all he needed to live the next day.

**-**

Finn finished reading the book in his hand. A few months before Quinn and Rachel's kidnapping, he had borrowed the Harry Potter series from Quinn.

He had read a few chapters every night. He had finished the series at least twice. He would go to sleep, dreaming about the kidnapping. If he had magic, he could have saved them. He could have stunned the man, Marvin and they could have ran.

He also had a small box full of musical tickets. He had them to show to Rachel she would return. He would watch them with her. He would give her the box, some of them signed. Once the stars heard of his story, and heard his hope that his friends would return, they just had to sign it.

**-**

Puck was punching a punching bag. He did it every birthday, his, Finn's, especially the twin's, and his baby sister.

When he had heard that his baby sister was taken, he cried for weeks. He also slept on her bed. It was the only comfort he got. He ignored everyone in his middle school except for Matt. And when his younger friends became sixth graders, he spent his time with his best friends.

His temper became short, and it got him in a lot of trouble. He was suspended too many times, he had to repeat seventh grade. He didn't care. He was smart, he could pass, but he got tired of everyone talking about his sisters. On Rachel's birthday, he would sleep on her bed. In his head, he was keeping it warm for her, ready for her return.

**-**

Quinn frowned at the cake. He knew. He knew it was her birthday. It had a one, and a four. She didn't even know it was her birthday. She was skeptic about it. He was planning something. Quinn kept Rachel behind her. Marvin was in front of them, with another guys.

"Happy birthday Quinn," Marvin told her, smirking. He dropped the cake and pushed Quinn aside. He got Rachel and tied her to a chair.

"Let me go!" she demanded, as she struggled to get out.

Marvin smiled and turned to Quinn.

"You cost me money, now, I'm getting it back," he sneered. He turned to the other man. "Do whatever you want with this one, but leave the other one alone." With that, he walked out, leaving both girls alone with him.

**-**

Brittany was talking to Lord Tubbington. When she would miss two of her best friends, she would tell her cat stories of them. She never got to say goodbye to them, and that meant they would come back. Brittany knew if they never said goodbye, they can't leave forever.

Brittany would hold on to that. That's what kept her believing. That's what gave her hope.

**-**

It was her fault, that was the first thing she thought when she heard what had happened. If she hadn't gotten Quinn mad, then Santana wouldn't had needed any forgiving. If she didn't need forgiving, then Quinn and Rachel would still be there, in their first year of high school.

She was mad at Quinn. If Quinn had waited until the next day to forgive her, then she would still be here. They would be trying out for the Cheerios together. They would be ruling the school.

She was mad Rachel. She didn't have to go willingly. She was stupid. She could have helped fight the man, the kidnapper.

She was mad at Finn. If he hasn't gotten shot, they would had fought more. They could have made the man run away.

She was mad at Sam. If he should have fought harder. If he would have left Finn, who was going to live, on the ground and gone after the girls, he might have had a better chance of saving them.

She was mad at the world. If it wasn't screwed up, everything would be the way it was. It would had been good.

She was mad at the man who took them. If he hadn't been screwed up in the head he wouldn't had taken the girls.

She was mad at herself. If she hadn't gotten Quinn mad, if she hadn't hurt her. In the end, she hated herself the most. It was her all fault.

**-**

Rachel watched, as the man walked to Quinn, and pulled her. She watched the man put his mouth against hers. Quinn was struggling. She was trying to get away. Rachel tried harder to get out of the chair and help her best friend. She cursed Marvin in her head. Tears fell down her face as she heard Quinn struggling.

Her head shot up when she heard Quinn cry out in pain. She saw the man bit her neck.

"Leave her alone!" Rachel shouted, as she struggled. "Stop it! Let her go!"

The man looked at Rachel and smiled wickedly. He set Quinn on the ground and ripped her shirt open. Rachel's eyes widened. No man should see a girl naked. She knew that.

Rachel started to shake her head. She watched in horror as the man put his mouth on places it shouldn't. Her heart broke as she watched Quinn cry. She wanted it to stop. It was horrible, watching her best friend get assaulted.

She struggled even harder when the man began to take off Quinn's pants. "No! Don't!" Rachel shouted, as she tried to undo the knots.

The man smiled at Rachel, and she hated it. All she wanted was for it to stop. She wanted Quinn back in her arms, where she belonged.

Rachel started to sob when the man started to get naked. This wasn't suppose to happen when they were so young. It should had happened when they were adults, not children.

The man was not small. He was not gentle. She let a sob out whenever she saw him thrust in her best friend. She noticed that Quinn didn't seem that much in pain. She knew what Quinn had to go through when she was gone for a year. It hurt her to know this wasn't the first time. She couldn't protect Quinn then, like she couldn't now.

The man went faster and faster. The faster he went, the more Quinn and Rachel cried.

The man finally stopped and laughed. He pulled out and smiled when he saw Quinn curl up into a small ball. He cleaned himself with Quinn's shirt, put his clothes back on, and walked out.

Rachel started at Quinn, who seemed disorientated from what had happened. Marvin walked in. He untied Rachel and dropped a blanket, a towel, and some clothes on the ground and walked away.

Rachel moved to Quinn and hugged her. She just held her.

**-**

Artie missed his support. When he first got his wheelchair, Quinn helped him pick it out. His wheelchair was chosen by Quinn. It was a reminder everyday of someone he had loss. As much as he wanted to get rid of it, he couldn't.

Rachel would get free rides. She would sit on his lap and then Quinn would push him around the courtyard. He enjoyed hearing Rachel's contagious laughter in his ears when she held him, afraid to fall. He would do anything to hear her laugh. Just to have them close.

**-**

Kurt found Glee Club. He should had been happy he found the place. It was going to get him closer to Broadway, but he knew who the real singer was. The one person who would make finding Glee Club a huge success. He was going to join and make her proud.

**-**

Mike was at the top of the class. Although he was a freshmen and barely started school, everyone already believes he'll be valedictorian. Everyone praised him for his intelligence. they would tell him they wished for another student like him. He should had been happy, but he wasn't. He knew he shouldn't be valedictorian. That title belonged to someone close to his heart. And if he did get that title, he was going to tell the whole world who that title really belonged to.

**-**

Rachel held Quinn as she cried. Rachel rubbed Quinn's arm, trying to sooth her. She wrapped her in a blanket Marvin threw. She had used to towel to clean Quinn and helped her dress. Quinn was too weak to dress herself. Why did everything have to happen to Quinn? What did they do to deserve this?

"Let it out, Quinn. I'm here," Rachel whispered. She kissed Quinn's forehead, as she tightened her grip.

"It hurts Rach, it hurts," the blond cried into her arms.

Rachel was hurt too. It was painful. Watching hurt. It hurt so much. It was the worst pain ever. It made her feel useless. But that didn't matter. Not at that minute. She needed to help Quinn. Rachel was just hurt emotionally and mentally. Quinn was hurt by both, as well as physically.

This time the roles were reversed. Rachel had to protect Quinn. She had to comfort her. This time, Quinn was the one hurt.

**-**

Tina stopped getting closer to Mike. When she was near him, she always thought of the two missing girls. He was smart like Quinn. He was an artist like Rachel. It hurt her too much. She wished so much that it was all a dream. All of them were suppose to graduate elementary school, middle school, and high school together. They were suppose to be there for each other everyday. Instead, fate took two amazing friends. Fate was a bitch.

**-**

Mercedes was a diva. She knew that, everyone knew that. She was the biggest diva in the whole school, in the whole town, but there was another diva. A bigger diva than her, and it sucked not having her around. She was suppose to make everyone do what she wanted, instead, she, and her best friend had everyone wishing she was there. If only she had someone to be there with her, as a diva. One that understood her need to be one. One that was a best friend. And another friend who was a listener. Who she could go to so she could vent out her frustrations.

**-**

Lauren always acted like she didn't care. But she couldn't fool anyone. Everyone notices as she got angrier. She wouldn't admit it, but she loved her friends. All of them. When Quinn and Rachel were kidnapped, two pieces of her heart fell off. She tried anything to replace the hole. She started to fight, so her parents put her in a wrestling team. It helped her. She would take her anger out on her opponent. She would act like she was defending the girls, keeping them safe from the kidnapper. If only she could have done that.

**-**

Rachel watched as Quinn slept. Marvin walked in and gave her two plates. The plates had more food then usual. Rachel looked up, puzzled, yet guarded.

"You're going to need it," he said, smirking. "Have a nice night. You two did well."

He walked out, as Rachel glared at him. She hated him. She wanted to kill him, to strangle him with her bare hands. She wanted to make him pay for what her had done to them, to Quinn.

She took a deep breath and woke Quinn up. The blond girl woke up, frightened, but relaxed when she saw Rachel.

"Food," Rachel whispered, as she got closer to her best friend.

"Thank you Rachel, for taking care if me," Quinn whispered, as she leaned forward and kissed the brunette's cheek, just when Rachel turned. The kiss meant for a cheek went landed on lips.

Both friends froze, blushed, and moved back a little. Rachel gave her a small smiled, which Quinn returned. They began to eat, as one of their hands moved to hold each others.

**-**

Sugar missed her friends. She missed having all of them around. She missed the meeting in the Berry or Fabray house. She missed having democratic votes. Making plans, the sleepovers. She missed having games where they split the game in half and the winners always got bragging right. She missed everything. The only thing she didn't want to change was her love life.

**-**

Rory was probably the only one who got something good when Rachel and Quinn were take. Once he heard, and noticed how quick something could had been take away, he had asked Sugar out. They had been going out for about three years. He had to take Quinn and Rachel for that. They helped him get the courage, although he really did miss them.

**-**

Matt knew losing the girls had a big impact on everyone they came in contact with. He knew that without them, everyone would become so lost. He watched all his friends slowly lose themselves, they slowly lost who they once were. He watched as they slowly lost each other, and the group of friends slowly scattered.


	18. Broken

Quinn was asleep. Rachel understood why she was sleeping a lot. Emotionally, Quinn was destroyed. Even though her wound would heal, she was damaged inside. Rachel didn't know if Quinn was gonna get better, but little by little she was.

They hadn't talked about the kiss. It had been a month, or two. Rachel forgot how much time had passed. But they cuddled a lot more. They never slept unless they were together.

Quinn groaned. Rachel brushed a stray hair from her face.

"Morning beautiful," Rachel whispered. She smiled and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"Morn'n Rach," Quinn muttered, her voice full of sleep. "How long was I asleep?"

"A three hours, give or take," Rachel said, as she moved to sit in between Quinn's legs. Quinn sat up and against the wall.

"M'sorry," she whispered into Rachel's ear, as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Rachel told her.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm happy," Quinn responded, moving to kiss Rachel on her cheek.

Rachel moved back, and hugged Quinn from behind.

"Do you think we'll see our families again?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know Rach. I would do anything to see my mom, my dad, Franny, Sammy, and all our friends. I want to see them Rach, even if its to say goodbye," Quinn muttered.

"Me too. Wonder what they are doing. If they believe we're dead," Rach said.

"Probably. It's been years. I would believe we were dead," Quinn responded.

**-**

Joe Hart wasn't happy. He missed Quinn. He missed seeing her blond hair, hazel eyes. He missed her soft voice. He hated Samuel Fabray and Finnegan Hudson. They let his love be kidnapped. It was all their fault, and he wasn't scared to let him know it.

Joe's best friend had transferred. He blamed Finn. Harmony was the nicest person he has met. She had a beautiful voice. Finn should have given her a chance. She was there for him after the two girls disappeared, but the tall boy never paid any attention to her. All he talked about was his Quinn and that Rachel to Samuel and Puck.

He hated Puck. The Jewish boy enjoyed bullying him, and he wanted him to pay. Puck said it was for harassing Quinn, but he was lying.

Harmony transferred to a new school on another city. Defiance, Ohio. He didn't see that much, and they only spoke to each other a few times a month.

The "Cool Kids" of elementary were separated, and he loved it. Served them right for not letting him join.

All he needed as a way to hurt Finn like him. Finn caused his crush to disappear. Finn caused his best friend to transfer. Finn was the cause of all the bad in his life, before and after meeting him. He just blamed him because its easier.

Joe had a friend, a new one, a sophomore. His friend didn't like Finn, Puck, and Sam either.

Joe didn't like his own friend, but he could bring the three boys down. All he wanted was to bring them down.

**-**

Quinn was in the corner. Her ankles were tied together, and her hand were tied behind her. She couldn't move much. The rope around her wrists where tied to a pole, and it kept her from moving away. There was a tie around her head. It covered her mouth, so her voice was muffled. There was another tie wrapped around her eyes. She couldn't see anything. This caused her hearing to heighten. It was what they wanted.

She could hear Rachel's breathing. She could also hear mumbling between Marvin and a man. They said something about being pure, paying extra. Quinn frowned. She didn't know what they were talking about. She only caught parts of the conversation. The moments she wasn't paying attention to what was being said, she was trying to find a way to get out of the ropes. She was also trying to locate Rachel.

When Marvin entered the room earlier he did was cover Quinn's eyes. Then she covered her mouth.

  
He tied Quinn and just left her.

She heard footsteps, and the closed. She started to tug on the ropes when she heard clothes ripping. She tried all she could, then the screaming started.

**-**

Sam was walking to his locker. His locker was filled with pictures of Quinn and Rachel. He missed his sister, his best friend. She understood him. It had been four years. Four lonely, horrible years.

He walked to his classroom and sat next to Mercedes. He gave her a small smile. She was the only person he talked to except for Finn and Puck. Sam loved talking to Mercedes, she helped him forget about what had happened to his baby sister.

After the girls went missing, everyone split up. Especially when they reached high school. Santana and Brittany became cheerleaders. Mike, Matt, Puck, Finn, and Sam became football players.  
Puck and Santana got in many fights. Lauren joined the wrestling team. Artie joined the computer club. Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina did their own things. Sugar and Rory spend their time together. Everyone was in their own group. They barely spoke to each other.

All of their pain was there, and it got bigger when they saw each other. They didn't want to feel the guilt, so they just avoided each other if they could.

Santana was a bitch to everyone except Brittany. Puck was an ass to everyone except for Brittany, Sam, and Finn. Everyone one else stayed the same, or became quieter.

Karofsky still messed with the ex-group. He made comments about Quinn and Rachel disappearing, or as he would say, run away from them because they didn't want to be around them any longer.

Sam lost count on how many times Finn, Puck, Santana, and himself had punched Karofsky.

**-**

"It hurts," Rachel cried, as she held onto Quinn. Rachel sat on Quinn's lap. Her head on the blond's shoulder.

"I know Rach, I know," Quinn whispered, as she stroked her hair. "You're going to get through this. I'm going to help you."

Rachel nodded. "Why? Why us? Why this?" She asked, as sobs took over her body.

"I don't know Rachel. The world is just a messed up world," Quinn whispered, as she kissed Rachel's temple. "Rest. Go to sleep. Most of the pain will be gone in the morning."

"What did you do when it first happened?" Rachel asked as she began to lie down. Quinn moved to behind her.

"I cried myself to sleep. I was alone, so I just curled up and cried," Quinn whispered, as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Why does it hurt this much?" Rachel asked her, looking at her best friend.

"It's the first time. After a while, it doesn't hurt as much," Quinn answered, "I don't know much, but that was sex. We never had a lesson, Sex Ed, I think. Frannie told me a little. It always hurts  
The first time."

"I hate sex," Rachel muttered, her voice full of pain.

"I do too, Rachie, I do too," Quinn responded.

"I love you Quinn," Rachel whispered, sleepily. "I love you so much."

"I love you Rachel," the blond responded, as she stared at the wall. Sullenly, sleep started to take over her body, as she fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

**-**

_Running. Quinn watched as Rachel ran into a small forest. How they go into a forest, she didn't know. Quinn wanted to go with Rachel to protect her, but she decided to stay back._

"Where is she?" Marvin asked, a smirk on his face.

"I'm not telling you," Quinn responded, her fists clenched at her sides.

"You don't have to tell me. I have friends all over the place looking for her. Everything will be easier if you just told me where she is, or where she is going," Marvin told her, raising an eyebrow.

"You're lying. You don't have friends," Quinn snapped, taking a step forward. He was getting her angry.

"Ouch, that's mean. Is that what your parents taught you? To disrespect your elders?" he asked, faking shock.

"Leave us alone!" Quinn shouted, her body shaking in anger.

"Now why would I do that? You're just too much fun," he responded, giving her a smile.

"Quinn!" Someone shouted, causing both of them to turn. A man was carrying Rachel. Rachel was kicking and screaming for the man to let her go.

"Well well, guess it wasn't hard to find your little friend," Marvin commented.

"Let her go!" Quinn ordered, glaring at the man in front of her.

Marvin took out a gun. "You two are so much fun. But together, you just cause me trouble. One of you will have to go," Marvin said.

"No!" Both girls shouted, their eyes wide in shock.

"Don't hurt Rachel! Shoot me! Kill me!" Quinn shouted, hoping her best friend would live.

Marvin smiled and aimed the gun at Rachel.

BANG!

Quinn woke up, breathing hard. That was the worst nightmare she ever had, and that was saying a lot. Next to her Rachel was asleep, having her own nightmare.

**-**

_Pain. All she felt was pain. Pain everywhere. Rachel saw nothing. Everything was black. She could hear screaming. The screams belonged to Quinn. She sounded so far away, yet so close._

She could feel the rope cutting into her wrists. She heard voices. Male voices. They were saying how beautiful "she" was. Rachel didn't know if they were talking about her or Quinn.

Then, all she saw was Marvin.

He was smiling. He just stared at her.

"You belong to me. You and Quinn belong to me. You are nothing but dirt," he said, laughing at the broken look on her face.

"Shut up," she muttered, her body trembling. "Let us go home."

"Never. You are never going home. You'll never see your family. The only time they'll see you is at your funeral," Marvin snarled, as he took a step towards her.

"Just leave us alone," Rachel cried out, having enough of what had happened.

"You're safe Rachel. I'm here Rachie," she heard. She knew that voice anywhere. It was Quinn. "Wake up. Come on, open your eyes"

Rachel groaned. As she opened her eyes. She saw Quinn, starting down at her.

"Hey," Rachel whispered, staring at her best friend's eyes.

"Hey yourself," Quinn responded, giving the brunette a smile.

They just stared at each other, giving each other a smile. Quinn suddenly moved and crashed her lips on Rachel's.

**-**

Two days had passed. The fire in the girl's eyes had died. He did it. He broke them completely. It was over for them. Their hope was gone. All it took was for the girls to be hurt emotionally, then physically. One in pain destroyed half, two in pain, it was all over.

But he was getting bored. It was fun when they fought back. It made things entertaining.

He was watching. Watching for someone knew. Someone to bring the fire back. They were growing older, so he must get someone younger. A year or so.

He loved this. He loved this so much. He was causing pain and getting money. That was the life. He needed the money.

As sick as people thought he was, he didn't see the girls as anything except for profit.

Marvin had a baby brother. His brother was twenty-four. Marvin was thirty-one. His brother was his best friend. A few years ago, his brother had tried to commit suicide. His family had to send him away for him to get help, but money was tight. All the money Marvin earned, he would send to help his brother. He needed the money to save his brother. He didn't care if it cost another family their kids, he couldn't lose his brother.

He was doing everything for his brother. For the one person he loved in the world.


	19. Fight

Marvin was watching. The girl was twelve. She was smiling at her mother. From what he knew, the father wasn't around, wasn't in the picture. They had no other family. He had been watching her for a month. Just like he did with the other two girls. Originally, he wanted the blonde, but the brunette was always there. It was a package deal. Get one, get the other.

The twelve year old didn't seem to have other friends. She was always alone. It was just perfect. It seemed to be set up for him. This little girl will make the other two fight again. The light in their eyes might burn again.

**-**

Quinn and Rachel sat down against the wall. Quinn had her arms wrapped around the brunette.

"Why do you keep kissing me?" Rachel asked, curiously.

"Why not?" Quinn countered back, smiling softly.

"I like it," Rachel whispered, shyly.

"I like it, and I like you," Quinn told her, kissing her cheek.

"We're never getting out of here," Rachel muttered, as she looked at the door. "It's been four years. There is no point. We haven't been found."

"Y-you don't know that," Quinn told her, not completely convinced with her comment.

"C'mon Quinn, you don't really believe that. If we were going to be saved, we would have been already," Rachel told her, staring at Quinn.

Quinn didn't say anything. She just stared at the wall in front of them.

"Quinn? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It's just, we've been here for so long, there is no hope of anyone finding us," Rachel explained.

"I know Rach. I just, I wanna see Sam, Puck, Finn. I want to tell Santana that I forgive her. I wanna tell my family I love them. I just wanna say goodbye," Quinn whispered, tears threatening to escape.

"I know Quinn, I want the same thing," Rachel responded, as she turned to look at her.

**-**

Slushies were being thrown, names were called, threats were made. That is freshmen year. Sam watched as Puck pushed a kid against the lockers, laughing as the kid winced. He turned to see Santana throwing a girl a slushies. He turned again to see Kurt being dragged out of the building by Karofskie. Tina and Mercedes were being slushies. Everything was wrong.

Sam started to shake in anger. Ever since the kidnapping, he would lose his temper, especially if it involved his friends and family.

Finn and Brittany saw him. They knew he was on the verge of snapping. Finn pulled Puck away from the kid, while Brittany took Santana towards them.

"Meeting, now," Sam told them, glaring at them. "Get everyone. Auditorium in an hour."

His four friends stared at him in shock. Sam just rolled his eyes and walked away. "An hour."

**-**

Quinn and Rachel were asleep when the door opened. They didn't see Marvin push a girl inside. They didn't see her fall on the ground and tried to get away from them. They didn't see her try to wipe her eyes.

They did hear the door slam shut. They did hear sniffling. They did realize they weren't alone.

Quinn sat up, ready to protect her girlfriend? They needed to talk about that. Quinn frowned when she saw a girl, around her age, maybe younger, sitting in front of them, her knees against her chest, her arms wrapped around them. She was crying.

Quinn turned to Rachel, who was also confused. Both of the girls stood up and slowly moved towards the sobbing girl.

They looked to each other, unsure of what to do.

"Hey," Rachel said softly, trying not to scare the girl.

The girl looked up at them. She started to shake in fear. Her blue eyes shining with tears. She tried to move away from them.

"We're not going to hurt you. We're like you. We were take. From our families too," Quinn told her, as she crouched in front of her.

"I-I wanna go home," the small girl whispered, pleading.

Quinn's heart broke. She turned to Rachel, not sure of what to say.

"We'll go home. I promise you," Rachel told her.

"I'm Quinn Fabray, and this is Rachel Berry," Quinn told her, introducing both of the older girls.

"Y-you guys were one the news," the blue-eyed girl whispered.

"We were?" Rachel asked in shock.

The girl nodded. "You're parents are still looking for you."

Rachel and Quinn had tears in their eyes. Their parents hadn't given hope.

"What's your name?" Quinn asked, as she moved to sit next to the girl. Rachel moved to sit on the other side.

"M-Marley Rose," she whispered.

**-**

Marley Rose was walking home. She was twelve. Her birthday was on the following day. She was excited she was finally going to be a teen. She smiled thinking of her mother. They didn't have a lot of money, but her mother did everything she could to make sure Marley had a good childhood.

She looked at her right and noticed a black car had been following her for the last few blocks.

She started to walk quicker. She was almost home. She regretted taking the long way. The car stopped and the driver seat opened. A man exited the car. Marley, a bit scared, started to walk faster. The man rushed behind her and put a clothe over her mouth and nose. Marley struggled against him, but lost consciousness soon after.

**-**

Fourteen teens sat in the auditorium. They were sitting in a circle on the stage. Thirteen freshmen and one sophomore. No one said anything. They hadn't been together in so long. They were waiting for the one who brought them together to talk.

Mercedes sat next to Kurt, who sat next to Tina, who was next to Artie. Then it was Lauren, Rory, Sugar. Matt, Mike, Puck, Finn, Brittany, Santana, then Sam.

"What happened to us?" Sam asked them, looking at his once were friends. No one answered, they all looked down. "We used to be so close. We would protect each other. We were the best of friends."

"Then Quinn and Rachel were kidnapped," Santana muttered, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, and do you think they would be happy with what we became? Do you think they'll be proud that we all separated? That some of us bully people, or we don't protect each other? That we stopped being friends?"

All their faces fell, thinking of what Sam had said.

"I love you guys. We were suppose to stick together. Especially after what happened. I don't want to forget what we all had. I get that we are all hurt, hell my own sister was taken. But I need you guys. We need each other," Sam told them. "Let's be those friends again."

Everyone looked at him, then at each other.

"How would we do that?" Tina asked, looking at Santana and Puck.

Sam smiled. "We don't need to hang out. We just need a place to be together."

"Glee club," Kurt said, looked at the shocked looks. "You don't have to sing. It's just something that makes me think of Rachel. When I'm in the club, I feel like I'm closer to her. And by being closer to Rachel, I'm closer to Quinn."

Everyone seemed to think about. Kurt and Mercedes were already a part of that.

"I'm in," Finn announced, smiling softly.

"Me too," Sam agreed.

Soon, one by one asked to join. That left Santana and Puck.

"Okay," Santana whispered, looking at Brittany.

Puck stood up and walked away.

The new glee members turned to each other.

"Leave him alone for now," Sam told them, smiling as his friends became closer.

**-**

"So you were taken while you were walking home from school?" Rachel asked Marley.

The younger girl nodded.

"That was how we were taken," Quinn told her.

"We were with her brother and one of our best friends," Rachel told her.

"What happened to them?" The other girl asked, her eyes wide. She knew of the Kidnapping of Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry, but she had never heard the whole story. No one know the story, and no one released the names of the other two boys.

"Our best friend was shot, and nothing happened to my brother," Quinn explained. "We don't know if Finn's okay."

"I think they talked about that. He's okay," Marley told them, giving them a shy, small smile.

"Really? Thank god," Quinn whispered, relieved.

"Do you guys really believe we'll be saved?"

Neither girl answered at first. They didn't know what to think.

"Yes," Rachel answered at last.

**-**

Puck watched Sam talking to Mercedes. Tina, Artie, and Mike were nerding it up. Lauren and Matt were arm wrestling in a classroom. Finn, Kurt, and Rory were speaking about something, with Sugar, Santana, Brittany talking next to them. He noticed Joe Hart and another guy watching them. He hated the boy with the dreadlocks.

Puck missed his friends. He really wanted to try and be there for him, but it hurt. It hurt to try and be happy, not knowing if his baby sister was okay. He couldn't stay there. Puck decided it was best if he skipped school. He walked home, each step making him think of his sister a little more. The more he thought of her, the angrier he got. He hated this cruel, idiotic world.

Puck got home, and went directly to his room. He locked his room, making sure no one could walk in on him, even though his fathers weren't home. He got a box from under his bed and breathed deeply. He opened the box and found a lot of tapes. He took one out. He read the name, _Rachel's Firsts_.

He put it in a VCR that he kept in his room. He sat on his bed and pressed play. He watched a toddler Rachel and Toddler Puck. Rachel was one and Puck was two.

" _Say Daddy, Da-ddie,"_ Puck watched as Hiram tried to make Rachel say. Little Rachel started to giggle at little Puck.

" _No,"_ Rachel giggled, as she reached for her older brother. He remembered his fathers telling him that they had thought Rachel was saying "no", but she was trying to pronounce "Noah".

Puck shook as Rachel started to jump as she chanted, _"No! No! No!"_

The video changed to Rachel's first step.

" _Over here Rachel, walk here." Hiram was on his knees, LeRoy was across him, with Rachel in front of Hiram. Puck sat on the couch, watching._

" _You can do it," Hiram said, as he released the girl. Rachel wobbled, as she stood in place._

" _Wach, do," little Puck called._

_Rachel clapped and took a step towards her father._

_All three males cheered, as Rachel giggled._

Puck paused it, as he started to cry. He was sobbing into his pillow. He cried, and screamed into his pillow. He tried to stop crying, but he couldn't. He screamed as he threw hit pillow against his desk. He stood up, to take a step to pick up his pillow. All he took was one step before he fell to his knees and broke down. He punched the floor. "No, why? Rachel, please come back, please."

**-**

Marvin entered the room to see all three girls huddled together. He smirked as Quinn and Rachel stood up and stepped in front of the younger girl.

"I see you've met each other," he said, smiling widely.

"Leave us alone," Quinn told him, angry, and ready to protect.

"Don't worry. I've seen what I wanted to see. We'll see each other soon," he said, smirking. He turned and walked away.

"Asshole," Quinn muttered. "Don't worry, we'll protect you,"

Marvin laughed when he heard that. She wouldn't be able to protect them.

**-**

Finn was sitting down with the new glee members. They were all talking like old times. There was still a hole in their hearts, but they were together. All but one.

"Would anyone like to sing?" William Schuester asked the thirteen kids.

"I would," a new voice asked. All of them turned to the door to see Puck standing there. "I hope I'm not too late to join."

Finn stood up and walked to him. He smiled and slapped him on his back. "It's never late for you, Bro."

He laughed as the others ran to have a group hug, with Puck and Artie in the middle.


	20. Run

Puck was in glee club for about a year and a few months. They had made it to regionals the year before, but Vocal Adrenaline had beat them, but it was the best time of Puck's life. He enjoyed himself. He enjoyed singing with his best friends, his friends that are together. They were going to enter show choir competitions; they had more than enough members.

Puck sat on the chairs and watched his fellow members. Mercedes and Sam were speaking to each other, whispering words to each other. Puck smiled, they had been dating for a few months. They were one of the few couples of the group. Mike had finally asked Tina out. Santana came out and started dating Brittany, and Sugar and Rory were still going strong.

Puck and Sam's phones rang. Both of them frowned, but answered. They looked shock, and smiled. They stood up at the same time and turned to the glee kids.

"They found them!" they shouted, as the others watched in shock. Then, all of them stood up and cheered. The glee kids that were just sophomores and didn't know who Puck and Sam were talking about were confused. They just clapped.

**-**

*Ten Hours Earlier*

Marley, Rachel, and Quinn were eating silently. They had been planning an escape plan for some while. They just had to find the right moment. Everything had to be perfect. Just one mistake, and they all could be dead.

They sat silently, wanting, what could be their last meal, be something they could remember.

Marley, after living, if you can call it that, with the girls for a year, started to see Quinn and Rachel as sisters she never had. They were her protectors now. They kept that guy who took her away from her mother, away from her. She hadn't been hurt like they were.

Marley looked at the two girls, who were whispering to each other. Whenever they thought Marley wasn't looking, they would sneak a kiss, but she always saw. She smiled. The girls had been away from their loved ones for six years, they deserved to have a little happiness.

Marley still remembered when she first found out about Rachel and Quinn. It was approximately a year ago, give or take a few weeks.

_"Should we tell her?" Rachel asked, her voice low._ _Marley frowned. She thought they were in it together, meaning they had no secrets._ _"I don't think so. Not yet at least. We want her to be comfortable around us. If she doesn't approve, it won't be good for our unity," Quinn answered._ _"You're right," Rachel whispered._ _Marley didn't hear anything after that. She slowly opened her eyes to see Quinn kiss Rachel on the lips._ _That was when Marley started to pay attention to Quinn and Rachel. She noticed little things, like their hands always moving towards each other, Rachel was usually leaning against Quinn. She also saw little kisses here and there._

She didn't want to say anything. She wanted the other girls to go to her. She wanted them to be comfortable enough to tell her the truth of what was going on with them.

**-**

Quinn closed her eyes. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared. She knew there was a big chance her plan might not go as she planned.

She knew her plan had to work. It had too. They had been there for so long, too long. They had to leave before it became too late. Before Marley got hurt. She was their priority, she still had her innocence while Quinn and Rachel's was taken.

Quinn looked at the younger brunette, who was taking a small nap, to the other brunette, who was tracing on the lines of Quinn's hand.

"Are you ready to see Noah?"

Rachel looked at the blonde and smiled. "I miss him."

And I know he misses you too," she responded as she moved her hand to hug her best friend.

"Sing for me," Rachel whispered.

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything," Rachel whispered.

"I'm not a great singer," Quinn whispered, not wanting to wake Marley up. If she was going to sing, she only wanted Rachel to hear.

"I just want to hear to sing for me," Rachel whispered back, as she moved to kiss Quinn on the cheek.

Quinn blushed and gave the brunette a shy smile.

"I don't remember a lot of songs," Quinn said, trying to get out of singing.

"It's okay. Please, just sing for me," Rachel half begged.

"Okay, let me see if I remember anything," Quinn answered, as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

" _This is the story of a girl_ _  
_ _Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_ _  
_ _And while she looked so sad in photographs_ _  
_ _I absolutely love her_ _  
_ _When she smiles_

_Now how many days in a year_ _  
_ _She woke up with hope_ _  
_ _But she only found tears_ _  
_ _And I can be so insincere_ _  
_ _Making her promises never for real_ _  
_ _As long as she stands there waiting_ _  
_ _Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes_ _  
_ _Now how many days disappear_ _  
_ _When you look in the mirror_ _  
_ _So how do you choose_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_ _  
_ _And your hair never falls in quite the same way_ _  
_ _You never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of a girl_ _  
_ _Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_ _  
_ _And while she looked so sad in photographs_ _  
_ _I absolutely love her_ _  
_ _When she smiles_

_This is the story of a girl_ _  
_ _Who cried a river_ _and drowned the whole world_ _  
_ _And while she looks so sad in photographs_ _  
_ _I absolutely love her_

_This is the story of a girl_ _  
_ _Whose pretty face she hid from the world_ _  
_ _And while she looks so sad and lonely there_ _  
_ _I absolutely love her_

_This is the story of a girl_ _  
_ _Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_ _  
_ _And while she looked so sad in photographs_ _  
_ _I absolutely love her_ _  
_ _When she smiles_

_  
__When she smiles_ "

"That's all I remember," Quinn answered, kissing Rachel in the cheek. "I love you Rachel, with all my heart. And whatever happens today, know that I love you."

"I love you too Quinn," Rachel told her.

**-**

Rachel didn't want to lose Quinn. If the plan half works, Rachel might not see Quinn. She needed this plan to work. She just needed it to.

Quinn and Marley were both asleep. Quinn told her she needed her rest if her plan was going to work.

It was getting close to their breakfast time, and Marvin was going to go to give them their food soon.

"Quinn, Marley," Rachel whispered, as she knelt down in between both girls and shook them awake.

"Wha times'et?" Marley asked, groggy.

"It's almost time," Rachel told them, looking at the door, slight afraid.

"It's going to be okay Rach. We're getting out of here," Quinn told her, moving to hug the girl.

"Are you sure? Can you promise me we'll all get out of here?" She asked, her body trembling.

Quinn didn't the only thing she could think of. She smacked her lips on the other girl's lips.

Rachel seemed to calm down and melt against Quinn's lips.

"Ahem," Marley interrupted, giving the two girls a shy smile.

They pulled apart, blushing and looking embarrassed.

"Sorry," Quinn whispered.

"Don't be. It's just weird seeing two people I see as sisters kiss," the younger girl told them.

"Sisters?" Rachel asked, with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, you guys are looking after me. You guys protect me, and I'm grateful. I love you guys like I love my mom. You're my family," Marley told them.

The moment was ruined when they heard footsteps. The three girls moved to the door.

Marvin opened it, with three plates of food in his hand. Once he stepped inside, Quinn kicked him between his legs. He fell and groaned, the food scattering on the ground.

Rachel, feeling pure rage for the man on the ground, kicked him on the ribs, over and over again.

Marley, the only one thinking straight, ran out of the house, screaming for help. The light blinded her for a few seconds.

She ran to the neighbors, banging on the door, screaming for someone to call the police.

Marvin didn't know what was happening. He felt pain on his ribs and between his legs. He tried to protect himself, but he just kept getting hit.

He reached out and pulled someone's leg. He felt the person drop, and some of the pain had stopped. He then felt pain on his hand.

They didn't know how long it took until they heard music in their ears.

"This is the police!"

**-**

Found, they had been found. After six years of searching, he'll have his baby sister back. He could finally go to sleep with his wish granted. He was so happy. His heart could finally beat again. Everything might go back to how it used to be.

**-**

He half was going to return to him. His twin. His best friend. His baby sister. The only person who understood him. Life was back on track. He could finally hug her again, feel her. He couldn't protect them once, he wasn't going to make that mistake again. He was going to keep his sister and best friend safe, he just had to.

**-**

She can finally say sorry. She can finally get rid of the guilt she felt. She could finally punch the two girls for going missing. She can finally tell them she loved them. She hopes she can hurt the bastard who took her two best friends. She wanted to make him pay, she knew everyone did.

**-**

His best friends were found and safe from now on. He was going to protect them. He was older, bigger, ready. He still had the bullet wound that ruined his life. He was willing to take a thousand more if it mean they would be safe again.

****-**   
**

Everyone was happy. The two missing people were returning. She was soo excited. She was going to hug them for the rest of their lives so they won't leave again. They will never leave her sight. They will be together, just like they all promised, and you can never break a promise.

**-**

The juniors were thinking of their best friends. How they lives will change now that they are back. How they can finally be happy, a family like they promised.

They were also thinking of how to make Marvin pay for ruining their friendships, changing their lives for the worse.

**-**

"When can we see them?" Artie asked, happy to see his best friends. He would happily give Quinn or Rachel a ride.

"We're not sure. Right now they are being taken to the hospital, to get checked up. I don't know if they caught the motherfucker who took them," Puck told them, clenching his fists in anger. He wanted to bust the guys head in. Maybe he'll find a way.

"My mom told me they found another girl with them. They said she was there less time and is fifteen," Sam added, looking at his teammates.

"They are really found. They are back. We can finally be a complete group again?" Mercedes asked, incredulous. She was so emotional.

Mr. Shue just watched them with the sophomores and a senior. They hadn't met who the juniors were talking about, but they had heard the stories. They were smiling, that was the happiest they've seen the group.

"You guys will love them. Quinn was wicked smart. She was always at the top of our class. She was smarter than the whole school," Mike gushed, his eyes bright and a smile on his face.

No one had heard Mike talk like that, with so much excitement in his voice, not even when he talked about his date with Tina.

"And Rachel? She was the best singer here. She was a bigger diva. But she also had a huge heart. She was amazing," Mercedes told them.

"But how much have they changed? They've been gone for six years. They aren't going to be the same girls we once knew," Tina stated, her voice full of sadness, making everyone think about it.

How much did the kidnapping affect the girls.


	21. Hospital

"Rachel!" a voice echoed through the walls. "Rachel! Marley! Let me go!"

Quinn was fighting against the people who were trying to hold her down. They were trying to restrain them.

The doctors and nursed were holding her arms and legs down to keep her on the gurney. They couldn't have her hurt herself.

She had to be examined. They didn't know what injures she had, how strong her body was. They knew she wanted to be the other girls, but they had to be examined as quick as possible.

The news reporters were out there, wanting to talk to the girls first. They wanted to know about the girls who went missing. Who were missing for six years. What happened to them. Like the other children who went missing, they were known.

The nurses and doctors took each girl to a different room. They were each checked.

**-**

Officer Davis remembered meeting Samuel Evans, Noah Berry, Finnegan Hudson, promising them that he would bring Lucy Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry home, but the girls returned on their own, with someone new, Marley Rose.

Marvin Ryans was in custody. He couldn't hurt the girls anymore. His job wasn't done yet, he needed to find Marley Rose's family. He hoped her family had the support the Fabrays and Berrys had.

He went to see the first girl, the eldest, Lucy Quinn Fabray. He looked at her and frowned. Her hazel eyes were wide with fear. She was fighting all the doctors, screaming for the other girls. Her blond hair was messy and her body seemed to be covered with small cuts, most healing.

He went to the next one, Rachel Berry. She was also scared, but seemed to stay a little calmer. She flinched when the doctors came within arms reach. Her hair and body was the same as Quinn's, as the blond liked to be called.

The youngest, seemed more calm then the other two. She had been missing for two years. She just watched the doctors, and her fists would clench when they got near here. She didn't have many cuts and bruises on her body.

He knew what the doctors were looking for. He knew what two of the three girls had gone though, and he would hate to break that to the parents.

He left to make phone calls.

**-**

Rachel didn't want to be there. She wanted to be with Quinn, and Marley. She wanted to be with her family. She wanted to be outdoors.

She couldn't believe they were free. They were away from Marvin. They were safe, finally free. They were away from him. He wouldn't be able to get to them.

Once the doctors left the room, to check the blood sample and whatever else they had, Rachel didn't care, she left the room. She needed to be with Quinn, to be near her.

She looked inside the room and saw her best friend on the bed, looking scared.

Rachel rushed to hug her. She sat down and both girls were wrapped around each other, afraid to let go. They isn't want to find out it was a dream and wake up.

They heard a small knock. They looked up and saw their little sister. Rachel motioned for her to enter. Marley skipped in and sat down on Quinn's bed.

"We're free," Marley whispered, giving the two girls a smile.

Quinn reached over to hold her hand. "We're going to be okay."

"Do you think they'll find my mom?" Marley asked, staring at the door.

"Yeah, they'll find your mom. She's going to be so relieved and happy to have you here," Rachel told her, as she moved to put the younger girl between herself and Quinn.

"I don't want to leave you guys."

Quinn smiled at the sweet girl. "Maybe your mom can move here," she suggested.

"We don't have a lot of money. I can't just move," Marley said, tears ready to fall. She had lived with Quinn and Rachel for two years. She didn't feel safe unless she was with them.

"Don't worry about that. You can move it with me," Rachel told her.

"Or with me," Quinn added.

Marley giggled. "I love you guys."

"No problem Marls," Quinn said, as she kissed her cheek.

"We're in this together," Rachel whispered.

"So I get to meet the infamous Samuel and Noah," Marley exclaimed, as she moved to lie down on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess you do," Quinn answered, laughing.

"I wonder if Noah has that awful hair style," Rachel sighed.

"I'm pretty sure he does," Quinn answered, letting out a laugh.

"It looked like a squirrel used his head as a bed," Rachel laughed.

Marley smiled as she watched them talk.

Her eyes became heavy, as she slowly lost consciousness.

Rachel and Quinn were still talking and laughing about their friends.

"Shhh, looks like Marls fell asleep," Quinn told her best friend. The two girls moved to lie down on the bed and not to disturb the sleeping girl. Slowly they fell asleep as well.

**-**

"I'm in shock," Sam told his girlfriend. It was after school and Sam and Mercedes were sitting down in the choir room alone. Sam wanted to go to the hospital, but his mother wouldn't let him leave, saying no one would be able to see the girls while they were being examined.

"I think we all are. I didn't think I'll ever see then again," Mercedes responded, as she held his hand.

Sam looked at her with his watery eyes. "Do you think she hates me?"

Mercedes frowned, as she grabbed his hand. "Why would she hate you?"

"I couldn't protect her, them. I...I'm suppose to be the brother and...and I'm suppose make...no one was suppose to hurt her! It's my fault! I'm her big brother," he cried.

"Sam, you were ten years old. There wasn't much you could have done," Mercedes told him, as she hugged him.

"It hurts," he cried, his voiced muffled.

"It's okay. Let it out," Mercedes told the boy.

Sam nodded as he cried, letting all his anger and pain out.

**-**

Puck entered the auditorium to find his best friend sitting down on the edge of the stage alone.

"Hey," he whispered, as he sat down next to his taller younger best friend.

"Hey," Finn answered, staring at nothing. "I can imagine Rachel on this stage singing."

"Yeah me too. I can see her singing anything," Puck responded. "Take Me Or Leave Me."

"What?" Finn asked, confused.

"A battle, between Rach and 'Cedes. I can see them now," Puck said, laughing quietly.

"I was thinking about Defying Gravity, between Rachel and Kurt," Finn suggested, smiling. "I can imagine Quinn ruling this place. She could have been captain of the Cheerios. I can imagine her singing It's a Man's Man's Man's World."

"I know," Puck whispered. It got quiet after that, as the boys sat there.

**-**

"Aren't you happy?" Brittany asked, frowning. Brittany and Santana were on the bleachers, watching students. "Why can't you be happy they are back?"

"I am. I'm so fuckin' happy they are back, but I'm guilty," Santana told her girlfriend.

"Why?" Brittany asked. She had been trying to get Santana to open up. Brittany may not have been book smarts, but she saw people smart and a Santana genius. She knew that girl more than she knew herself.

"If only I have kept my mouth shut," Santana snapped, but Brittany didn't flinch. "It's my fault. If I kept my freakin' mouth shut, she wouldn't need to apologize. Why would I do that?"

"It's not your fault. San, it's not your fault," Brittany whispered and moved to hug Santana.

"Why does it feel like it?" Santana cried.

"It's just your guilt," Brittany responded.

"Ooh baby, kiss her," a voice said. Both girls pulled away and saw Azimo Adams and Dave Karofsky. "C'mon, don't stop on out account."

Brittany glared at them. Santana started to whip her tears. Brittany stood up and walked to the boys.

Azimo and Karofsky soon ran away with blood gushing out of their noses.

Santana sat there, wide-eyed. Her girlfriend just got hotter.

**-**

"I'm sorry," Finn whispered, as his body started to shake.

"Why?" Puck asked, as he turned to his friend that he saw as his brother.

"I...I got shot. I can't do anything right. All I had...protect them. That's what I had to do. They were our priority," Finn whispered, looking as his hands. His cheeks stained with tears. "It's my fault. I got shot! I made us lose them! God, I'm such...I'm a failure."

"Finn, you're not a failure. You just got hurt. I'm pretty sure Sam and Santana feel guilty. All of us do. I feel like it's my fault too, but we have them back. They are back in our lives," Puck told him, as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"They're back, but we lost six years," Finn muttered, as he wiped his tears.

"So we have to make up six years," Puck said, as he stood up. "Let's go to the gym. Get that stress out."

Finn smiled and nodded. "We'll see Rachel right here, singing her heart out."

Puck laughed and nodded.

"So how's your girlfriend?" Finn asked, giving his best friend a goofy smile.

"Oh man," the Jewish boy exclaimed, as he told his brother about his girlfriend.

**-**

"This isn't right," a voice said.

"Just leave them. As a hospital, we are suppose to keep our patients comfortable. We'll just have to move them together," another voice responded.

The first voice grunted.

Quinn groaned as she woke up. She sat up, panicking, not remembering where she was.

"It's okay," a nurse tried to assure the blond girl, but it didn't work.

Quinn looked around until she found Marley and Rachel sleeping next to her.

"PTSD," the nurse muttered as she wrote on her clip board.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," Quinn whispered, as she tried to see what she remembered.

"Yes. Look Ms. Fabray, we don't allow patients to share a bed," she started, as she looked at the scared blonde's eyes.

"N-no," Quinn whispered, as she moved to stay with her friends.

"Wait, let me finish. All three of you guys are going to share a room. You'll each have your own bed," she finished, trying to keep the girl from panicking.

"W-we're gonna stay together?" Quinn asked, her voice low.

"Yes, just make sure you guys stay on your own beds," she told the girl.

Quinn nodded, a smile on her face. The nurse left, leaving Quinn with another nurse. She looked older than the one with the clipboard.

"Hello, I am Nurse Davis. My son was on your case. He knows your families. Samuel, Noah, and Finnegan will be so happy to have you in their lives again," the nurse said.

"Sammy?" Quinn whispered, a small smile on her face, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, you look like him," the nurse said.

"He's my twin," Quinn answered, liking the nice lady.

"Yes, my son tells me all Sam talks about is being your twin."

"Finn's my twin too. Our names rhyme," Quinn told the lady.

The lady smiled.

"Rachel, wake up Rach," Quinn whispered as she shook her best friend. She tried not to wake Marley up.

"Hmm, what?" Rachel asked, not opening her eyes.

"Rach, Nurse Davis knows Sammy, Finn, and Noah," Quinn said excitedly.

Rachel sat up and looked at the nurse. "Does Noah have a squirrel on his head?"

The nurse laughed, waking the sleeping girl up.

"The Mohawk, my son said he does," the nurse answered.

She was happy the girls seemed happy, but she also knew it wouldn't last.

"He has to shave it off," Rachel muttered, as she shook her head.

"Nurse Davis, when will we see our families?" Quinn asked, a small smile still on her face.

"Tomorrow. Marley, sweetie, your mother will be here the day after," the elder woman told them.

The girls had tears running down their faces. They'll finally see their families again. They'll finally be united with their friends. They can finally move on from their past.


	22. Family

Sam was pacing. He was anxious. He was excited. He was feeling so many emotions, he couldn't tell what was what. He just wanted to see his baby sister.

His mother was sitting near him. She had tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe her baby was back. Six years, those six years broke her heart.

Puck was leaning against the wall. He wanted to burst into Rachel's room and hug her and never let go. He was never going to let her go again.

LeRoy was holding his husband's hand. LeRoy was happy, so happy to have his daughter back, both his daughters home, safe.

Hiram was feeling the same. He looked at the other four people, knowing exactly what they were feeling. Happiness, joy, guilt, grief, sadness. They didn't know what the girls had to go through.

"Berry, Fabray," a nurse called, as he looked for the families. All five of them stood and walked to them. "So both girls are okay. Physically, they just have a few cuts and bruises that need to heal. Emotionally, they have a lot to deal with. We did a rape exam, both girls have been penetrated multiple times. They'll have scars. Their bodies are still healing. I'll recommend getting professional help. The girls seem to stick together, which is normal in cases like these. So for the next few weeks, the girls will need to stay together, to get them comfortable with their lives here."

Judy had tears streaming down her face. The older Berrys wanted to cry. Sam and Puck shook in anger and despair.

"Can we see them? Please?" Sam asked, pleaded.

The doctor nodded and told them where to go.

**-**

Marley stared at the door. The last day felt like a dream. She was scared Marvin would walk in. She was scared she would lose Quinn and Rachel.

Quinn and Rachel were asleep in their respected beds. Marley got a bed next to the door, next to her was Rachel, and Quinn got the window side. There wasn't a lot of room, but the girls didn't care. It was morning, that much she knew. Nurse Davis checked on them through out the night. The girls liked the nurse. She was really nice to them.

The door opened, as Marley's breath hitched. A woman, two men, and two boys walked in. Marley watched them.

They stared at Quinn and Rachel. She didn't know know what they were thinking, but from the descriptions she had gotten, she knew these people were Judy and Samuel Fabray, and LeRoy, Hiram and Noah Berry.

Sam was the first to notice the only girl who was awake.

"Hi. I'm Samuel Evans," he said, as he slowly moved to the girl.

"Evans?" Marley asked, quietly, slightly scared.

"Yeah, we'll explain when Quinn and Rachel wake up," Sam said, giving the girl an innocent smile.

She nodded. "I-I'm Ma-Marley Rose."

"I'm Noah Berry, but call me Puck," the boy with the Mohawk said.

Marley smiled softly. She turned to see the parents wake the other girls up.

Quinn was the first one to wake up. She sat up quickly and looked for Rachel and Marley, not noticing the other people in the room. Once she was sure they were okay, and safe, she looked at the other people in the room.

Tears welled up in her eyes when she saw her mother. "M-mommy?"

Judy rushed and took her youngest in her arms. She cried as she held the smallest blond. She held, afraid to lose her again.

Sam walked to his sister, with tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe his sister was there, in front of him. She was alive. She was back in his life. He couldn't believe it. Once his mother moved, he rushed in and took his baby sister in his arms.

"I love you Quinnie. I love you so much. I'm never letting you go. Never again. I love you," Sam whispered into her ear, as she was wrapped in his arms.

"I love you Sammy. I love you big brother."

"D-Daddy? D-dad?" another voice whispered, as the other girl woke up. Rachel started to cry, as she was wrapped around in both her fathers' arms.

Hiram and LeRoy started to cry. They couldn't believe they had their baby girl in their arms.

Puck's body shook as he tried not to cry. All his strength broke when Rachel's brown eyes locked with his. He started to cry.

"Noah," Rachel whispered, as she smiled at him. Puck rushed to her and hugged her. He cried as Rachel ran her hand through Puck's hair.

LeRoy and Hiram went to hug Quinn, also glad to have her back. They also gave a quick hug to Marley, who was watching with a small smile on her face. Judy hugged Rachel and Marley as well.

Puck and Sam hugged each other's sister, giving them a kiss on the cheek, and kissed both of Marley's cheeks at the same time, causing her to blush a little.

**-**

Puck was sitting on Rachel's bed with his sister sitting down against him. Sam was leaning on the headboard, with his arm around his sister, who was leaning on him.

"Um, so Evans?" Marley asked again, in a shy voice.

Rachel and Quinn turned to Marley, with a confused expression. She pointed to Sam, who was smiling.

"Evans. I changed my last name. I took Mom's," Sam explained, looking at his sister.

"What about Daddy?" Quinn asked, her voice a whisper.

Sam glared at the wall. "He's gone. He cheated on Mom, so she kicked him out."

"I'm sorry Mommy," Quinn said as she turned to her mother.

"It's okay. I'm only happy having you kids in my life," the older blond said.

"I love you Mommy, Sammy," Quinn whispered, kissing her brother's cheek.

"Where's the rest of our family?" Rachel asked, looking at her big brother.

"Who?" Hiram asked, smiling at his daughter.

"San, Britt," Rachel answered, and turned Quinn.

"My other twin!" Quinn explained, a smile on her face.

Sam nodded and took out his phone.

**-**

Santana and Brittany were in a park, feeding ducks. Brittany threw a piece of bread to a few ducks.

They were sitting in silence, with the exceptions of the quacking. Santana smiled at her girlfriend, while thinking about her best friends.

Santana's phone rang. She looked at it and saw Sam's name. She frowned. Sam was suppose to be with Quinn and Rachel, not calling her.

_"Santana, are you busy?"_

"I'm at the pond with Brittany," she answered, looking at Brittany.

 _"There are some people who want to see you. What? Sure here,"_ she heard Sam say. She heard some shuffling.

"Sam? What's going on? Who would want to see me?" Santana asked, slightly annoyed.

 _"Santy?"_ a new voice called. A voice she hadn't heard in a long time. The voice brought tears to her eyes.

"R….Rachel? Oh my god. Britt! It's Rachel!"

_"Brittany is with you?"_

"She's my girlfriend," Santana said smiling. She looked up and saw her girlfriend rush to sit to her. Santana put the phone on speaker.

 _"Really? Oh my gosh, Quinn, Britt and San are dating. Why didn't you tell me Noah? Or you Sam?"_ she heard Rachel asked.

"Hi Rachie," Brittany said softly.

 _"Hey Britt-Britt. Quinn and I want you guys to visit. We wanted our family to be here,"_ Rachel told them. Santana and Brittany nodded.

"We're going right now," Santana said, answering for both of them.

 _"See you then,"_ Rachel answered softly, as she hung up

Santana and Brittany rushed to Santana's car, and drove to Lima Hospital.

**-**

"Are you guys dating anyone?" Quinn asked quietly, a bit sleepy.

"Sam is dating Mercedes," Puck said, smiling.

"Jones? Our Mercedes?" Rachel asked in shock.

"Yeah, a year now. Puck's dating a fifteen year old," Sam said, pointing at the Jewish boy.

"Really?" The girl asked, looking at her older brother.

"Kitty Wilde," Puck said with a smile on his face.

"I want to meet her," Rachel whispered.

"You will. When you get out of here," Puck whispered back.

"Call Finn," Quinn told her brother.

Sam smiled and nodded. He reached over and took his iPhone back.

Quinn took it from him, and stared at it. She didn't know what to do. It looked like it was off.

Sam gave her a sad smile and pressed the button on top. Quinn stared as a group picture of Quinn, Rachel, Sam, Puck, Santana, Brittany, and Finn as ten year olds, lit up. It brought tears to her eyes.

"It was my favorite picture," Sam told her. "Whenever I was sad, I would just stare at the picture, and remembered the good parts. Here, let me call Finn, you can talk to him."

Quinn had let him take it and wiped her tears.

**-**

Finn was lying down on his bed, throwing a football into the air, and catching it before it landed on his face.

His phone rang. He answered the call, put on speaker, and continued to throw the football.

"Hello?" He asked, not having seen the name.

 _"Finny?"_ The voice was soft and low. Finn didn't catch the ball and it bounced off his forehead. He didn't feel it. He was shocked.

"Quinnie?" He asked, almost afraid it were a dream.

 _"Twin,"_ Quinn said back. Finn could hear the smile. _"Finn, my twin, I miss you."_

Finn's body shook. He was on the verge of crying. "Quinn, I-I-..."

 _"Visit us Finny. We want to see you,"_ Quinn told him.

Finn let out a laugh. "Of course Quinn. I'm going right now. I'll see you guys soon okay."

 _"Okay Finny, we'll be waiting,"_ Quinn answered. He heard shuffling and the call ended.

Finn just laid there, in shock. His phone was still against his ear. Suddenly he got off the bed and rushed to get ready.

**-**

Santana and Brittany rushed into the room, and almost broke down when they saw their best friend.

"R-Rachel," Santana whispered in shock. Rachel and Quinn looked at the door and smiled.

Brittany entered and saw another brunette girl. "Hi, I'm Brittany Pierce," the blond said as she rushed to hug the girl.

Brittany frowned when she felt the brunette tense.

"Britt, let her go," Santana told her girlfriend, giving the scared girl a small smile. "I'm Santana Lopez."

Once Brittany let go, the girl was able to breath calmly. "I-I'm Marley Rose," she whispered, looking at her hands.

"It's nice to meet you Marley. I hope those two weren't annoying," Santana said, trying to break the tension.

Marley looked at her and shook her head quickly. "They were great. They took care of me. I love them."

Santana's heart broke. She looked at her old best friends and saw the bruises and scratches on their bodies.

She walked to Quinn, her eyes full of pain.

"I...Quinn I'm so sorry," Santana cried, as she got to her knees next to Quinn's bed and pressed her face against the blond's stomach.

"It's not your fault. It's okay," Quinn whispered as she rubbed Santana's back.

"Can I switch with you?" Brittany asked Puck.

Puck nodded and got off the bed, letting Brittany hug Rachel.

"I missed you. Never leave again," Brittany told the shorter girl.

"I don't plan to," Rachel answered.

The final member arrived, and started to cry when he arrived at the door.

**-**

"I like your friends," Marley told Quinn and Rachel.

It was after visiting hours. Sam, Puck, Santana, Brittany, and Finn talked about their friends. Things they had done, the trouble they had gotten into. Sam told Quinn about the divorce.

Nurses would come in and tell them to quiet down. They were loud.

"They are our family," Quinn told her little sister.

She slowly fell asleep, their first night without medication. The nightmares would be waiting for them.

Quinn knew the happy feeling wouldn't last. Not after what they had been through.


	23. Home

"Thank you girls for taking care of my baby," Millie Rose told Rachel and Quinn after she hugged Marley with all her might.

"It was no problem," Quinn answered, she gave the lady a weak smile. Quinn didn't get a lot of sleep that night.

"We were happy to do it. She gave us the strength to escape," Rachel added, giving Marley a sleepy grin.

"Mom, how about you let them sleep," Marley told her mother, who was sitting next to her. Unlike the other two, Marley hadn't been in that room for much time, and she hadn't been hurt as much. She had nightmares, but it wasn't as bad as Rachel's, or horrible as Quinn's.

Her mother nodded, as turned her only child. She had been devastated when her daughter never came home. She didn't know how to live, how to wake up in morning, only to remember her daughter was gone.

"I missed you," Millie Rose whispered, as she kissed Marley's forehead.

"Mommy, I need to tell you something," the young girl whispered, glancing at the sleeping girls for a second.

"What is it, sweetie," the older Rose asked, as she grabbed her daughter's hand.

"I don't want to leave them. I-I can't. Mom, Quinn and Rachel saved me. They protected me, and I can't leave them. I need them," Marley said, her tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh baby," Millie whispered as she gave a hug to her daughter. "Of course you won't leave them. I just need to find a way to get the money to move here."

"Mrs. Fabray and the Berrys offered to help, we can move in with them."

"I don't know Marley."

"They offered. They want us to move in with them. They said they owed it to me. I helped bring us back. I gave Quinn and Rachel a reason to fight back. Please mom," Marley begged, tears streaming down her face.

"Let me talk to them. We'll go from there," Millie told her daughter. "Now go to sleep, you have a long week ahead of you. I love you, and I'm going to contact the Fabrays and Berrys."

"I love you too mommy," Marley muttered, her eyes drooping.

**-**

"Quinnie, my baby," a voice whispered. Quinn felt someone stroke her face.

She opened her eyes and moved away, scared.

In front of her stood, Russell Fabray. He stared at her. She looked around and saw Rachel and Marley sleeping.

"D-daddy?" Quinn whispered in shock, trying not to wake the girls up.

"Quinn, sweetie, you're here. I-I can't believe it," the man whispered, as he moved closer to his youngest.

"D-daddy," Quinn whispered, her tears falling down her face.

"Don't worry, I'll take you home soon," he told her, causing Quinn to look at him, confused.

"I'm going with mom," Quinn told him, frowning. She thought she would live with her mother and brother.

"I'm not letting you go with that whore," Russell Fabray hissed, as he grabbed her left arm.

Quinn's breath hitched, as she remembered all the times a man grabbed her like that.

"D-daddy, you're hurting me," Quinn whimpered, trying to pull his arm away.

"They didn't tell you right? About how your mother moved on. She got replacements. She _replaced_ you Lucy. She doesn't want you anymore. She doesn't want to have a screw up," Russell Fabray whispered at her.

Quinn started to sob quietly, not wanting to wake the other girls up. It was working, they were dead to the world.

"I want you sweetheart. I want you to come home with me."

Quinn shook her head. She whimpered when he tightened his grip on her arm.

"Let me go!" She shouted, punching his arm. "Stop! Shut up! Leave!"

Her heart monitor started to go crazy. Rachel and Marley sat up, thinking Quinn was having one of her nightmares.

Rachel glared at the man in front of her, while Marley looked confused. "Call the nurse, Marls," Rachel said, "leave her alone."

"And why would I listen to you?" Russell Fabray asked the girl he hated with all his guts.

"Leave now," Rachel growled, as she sat up and moved to get out of her bed. She took the IV needles out of her right arm.

"Rachel, stop please," Quinn whispered, her voice broken, as she turned to the love of her life and her father. "Please daddy, leave."

"You don't order me little girl," he said, glaring at his daughter.

"Please," Quinn cried, as she pulled her arm from his grip. Rachel stood up when she heard Quinn cry out in pain.

"Last chance Russell Fabray," Rachel snarled, as she stood in front of him.

Russell Fabray laughed. He pulled his daughter in front of him. The IV needles in her right arm were pulled out, and blood started seeping out of her cuts. Quinn cried out.

The door opened and Officer Davis entered the room. He pulled Russell Fabray away from the girls and started reading him his rights as he handcuffed the man.

Rachel moved to hug her best friend, who had fallen to the ground. She was crying. Marley moved to try and stop Quinn from crying.

"Shhh, you're okay," Rachel whispered as she rocked Quinn.

Quinn shook her head and cried.

Nurse Davis entered the room and rushed to the pile of girls on the ground. She started to check on Quinn's arm. She then helped Quinn back on her bed. She disinfected her arm and wrapped the cut.

"Can I lay down with her?" Rachel asked the nurse, but keeping an eye on her best friend.

"Of course. Make sure she rests, she's had a tough day." Nurse Davis told the small Jewish girl. "I'm going to give her something to help her sleep."

Rachel nodded and moved to wrap her arms around Quinn. Marley moved to Rachel's bed, not wanting to be too far away.

**-**

"Who was that?" Marley asked, once she was sure Quinn was sleep.

"That was Quinn's father," Rachel whispered as she kissed Quinn's temple.

"Is he always like that?" Marley asked, wanting to punch the man.

Rachel nodded. "For as long as I know Quinn. That man is sick."

"Yeah. She'll be okay right?" Marley asked, worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will. She has us to help her. We just need to know what he said. Did you hear anything?"

"No, I woke up when you did," Marley answered, wishing she had woken up a little earlier.

"We just have to wait for Sam to get here. He knows how to help her," Rachel told her, as she closed her eyes.

She really hoped Russell Fabray would stay away from them. She didn't need him making a mess of Quinn's healing.

**-**

"Hey," Sam said from the door, with his mother, the Berrys, and Millie behind him. He frowned when he saw Quinn's arm bandaged, Rachel hugging Quinn, who had her head under Rachel's chin, and Marley on Rachel's bed. The girls looked like they were crying. He rushed to his sister. "What happened?"

"Your father happened. He hurt her Sam. I don't know what he said, but he really hurt her," Rachel said, her voice breaking. She looked to be on the verge of crying.

Millie rushed to her daughter. She made sure there was not a scratch on her daughter.

"That bastard," Puck muttered, his body tensed.

"Quinn, wake up," Rachel whispered, kissing Quinn's cheek.

The youngest blond moaned. Quinn's eyes fluttered open.

"Quinn, our families are here," Rachel whispered, as she pulled her girlfriend closer. They really needed to talk about that soon.

Quinn shook her head and turned away from her visitors. Rachel could feel Quinn's body shake, as she tried not to cry.

"Quinnie, what did Russell say? He's lying," Sam told her, as he rested his arm on her right arm. Quinn tensed, and moved away from his touch.

Everyone's heart broke at the sad look on Sam's face.

"Quinn, what did he tell you," Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear.

The blonde's voice was muffled when she answered. Rachel asked her to repeat it, and moved away for her best friend's mouth.

"Mom replaced me," Quinn muttered, tears streaming down her face.

Rachel frowned and looked at Judy. "You replaced Quinn?"

"No!" Judy exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes. Sam watched Quinn, trying to think of what Russell would say to hurt his sister.

Quinn muttered something, causing Rachel to frown. "Russell called you a whore. He said you moved on and got replacements."

"Stevie and Stacy," Sam muttered, angry. He watched as Quinn moved her head and stare back at him.

"Who?" Quinn muttered, confused.

"Dad's an idiot. Stevie and Stacy are our niece and nephew. Frannie had twins, but she couldn't keep them, so mom took them in. They are our adopted brother and sister. Quinn, we would never replace you. You are one in a million," Sam told her, as he moved to his knees in front of her.

Quinn started to cry and hugged her big brother. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Don't worry, it's okay," he told her. He rubbed her back.

**-**

Quinn had fallen back to sleep. "Is something going on between you two?" Puck asked, as he moved to a chair next to Rachel.

"I love her," Rachel answered, smiling a little.

"Love her how?" Puck asked. Everyone turned his or her attention to the Berry siblings, while Marley smiled.

"Like how our dad and daddy love each other," Rachel answered, smiling.

"They are _so_ cute together," Marley added, giggling.

Hiram, LeRoy, Judy, and Millie smiled.

"At least we don't have to threaten other people," Sam said, smiling, "except for Marley here."

"At least we can use our big brother powers on future dates for Marley," Puck said, laughing.

The youngest girl blushed, and turned away.

Everyone laughed.

**-**

The week was coming to an end, and the girls were getting ready to go home. Millie had moved all the Roses' things to Judy's house. The Berrys' had moved in there a few months after Judy and Russell Fabray divorced.

"We're going home," Rachel told her little sister and girlfriend.

Quinn and Rachel had finally had their conversation. They were already acting like they were dating, they were just adding a title.

"Finally leaving this hospital," Marley added, smiling.

Nurse Davis was in their room. She was checking on Quinn's injury. "You girls aren't leaving for sure. You guys will have to come back for therapy sessions.

"We'll miss you Mrs. Davis. We can't thank your son enough," Rachel told her, giving her a small grin.

Sam, Puck, and Finn entered the room. They smiled at the three girls.

"You guys ready to go?" Sam asked them, as he handed the girls extra clothes. They headed to the restroom to change. Once they were dressed, ready to go, the boys each grabbed one of their hands and walked out with them.

Sam walked out first holding his sister's hand, Puck walked out with Rachel. Finn and Marley walked out behind, with the latter blushing.

They piled into the Berry's van. Puck got in the driver seat, with Sam in the passenger, Finn behind him, Marley behind Puck, Rachel behind her, and Quinn behind Finn.

The girls watched as they drove through the town. Quinn and Rachel didn't remember much of the city, and memories returned.

They stopped in front of the Fabray house. Everyone got out, and stared at the house.

"We're home," Quinn whispered, as she stared at her childhood home. She couldn't believe she was in her house.

The girls walked in and headed to Quinn's old bedroom.

The room looked almost the same as six years ago. The room was still green, the bed was different. It was bigger. Quinn walked to it and touched it.

"We're going to get through this," Marley answered, as Quinn picked up a teddy bear, a lamb that she used to sleep with when she was younger.

"Hopefully," Quinn whispered, as she hugged the stuffed lamb.


	24. Therapist

"Are you serious? We have to go?" Quinn asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes," her mother answered, as she put her hand over Quinn's.

"We don't need to go. We are fine," Quinn argued, angry tears stinging in her eyes.

"Yes you do. All of you guys do," LeRoy told the blond.

Quinn shook her head. "I hate this. We don't _need_ it."

"Quinn, let's just do it. For them," Rachel whispered into the blonde's ear.

"I don't need it. Therapy means I'm crazy. I'm _not_ crazy," Quinn responded.

"We're not saying you're crazy. We're just saying that you need to heal. This affected you in ways you don't know," Millie told her daughter's protector.

"I'll do it," Marley said, looking at the two sister.

"I'm in," Rachel added.

Quinn looked at Marley, then Rachel, and finally her mother. She nodded. Her mother hugged her. Quinn just hoped she would not regret it.

**-**

"Ms. Berry, I'm Jennifer Montgomery. I will be your therapist," a tall, brunette woman told Rachel.

"Are you going to be talking to Marley Rose and Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asked in a low voice.

"No, I will not. They will have other therapists. We didn't believe it would do you girls any good if you all talked to the same person," the therapists told the young girl.

Rachel nodded. She understood what the older lady was saying.

"So what are we suppose to talk about?" Rachel asked, a little shy.

"Anything, I want to get to know you before we get into your feelings, your thoughts about what happened to you," Dr. Montgomery explained.

Rachel nodded.

**-**

"So what am I suppose to tell you?" Quinn asked, staring at the woman in front of her. Her therapist, Amy Stevenson had black hair and dark brown eyes. She smiled softly at Quinn, knowing this was not easy on the blond.

"Anything you want," the woman answered, giving Quinn a small smile.

"And if I don't want to talk?" Quinn asked, staring at the therapist, not showing any emotions.

"Then you don't have to. I can only help you if you choose to be helped," the woman said, as she sat back.

"I don't _want_ your help. I just need Rachel, and I'll be fine," Quinn answered, glaring at the ground.

"That's what you think, it's not what everyone else thinks. I'm sure Rachel is talking to her therapist. I just want to help you with what happened to you," Dr. Stevenson explained, trying to get through to the girl.

"I don't _want_ to talk about what happened. I just want to forget it," the blond girl said, as her body shook.

"We don't have to talk about that. We can talk about anything. How about your little brother and sister, Stevie and Stacy?"

"I haven't seen them," Quinn whispered, looking at the ground.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Quinn answered, not giving the therapist much.

Dr. Stevenson sighed, not knowing how to get through the stubborn girl.

**-**

"They'll get help, right? They'll get better?" Marley asked her therapist, Caroline White, a forty year old blond.

"Yes, my colleagues will help them. But we're not here to talk about them, we're here for you," Caroline said.

"What about me?" Marley asked, as she tilted her head.

Dr. White had to admit, the brunette looked adorable. "How do you feel about being home?"

"I'm not home. But this is better. I didn't have a lot of friends, and now, I have two sister, and new friends," Marley said, a small smile on her face.

"You're not from Lima?" Dr. White asked, already knowing the truth, but getting Marley to talk to her.

"No, Columbus. But my mom and I moved in with Rachel and Quinn. I share a room with them. Quinn's old room," Marley explained.

"Let's talk about something else," Dr. White suggested, looking at her resent notes.

"About what?" Marley asked, curiously.

"Your time in that house," the therapist offered.

Marley's smile slipped off her face.

**-**

"What do you want to talk about?" Dr. Montgomery asked, looking at the small brunette in front of her.

"You're a professional right?" Rachel asked, as she started at a certificate on the wall.

Dr. Montgomery chuckled. "Yes. I got my degree in University of California, Los Angeles."

"You lived there? How is LA? I want to move to New York, but I haven't gotten practice the last few years. Do you think I could make it to Broadway?" Rachel asked, her eyes full of hope.

Dr. Montgomery smiled and nodded. "You're fathers told me about your dream. I'm sure, if you start to practice again, you can be an amazing Broadway actress."

"I'm going to take Quinn. Oh no, I'm a year older than Marley, we're all older, we can't leave her alone," Rachel said, as she paled at the thought of leaving the girl who gave them the fire to escape.

"I'm sure she'll understand, it's your dream," Dr. Montgomery tried to assure the girl, but only cause her to get angry.

"No, you don't understand, she saved us! She uh we owe her! And I'm not leaving her alone here!" Rachel snapped, her fists clenched.

"How did she save you?" Dr. Montgomery asked, trying to get somewhere.

"We had given up, Quinn and I. There was no point, you know. We've been through a lot, so why fight. Then he brought Marley. She had something we didn't, she had her innocence. We had to make sure she kept it, so we fought for her. She made us fight again. She made us find a way out. We owe her," Rachel told the lady, tears in her eyes.

Dr. Montgomery gave her an encouraging smile.

Rachel didn't do anything. She just stared at the ground.

**-**

"I'm annoying you," Quinn stated, as she saw the frustrations in the therapist's face. "Not very professional."

"I'm sorry," the older woman said, as she took a deep breath.

"Whatever," Quinn muttered. "You can just tell my mom I don't need this. Tell her I'm fine, and I'll get out of your hair."

"I can't do that," Dr. Stevenson told the girl for the tenth time.

"I don't _need_ this! I'm fine! I'm _suppose_ to talk about what happened? Talking about it will make everything better? Talking about will make it seem like it _never_ happened? You have no _idea_ what we went through! You sit there, and try to get my _emotions_ out of me, do you know how much that _hurts_ me? You don't know _anything_!" Quinn told her, breathing heavily.

"I know I don't know what you went through, how you feel, but I do know that you want to get better," Dr. Stevenson soothed, her eyed softening, "it's okay to cry."

"No! Just...let me think. I'm messed up," Quinn whispered to herself, laughing bitterly.

"No you're not," Dr. Stevenson told the girl, trying to help.

" _Shut up_! Just stop talking to me!" Quinn snapped, shaking her head in anger.

Dr. Stevenson watched in shock. This was not the girl Judy Fabray described. Judy had said Quinn was a shy girl, who was afraid to disrespect her elders. This girl had told her to 'shut up'. She needed to know how to get through the girl.

**-**

Marley hadn't said anything for a while. Dr. White watched her.

"It sucked," Marley whispered, as she stared at her hands.

"Why?" Dr. White asked.

"Why? Because I was taken form my home. I was taken from my mom. I was in a different place. I was with a man, a stranger. I was in a room with two girls who had been there for four years. I was with two girls who were _raped_ and _beaten_ ," Marley said, tears streaming down her face.

"They helped you?" the therapist questioned.

"Yeah, they made sure I was safe, that I didn't go through what they did," Marley explained. She wiped her tears.

"You have new friends?" Dr. White asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, Noah Berry, Samuel Evans, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, and Finn Hudson," Marley named, blushing a little at the last name.

Dr. White smiled at the blushing girl.

"How do you like your new friends?" the therapist asked, smiling.

"They are funny and nice. They accept me even if they just met me. I like them," Marley told her, smiling.

**-**

"Rachel, let's talk about Quinn," Dr. Montgomery stated, as she watched Rachel's eyes light up.

"She is my best friend. I love her. She helped me get through these six years. She's the best thing to ever happen to me," Rachel gushed, having her first genuine smile since starting the session.

"She got you though this? How?" the older woman inquired, trying to get a better understanding of their friendship.

"When I felt like I would never see my family, our friends, I would wake up and keep living because I knew I would at least see her. She kept me hoping. There was a year where she took all my punishment. She got a concussion for me," Rachel explained, love in her eyes.

"She's your savior?" Dr. Montgomery asked.

"She's the love of my life," Rachel whispered, as she smiled.

"So, you two are together?"

Rachel smiled and nodded.

Dr. Montgomery nodded and wrote something down. She didn't know if the relationship might affect Rachel's healing process. Rachel stood up and looked at her therapist.

"What is it?" Dr. Montgomery asked, as she stared at the standing girl.

Rachel pointed at the clock and said, "Time's up. I'm going to go wait for Quinn and Marley."

"You're right. So I'll see Thursday, same time," Dr. Montgomery told the girl.

Rachel nodded and shook her hand. Dr. Montgomery followed and watched as Rachel stayed in the waiting room. She watched as a blond girl, Quinn she guessed, walked up to her and kissed Rachel's cheek. She watched as Rachel melted in Quinn's arms. She took note of that.

**-**

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap," Quinn whispered after the got herself together.

"It's okay. People react differently. You chose to keep it inside until it blew," Dr. Stevenson said, as she took Quinn's expression.

"Ca-can you not talk about me like you know me? Like how I react? It makes me feel dumb. It makes me feel like I don't know my own emotions," Quinn asked, looking at the lady in front of her with broken eyes.

Dr. Stevenson nodded. She wanted, no _needed_ to help the girl in front of her. The girl was broken, so much pain, sadness in her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Dr. Stevenson asked, happy she got the girl to open up a little.

"D-do you think I'll get better?" Quinn asked in a small voice.

"Of course," Dr. Stevenson answered, giving. Quinn a smile, who returned it.

"I'm sorry for being an ass," Quinn said, looking at her hands.

"I'm not. You opened up, you showed an emotion. It's the first step," Dr. Stevenson said, as she moved closer to Quinn.

Quinn nodded and looked at the time.

"Times up," she said, as she moved to stand up.

Dr. Stevenson nodded and walked Quinn to the door. "I'll see you on Thursday. We'll really talk them, okay?"

Quinn nodded. "I won't be an ass."

Dr. Stevenson smiled and watched the girl hug a small brunette and kiss her cheek. She caught the eye of her colleague. In a few days, they knew what they had to do.

**-**

"Did you know you can go three days without eating?" Marley asked, randomly.

"Really?" Dr. White asked, faking her surprise.

Marley nodded. "There was a time Quinn was really depressed, she wouldn't eat. Rach and I tried to get to eat, but she just wouldn't. She would just make herself into a small ball and cry."

"Why is that?" Dr. White asked, interested in this small story.

Marley looked at her therapist in surprise. She wasn't suppose to talk about that. She had promised Quinn when they were in the hospital. "It's not my story to tell."

The older woman nodded. She guessed she would say that. She sighed and looked at the time.

"Our session is over. I'll see you Thursday, and we'll get to know each other some more. I'll walk you to the door," Dr. White offered.

Marley nodded and walked to the door. Dr. White smiled as she watched Marley rush to, who she believed to be Rachel and Quinn. She noticed Amy Stevenson and Jennifer Montgomery watching the girls.


	25. Friends

"You guys are in glee club?" Rachel asked, as she, Puck, Sam, Quinn, and Marley sat around Quinn's room.

"Yeah, it was how we stayed together," Puck told her, "It was Sam's idea."

"So you guys sing? I didn't know you can sing," Quinn commented, looking at Puck.

"The Puckster is a Singing Chick Magnet," he said, smirking.

"Too bad Kitty has your balls in a tight hold," Sam muttered, looking away from his brother.

Puck glared at Sam and punched him. "Asshole."

Marley giggled at the small fight. "So Marley, any guys you like yet?" Sam asked, smiling.

Marley blushed and shook her head.

"She's lying," Quinn said, as she pulled Rachel close to her.

"Who?" Rachel inquired, grinning.

Marley looked away and mumbled.

"Repeat," Puck said as he got closer to her.

"-nn," she whispered, her face turning redder.

"Quinn?" Sam asked, a small smirk on his face.

Marley shook her head. She looked embarrassed.

"We'll talk you up with Finn. He'll love you," Puck said.

"Oh my gosh," Marley groaned, as she sat back and hid her body.

Puck and Sam laughed, while Rachel and Quinn smiled.

**-**

Santana watched as the glee club set the tables. They were all in the park, ready to see Quinn and Rachel. They decided to celebrate. There was a cake, Welcome Home, was written on it. There were chips, drinks, it was like a party. There was even a piñata. All the parents were helping, and Mr. Shue wanted to meet the girls that gave him the members for the glee club.

The new kids, the ones who hadn't met them, were helping. They had never seen the sophomores and Matt so emotional. They were also excited, wanting to see the girls who had impacted their lives even if they didn't know.

"Are we ready for them?" Finn asked, as he walked to Santana and Brittany. He put an arm over each of their shoulder.

Santana smiled and nodded.

"Are they going to like it?" Brittany asked, looking worried.

"As long as all of is are together, they'll love it," Finn answered, as he watched the glee kids move away from the tables. Mercedes looked over at them and nodded.

Santana got her phone and texted Puck.

When she got the message they were leaving, Santana moved to the group.

"Okay, I want Mercedes and Kitty on the second table. Artie, Kurt, Tina, and Mike on the third table Sugar, Rory, Matt, and Lauren on the fourth table. The rest of you, I don't care. They are coming, now move," Santana ordered, glaring at anyone to challenge her.

The kids moved to the tables as their parents moved a little away from them. They sat there, not sure what to say.

They sat up when they saw Puck's car park. They wanted to move, but were afraid to feel Santana's wrath. They watched as Puck and Sam exited the car. Sam opened the door and the girls climbed out.

There was a small smile on Quinn and Rachel's faces. They got closer and stared at them. Puck moved to be near Rachel, while Sam did the same with Quinn. Marley looked a little scared, but looked less scared when Finn stepped near her for protection.

Puck took them to the first table, where Santana and Brittany were. Brittany hugged them, as she sighed.

Santana hugged Marley. "Hey baby Faberry," Santana whispered.

"Faberry?" Marley asked, confused. Finn stood next to her, confused as well.

"You're the youngest, and Faberry is Quinn and Rachel," Santana explained, laughing.

Marley giggled and moved to Brittany.

"Can I hug you now?" Brittany asked, looking a little worried.

Marley nodded, and hugged the tall blond.

Santana hugged Quinn, "Don't get kidnapped again."

Quinn nodded and smiled.

Santana pulled away and hugged Rachel.

They moved to table number two. Mercedes bust into tears as she hugged Rachel. Tears were streaming down the shorter girl's eyes. "I missed you so much," Mercedes cried.

"I missed you too," Rachel answered, before moving to let Quinn hug the girl.

"Oh my gosh Quinn, don't leave us again," the diva said, as she wrapped the blond in her arms.

"We don't plan too," Quinn whispered, "thank you for taking care of my brother."

Mercedes laughed. She nodded, smiling.

"Marls, this is Mercedes Jones, my girlfriend. Mercedes, this is Marley Rose," Sam introduced them. Sam turned to Mercedes, "She got my sisters back."

Mercedes's eyes widened as she pulled to girl in a tight hug. "Thank you! We can't pay you enough."

"It's okay, they saved me," Marley answered, as she returned the hug. After a minute, the three girls turned to the girl under Puck's arm.

"Girls, this is my girlfriend, Kitty Wilde. Babe, this is my baby sister, Rachel, my other sister Quinn, and the girl who brought them to us, Marley Rose," Puck said, as he pushed Kitty to the girls.

Rachel smiled, and said, "Hi."

Kitty didn't know what to say, so she just smiled back.

It went like that for a while. The old friends would hug Quinn and Rachel, and were introduced to Marley. When they went to the end, Quinn and Rachel came to face-to-face with Joe Hart.

"I missed you Quinn," he said as he hugged Quinn, and ignored Rachel and Marley.

"Uh, yeah," Quinn answered, uncomfortable. Her body was tensed, as she tried to break out of the hug.

"Hey, let her go," Sam ordered, as he glared at the boy. He never liked him, not once since he met the other boy.

Joe let her go and moved back. He didn't even look at Rachel, but the girl didn't care.

"This is Ryder Lynn," a brunette boy who smiled, "Blaine Anderson," a boy in a bowtie, "Wade "Unique" Adams," a boy in girls clothes, "Jake Puckerman," a boy who reminded them of Puck, "Brody Weston," a too-good looking boy, "and Katie Gardner," a blond girl in Ryder's arms, "these are Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, and Marley Rose," Finn named, smiling at everyone. They girls felt uncomfortable under three boys' gazes.

The girls' gave them a polite smile. Sam pulled Quinn away, towards the cake. Finn and Puck did the same with Marley and Rachel.

**-**

Judy watched the girls interact with their group of friends. She didn't like how Joe looked at Quinn, Brody at Rachel, and Jake at Marley. Jake was glaring at Finn who was making Marley laugh.

Judy smiled at the couples, Mercedes and Sam, Puck and Kitty, Ryder and Katie, Santana and Brittany, Rory and Sugar, Kurt and Blaine, and the couple none of the others knew, Rachel and Quinn.

Judy turned to Millie Rose. "Thank you for letting Marley stay," Judy told the other mother.

"Of course. Marley begged me in the hospital. I would do anything for her. I've never seen her like this. She didn't have a lot of friends in Columbus, and now she has a group. Thank you for letting us stay," Millie responded, as she watched her daughter.

"I'm sure Rachel and Quinn would do anything for her too," Judy responded. She felt someone sit with them and smiled at the Berry men sit down with two plates of food each. LeRoy handed on to Millie as he sat next to her. Hiram gave Judy hers.

"Where are the Little Fabray twins?" Mr. Abrams asked as he looked around.

"They are at the Johnson's," Judy answered as she took a bit of her food.

"Why didn't you bring them?" Mrs. Abrams questioned, as she sat down next to her husband, on the table next to the older Berrys, Fabray, and Rose table.

"Quinn," Judy responded, watching her daughter talking to Kurt and Blaine.

"She seems fine to meet knew people. Why would she keep you from bringing the twins? Did she say anything?" Mr. Abrams asked, frowning as he too watched the blond girl.

"She hasn't talked about them or seen them. She seems uncomfortable when we bring them up," Hiram answered, wishing he knew why.

"We don't know why," Judy added, as she frowned.

"Rachel and Marley probably know why. Maybe it's because she lost her innocence," Mrs. Jone said.

Judy nodded and turned back to Quinn.

**-**

Jake Puckerman walked to Marley after Puck pulled Finn away.

Jake smiled. "Hey, will you be going to McKinley?"

"I don't know yet," Marley answered politely.

"I hope you do. Then I'll want to go to school. Seeing you will brighten my day," he flirted, smirking.

"Uh huh," Marley answered, distractedly. Jake followed her line of sight and saw Finn.

"What do you see in him?" Jake asked, glaring at the boy.

"What are you talking about?" Marley questioned, confused.

"Hudson. I'm better than him," Jake told her, crossing his arms and flexing.

"Yes, because you telling me you're better makes you the better man," Marley said sarcastically.

Jake huffed and pulled her close to him. "Let me prove it to you."

"Let me go," she told him, slightly scared.

Jake looked at her confused, before realizing that what he was doing wasn't good.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Marley just walked away.

**-**

Rachel laughed when she saw Brittany get excited to see the ducks. She really missed her friends.

"Hey," a voice said, causing her to turn. She found Brody Weston standing next to her.

Rachel moved a little, but smiled politely. "Hi."

"I'm Brody, in case you don't remember," he told her, giving her a grin.

"I do," Rachel answered, looking for Quinn, but found Joe blocking her way.

She was about to go to her when Brody put his hand on her shoulder.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me on Friday," he asked, smiling.

"Um, n-no," she answered, her body trembling a bit.

"Come on. You'll have fun," he pleaded, giving her a wounded look.

Rachel just shook her head and rushed to her brother.

**-**

"I waited six years," Joe told her, slight annoyed.

"And I made it clear six years ago, I wasn't interested," Quinn responded, equally as annoyed.

"It'll be worth it," Joe told her, moving in her personal space.

"No," she snarled, on the verge of hitting him.

"Please," he begged, moving closer.

Quinn opened her mouth to respond, but he pressed his mouth against hers.

Quinn froze, her mind thinking of all that happened those years ago.

Once she regained movement of her body, she pushed him off her and slapped him.

Joe stood there in shock. He didn't know what to think after he felt the sting on his face. He then felt someone shove him. They had blond hair and blue eyes.

Once he landed on the ground, he saw his attacker, not who he expected. It was Brittany. She was glaring at him.

"Leave Quinn alone, or else" she threatened him. She turned around and walked to Quinn, who was in Rachel's arms.

"Get them to leave us alone," Rachel told Santana, who glared at the three boys.

"I love you Rachel," Quinn whispered, as the two girls moved to sit down.

"I'll always love you, no matter what," Rachel responded, kissing her cheek. The two girls sat down under a tree with Quinn leaning against it.

Rachel, who was laying down again her, kissed her softly on the lips. "We'll never leave each other," Rachel whispered after she pulled away.

Their friends, minus the three boys, sat around them.

"So you guys are together?" Finn asked, as he shared his chips with Marley, who was blushing.

Quinn pressed her face against Rachel's hair, nodding her head.

"I love her," Rachel whispered, moving closer to her girlfriend.

"That's great. We were rooting for you the whole time," Artie said, grinning. The others nodded with him.

"It's wonderful," Mercedes told them, as she kissed Sam's cheek.

Rachel giggled and kissed Quinn's chin.

"We missed you guys. Those six years were horrible. We weren't the same without you. You guys kept us together," Mike told them, giving them a small smile.

"If you guys ever want to talk, or just want to hang out, give us a call. We are here for you, all three of you," Tina told them.

Quinn, Rachel, and Marley had tears in their eyes.

"You guys are the best," Rachel whispered, with the other two girls nodding.

Everyone, stood up and had a group hug. They were happy to be together.


	26. Hurt

"When will we be able to go to school?" Marley asked. She was sitting on a chair, staring at Quinn and Rachel.

"I don't know. I mean, Quinn and I missed all of middle school, and more than half of high school," Rachel answered. She was laying down with Quinn in her arms.

"But isn't Quinn like super smart?" Marley asked, tilting her head.

"She's high school smart," Rachel said, a smile on her face.

Quinn closed her eyes and blushed.

The three girls had been in home for a little less than a month, but they were always together. If one went somewhere, the other two went with them. The parents didn't know if that was good or not. They talked to the therapists about that.

The therapists wanted to know more about the girls, more about what they went through, especially Quinn and Rachel. Once they knew how bad it was, they would decide on what to do with the girls.

Puck and Sam hung around their sisters when they weren't in football practice, glee, or school. Santana and Brittany would be with them once a week at the least. Finn was like Puck and Sam. He spoke to Marley.

Finn knew of the crush the girl had on him. He didn't want to break her heart. He wanted to see if there was a connection between them before he did anything about it. He also wanted to talk to Marley's mother, Quinn, and Rachel about their relationship.

"It's today right?" Quinn asked softly, her eyes still closed.

Rachel's eyes gazed over as she thought about the day, two years ago. Marley reached over and touched Quinn's hand.

"I just want to sleep. Can I be alone?" Quinn whispered, as she looked at her girlfriend with a broken look

Rachel hesitated before nodding. She kissed Quinn's forehead and moved away. "I love you," Rachel whispered.

"I love you too," Quinn answered, as she curled into a small ball.

Rachel and Marley exited the room.

**-**

Rachel sat against the door of the bedroom as she listened for Quinn. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't notice two three year olds walk up to her until one of them tapped her.

"Who you?" a little blonde girl asked. She had a small resemblance to Quinn. There was a boy next to her that made her think of Sam.

"I'm Rachel," the brunette whispered, as she moved a little. She felt uncomfortable around them, but she wondered how Quinn would feel. "What are your names?"

"I Stacy, he Stevie," the girl answered, pointed at herself and her twin brother.

"Oh, you're Sam's cousins?" Rachel asked, looking at her hands.

"No! Sammie our bwother," Stacy answered, glaring at Rachel.

Rachel had a small sad on her face, as she remembered when Quinn would glare at her friends. It made Rachel remember of everything they had lost. Tears started to leak out of her eyes.

Stacy saw her and moved to hug her, "Don't cwy Wachie," she whispered.

Rachel shook her head and wiped her tears.

She heard someone walking towards her and smiled at Finn. "Stacy, Stevie, Sam's looking for you," he told the two three year olds. The two blond kids ran to where they believed Sam was. Finn walked up to Rachel and sat down in front of her. "How are you today?"

"I don't know," Rachel whispered, looking at the ground.

Finn gave her an encouraging smile.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I wanted to talk to you, about Marley," he answered, as he found his shoes fascinating.

Rachel frowned, "What about her?"

"Well, she's your little sister, right?" he started, looking up to stare at Rachel. He continued when he saw Rachel nod. "I wanted to talk to you about me _and_ Marley. I don't know if we'll have a future together, but I can say is that I _do_ feel a connection when I'm around her. What I'm trying to say is that I want to see if you approve of me, you, Quinn, and Ms. Rose. I know Marley has been through a lot, and I promise that I won't hurt her. I just want to know what you think."

Rachel smiled at looked at him. "You're one of my best friends. You're Quinn's best friend. If anything, we _want_ you to be the one that Marley ends up with you. You have a great heart Finn Hudson. You are an amazing friend, an amazing brother, and if I hadn't been missing for six years, or had been in love with Quinn, I can see us being together, or you and Quinn. Finn, anyone would be luck to be able to call you their boyfriend. You want my approval, you got it the minute you and Marley met."

Finn looked at her with tears in his eyes. He moved to her, slowly, and gave her a hug.

"I love you Rachel Barbra Berry," he whispered in her ear.

"Go find Marley. She's sleeping in Sam's room I believe," Rachel answered, smiling at her best friend slash brother.

Finn stood up and looked around, confused. "Where's Quinn? Why are you out here?"

"She's sleeping," she answered, not wanting to answer the second question.

"You two are never apart, even after the kidnapping," Finn told her, slightly confused. If one girl was asleep, the other was always there, holding her.

"She wanted to be alone. Today isn't a great day for us. This week is a bad week," she whispered, pulling her knees closer to herself.

"Why?" he asked, looking around.

"I can't tell you. It's not my secret to tell," Rachel answered, as she leaned her head to the door.

"I think you should be in there with her. If this is how this day is treating you, then it's worse for her. She needs you," he told her, smiling.

Rachel smiled back, not as sad as before, as she nodded. "You're right. You're really smart Finn."

"Yeah, well, I'm like Britt. I'm smarter with people than school," he responded, as he stood up and walked to Sam's room.

"Hey," she whispered, waiting for Finn to turn to her, "I love you Finn Christopher Hudson."

Finn smiled and continued to the other room.

Rachel stood up and walked into the room and saw Quinn. The blond girl was hugging the pillow with all her might.

"Quinn?" she called out softly. She moved slowly towards her girlfriend.

"It hurts," Quinn whispered, her voice full of hurt.

"Oh Quinn," Rachel cooed, as she rushed to take the girl in her arms. "It's okay to cry."

"I can't cry. But it hurts so much," Quinn answered, as she pressed her face against the brunettes stomach.

"I know. I know it hurts, it hurts me too," Rachel whispered as she ran her hand through the blond locks.

"Why? Why did it happen?" Quinn questioned, as she stared at the wall in front of her.

"He was sick. He wanted to cause us pain. He wanted to break us. He deserves to be hurt, like we were," Rachel answered, her anger filling her voice.

Quinn nodded, and moved closer to Rachel. She pressed her lips against her girlfriend's lips. She kissed her like she never kissed her before.

Rachel, confused, kissed her back. Quinn moved to straddle the brunette. Quinn's hands started to move around Rachel's body, touching what they can. Rachel was starting to get uncomfortable, and tried to push against Quinn.

"Stop," Rachel told the blond when Quinn moved her mouth. Quinn froze.

"I'm sorry. Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she whispered, her voice breaking.

Quinn moved off and moved to the edge of the bed, her back to Rachel. Rachel sat up and moved to hug Quinn from behind.

"It's okay. It's just the moment, I guess. It's okay. I'm not mad. One day, or when we are both ready. We aren't ready right now," Rachel told he, as she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"I love you," Quinn whispered, as she moved to hug Rachel.

**-**

After talking to Rachel, Finn thought about what he felt for Marley. What he really felt for her. He knew she was pretty, nice, sweet, so innocent. He wanted to protect her, just as much as he wanted to protect her, just as much as he wanted to protect Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany. He would say Santana, but he knew the girl could protect herself. He thought of the three girls as best friends, but with Marley, it was different. He liked being around her. He knew he actually wanted to be with her.

He decided to change his direction. Finn walked to Millie Rose's room and knocked twice. Once the older woman let him in, he entered, smiling.

"Finn, how are you?" Millie asked, as she motioned for the tall boy to sit down.

Finn sat down in front of her. "I uh, I wanted to talk to you about Marley and I. You're daughter is important to me. I, I feel something for her, and before I do anything, I want to know how you would feel if I wanted to be with your daughter."

Millie looked at the shy boy. She smiled at him. "If I had to choose a young man for my daughter, it would be you Finn. You are a charming man, and I can see Marley really likes you. I would be proud to have you with my daughter."

Finn grinned and hugged the woman.

"I just ask that you take it slow. She had been through a lot," Ms. Rose asked, her eyes pleading.

"Of course," the tall brunette said, as he stood up.

Millie smiled and led the boy out.

Finn walked out of the room and headed to Sam's room.

Marley was watching television when he entered. It was Fairy OddParents- School's Out!: The Musical. He smiled as Cosmo used his magic incorrectly,

"Hey Marley," he said, not wanting to be out of the ordinary. "Can I watch with you? This is one of my favorite shows."

Marley smiled and patted the bed. Finn sat down next to her and watched the movie with her. He started watching Marley, how she smiled, how she laughed and sang alone with the kids.

"Hey Flappy Bob,  
Can't you see what they've done?  
They needed a pawn  
and clearly you were the one  
They took away your clowny clothes  
your floppy shoes and big red nose  
Just look around  
how could you say this is fun?"

Marley sang quietly, smiling. Finn watched her. When Marley saw him staring at her, she looked at him, confused,

"What? I can't sing?" she asked, her eyes were wide,

"No! You're an amazing singer. You're voice is beautiful," Finn told her.

Marley blushed, as she looked at her male best friend.

"Sing something," Marley told him, as she sat up, looking excited.

Finn took a deep breath;

"I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you"

Marley stared at him, her cheeks burning red.

"That-that was really nice," Marley told him, as she looked at the television.

"So, do you, can I take you out some day?" Finn stuttered, his cheeks also turning red.

Marley's eyes widened. She nodded, a huge smile on her face.

Finn grinned and turned back to the show, this time with Marley leaning against him.

**-**

Quinn and Rachel went to the kitchen. Rachel didn't want Quinn do go through her depression again. She made Quinn sit down while she prepared something for her, a sandwich.

Quinn turned to see her adopted brother and sister rush into the kitchen. Quinn froze; she just stared at the two toddlers. Tears appeared in her eyes. Her mother entered and smiled at her daughter.

"Quinnie, I was hoping if you could hang out with Stacy and Stevie. They would love to hang out with their big sister," her mother said.

Quinn opened her mouth. She couldn't make a sound. The tears started to fall.

"Quinn, it's okay," Rachel said, as she rushed to hug Quinn. "It's okay."

Quinn shook her head. She pushed Rachel and ran out of the house.

"Quinn! Quinn!" Rachel called out, as she watched the blond girl run away.

The Berrys, Millie, Marley, Finn, Sam, and Puck rushed to them.

"What's going on?" Judy asked, turning to Rachel. "Why is my daughter like this?"

Rachel and Marley looked at each other. It was time to tell.

"A few months after Marley joined us, Quinn was pregnant," Rachel announced, her eyes filled with tears as she remembered that time.

**-**

Quinn leaned against a wall. She didn't know where she was. She just wanted to be alone. She sat down against the wall, put her head between her knees and cried. She folded her hands behind her head and let everything out, her pain, her hurt, everything she felt.


	27. Nightmare

"Yeah... okay, yeah, I'll explain, bring her home, please?... I need her here... thank you Britt," Rachel whispered. She stared at the phone before handing it back to Puck.

No one had said anything for a while. They were all sitting in the living room, thinking about what Rachel had just told them. Judy had called the Johnsons, and asked them if they could look after the twins for a few hours. After a few vague responses, the Johnsons gave her the okay, and Sam dropped them off.

"Qu-Quinn was _pregnant_?" Sam asked, in shock. He was angry. He had a nephew or niece. He knew she lost him or her. He knew Quinn was in a lot of pain. He knew he would have a hole in his heart that wouldn't be filled, he lost a family member he never knew he had.

Rachel nodded, looking at Marley. The taller brunette sat next to her and hugged her.

"We'll explain when Santana and Brittany are here. They deserve to know," Rachel explained, her eyes closed.

The boys were angry. The parents were saddened. The girls were heartbroken. No one said anything. They just sat there, thinking of everything that was lost.

**-**

Santana and Brittany were looking going to the market to get bread to feed ducks, when they heard someone crying their heart out.

Brittany walked to the small alley and saw someone crying. She looked back to Santana and told her girlfriend go to her.

The both walked to the crying girl and realized it was Quinn. It broke their hearts to see their best friend like that. Santana knelt down in front of her and touched the other girl's shoulder.

Quinn looked at her with tear-filled eyes. Her tears clouded her sight. She couldn't see who was in front of her, and it scared her. Quinn whimpered as she looked for a way to escape.

"Quinn, sweetie it's me Santana," the other girl said softly, not wanting to scare the girl too much. Santana looked at Brittany. "Call Puck. Tell him why is Quinn alone and crying."

Brittany nodded and took her phone out. She called Puck and watched Santana talk to Quinn.

"What happened?" Santana asked, looking for anyone she knew.

Quinn shook her head. The tears were falling in a rapid pace. Santana moved to hug the girl, who seemed to be having a little trouble breathing.

"San, we have to take her home," Brittany whispered, as she crouched down and rubbed her home on the crying girl's back.

Santana nodded and picked the girl up in her arms. She started to walk to her car with Brittany right behind her.

"It's okay Quinn, we've got you. It's okay," Santana whispered.

Quinn's body became exhausted, as she slowly lost consciousness.

**-**

_"I'm just a kid, I can't_ have _a kid!" Quinn exclaimed, as she rubbed her stomach. "I'm just fourteen."_

_"You're not alone, you have us," Rachel told her, hugging her tightly._

_Marley nodded next to her. She was scared. Four months, she had been with them for four months. Quinn was three months pregnant. The last time either girl was assaulted was three months ago._

_Quinn looked at her friends and nodded. "We'll take care of you," Quinn whispered to the small living baby in her stomach._

**-**

Someone knocked on the door. Puck went to open it. His face was pained when he saw Brittany carry a sleeping Quinn.

"Put her in our room," Rachel told her, "then sit down. There are some things you don't know, some things we shouldn't have gone through."

Santana nodded and walked with Brittany to leave Quinn to sleep in peace. Santana moved the covers for Brittany to lay the girl down. Once she was tucked in, Brittany left a note telling her where everyone was and headed down.

Once everyone was seated, Rachel looked at the two new people. "So, you guys can guess something had happened. Two years ago today, Quinn lost her baby."

Santana's eyes widened, and Brittany gasped next to her.

"What?" Santana asked quietly.

Rachel nodded softly. "Marvin, our kidnapper had friends. He had a doctor friend, who examined Quinn. If we were hurt badly, the doctor would check us out. But when Quinn became pregnant, the doctor only came to check on the baby. It was going to be a girl, or that's what the doctor told us."

"Beth, we were going to name her Beth," Marley added, as she held Rachel's hand. She knew how much Beth's death had affected Rachel.

**-**

_"What are you going to name her?" Marley asked, looking at the two fourteen year olds._

_Quinn smiled, one of the only times she would smile. "Beth," she whispered._

_"Why?" Marley asked, as she touched Quinn's stomach._

_"When we were kids, Rachel loved that name. So I wanted to name my kid Beth for her," Quinn answered, smiling at her best friend._

_Marley smiled at their friendship. "Beth Fabray," she said, smiling at the sound of that._

_"Sounds great," Rachel said, smiling, as she looked at the two girls. She wanted to kiss Quinn, but she couldn't with Marley watching them. She would just have to find a way._

_"You hear that, your name is Beth," Marley told the baby._ _Quinn smiled._

**-**

"I had a niece named Beth," Sam whispered, his tears falling on his shoes. He didn't move to wipe them. "That's why she would stay away from Stevie and Stacy, right?"

"That's why we all did. It hurt us," Marley answered, her voice full of pain. "Beth, she would have been a year. They reminded us of the life we couldn't protect. A life that shouldn't had been there."

Everyone had tears streaming down their faces. They couldn't believe what the girls went through. The couldn't believe all the hurt, the pain the kidnapping caused.

"Wh-what happened after you guys named her?" Puck asked. His fists were clenched. He stared at the ground, wishing he could take away the pain the girls felt.

"Marvin was angry," Rachel whispered, as she stared at nothing, remembering what had happened.

**-**

_Marvin entered the room. He was fuming. He needed the money, his brother needed the money. He wasn't making anything, just because the stupid girl got knocked up._ _He glared at the stomach of the blond. He walked up to her and pulled her up by the hair. "Stupid. Why did you have to get pregnant?"_

_"I-I don't know," Quinn whispered, scared._ _Rachel and Marley stood up, ready to protect the girl._

" _Leave her alone." Rachel ordered, glaring at the man. Marvin turned Quinn so she was facing the other girls._

" _Make me," Marvin told her, smirking._

**-**

"W-was that when Qu-she lost the baby?" Sam asked, his body shaking.

Rachel gave him a sad smile, shaking her head. "No, he just pushed her down and left."

Brittany was holding Santana's as the brunette silently cried. Judy shook her head, not wanting, but having to listen to the story. Hiram and LeRoy wanted to hug their daughter, and never let her go. Millie couldn't believe what the other two girls had gone through, and prayed it didn't happen to her daughter. Puck, Sam, and Finn wanted to kill Marvin for what he did to the girls. Rachel's face was blank from emotions, and Marley just held her hand, as she remembered that fateful day.

**-**

Quinn groaned as she turned on the bed. There was sweat on her forehead. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach, as she dreamt of her pregnancy. Her tears stained the pillow.

**-**

_Marvin, the doctor, and two other men entered the room. One man was big, had black hair and was dressed in black. The other was a bit smaller, but not much. He had dark brown hair, and also dressed in black. The one with black hair grabbed Rachel, while the other grabbed Marley. Both girls screamed, as they tried to fight against the grip._

" _Let us go!" Rachel screeched, as she kicked the air._

_Marvin laughed. He just walked up to Quinn, who was sitting on the ground, staring at him with frightful eyes._

" _Not so tough now right?" Marvin sneered, a smug look on his face. "Now, we are going to get rid of that_ bastard _growing in you. We can't have your friends getting involved, now can we?"_

_Rachel fought harder, as she tried to get to her best friend. "Leave them alone!"_

_Marvin just laughed when he heard Rachel's order._

**-**

"The doctor did an abortion, _right_?" Santana asked, almost begging, pleading with her eyes.

"I wish," Rachel whispered, not looking at anyone.

"Quinn wouldn't be this messed up if she had an abortion. We would have been better, we couldn't do anything. We had to watch, helpless," Marley muttered, her eyes glued to the ground, her tears stinging her eyes.

"I'm going to _kill_ him," Sam gritted out. He was furious. He wanted to hurt someone. He wanted to take the pain away from his twin sister.

"He beat _Beth_ out of her?" Santana asked, as she stood up and left the room.

Brittany stood up, but Rachel stopped her. "I'll go."

Rachel went to the restroom, where Santana headed. She knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone, please Britt," Santana answered, her voice breaking.

"It's not Brittany," Rachel responded. "We need to talk."

Santana opened the door. Rachel walked in and sat down against the wall with Santana.

"I feel like it was my fault, everything you guys went through," Santana said, staring at the toilet.

"Sam and Finn tell us that too," Rachel told the other girl.

"If I hadn't _bitched_ at Quinn, she wouldn't have to apologize. You guys would have been home, safe," Santana cried out.

"Yeah, saved for a while," Rachel muttered. She continued when Santana gave her a confused look. "He had been watching us, watching her. He wanted Quinn, I was just part of the package. He knew what we did, he knew all of you guys. He would have kidnapped us anyways, no matter how the day ended."

"What?" Santana asked, in shock.

"His brother needed money, so he kidnapped us to sell us to get money to pay for his brother. I don't know what his brother needed, but he wanted money. He sold Quinn, for a year I was without her. I was okay, but Quinn wasn't. She lost her virginity in that year. She never tells me everything, but I do know she was destroyed," Rachel said, talking about what happened for the first time ever.

"But you and Quinn were together when you were found," Santana told her, confused.

Rachel nodded. "They gave her back. They returned Quinn, and demanded some of the money back. Marvin wasn't happy. He needed the money, so he started to charge people to _rape_ her. I was tied to the chair once, and had to watch as she was _violated_. I still remember her screams. After a while, he started to sell me too. We were broken, when he brought Marley to us. We had to protect her, so we did everything we could so she would be as damaged as we were. That's when Quinn got pregnant."

Santana sat there, pale and frozen. She started to cry harder, hugging the other girl. Rachel didn't cry, as she hugged the other girl back.

****-** **

Santana and Rachel were back in their spots, in the living room. Rachel, after making sure Santana was okay, went to check on Quinn. The blond was still sleep, so Rachel walked back out.

"So on with the story," Rachel said, humorlessly.

**-**

_Marvin pushed Quinn against the wall. His arm against her throat, cutting her oxygen. She tried to gasp for air and move his arm, but she wasn't strong enough. Dark spots started to appear in her eyesight, and her body became weaker, when he let go. She fell down onto her knees and hands, as she coughed._

_Marvin moved to her side and kicked her. Quinn gasped in pain, as the little air she had left her lungs. She wrapped her arms around her stomach._

" _S-stop!" Rachel shouted, choking on her tears._

_Marvin ignored her as he kicked the pregnant girl again and again. Quinn cried out in pain. She tried to curl up to protect her baby, to protect Beth, but the kicks just kept coming and coming._

" _Please! Stop it!" Marley screamed, fighting against the grip. She couldn't take the scene in front of her. She had to get to Quinn. She had to make sure Beth was okay._

_Marvin pulled Quinn up and stared at her face. Her eyes were shiny because of the tears, there were wet trails running down her face. There was blood on the corners of her mouth. There seemed to be bruises appearing over her body._

_He curled his fist and hurled it onto her stomach. She whimpered in pain. She didn't know what was going on anymore. All she knew, was that there was a lot of pain._

_Marvin stopped hitting her when he saw the blood on her pants. He motioned for the doctor and pulled down her pants._

_Rachel closed her eyes. She couldn't believe what had happened. Her throat was scratchy from all the screaming, but she knew she would continue to scream as long as Quinn was in danger._

_Rachel opened her eyes as Marvin pulled new pants upward. He nodded at the two men to let the girls down. Once Rachel and Marley were on the ground and the men weren't touching them, they sped away._

_Marley rushed to Quinn, who seemed to be in shock, while Rachel ran to Marvin and punched him on his face. She was slightly happy when she hears a crunching sound. She saw blood on Marvin's face. She moved towards Quinn and hugged the shocked girl._

**-**

"He deserves to burn in hell," Finn said, talking for the first time since the story started. He looked at the haunted looks in Rachel and Marley's eyes, and felt anger for the man who caused it.

"Is she ever going to get better?" Judy asked, her voice cracking.

Rachel looked at her. "She did."

**-**

" _Quinn, you have to eat," Rachel said softly. Quinn didn't respond. She just curled up in a little ball, her arms around her stomach, and stared at the wall. She stayed like that for three days. Rachel and Marley were trying all they could to get her to eat something, but the blond just ignored them._

" _Please Quinn, for us," Marley tried. Marvin had brought them extra food, and three pieces of cake those three days, as to mock to the girls. Marley and Rachel would quietly eat their portions of the food, while Quinn's stayed untouched._

" _Why should I live if Beth couldn't," Quinn whispered, her voice as broken as her spirit._

" _Because no matter what, Beth loved her mother. She would want to her mother to keep her memory alive," Rachel answered, moving near her love. That was the first time she had spoken, and Rachel was relieved._

" _I-I couldn't protect her. I couldn't protect my baby," Quinn cried, letting herself grief for the first time. She sobbed, holding onto Rachel._

" _You did all you could," Marley whispered, on the verge of breaking down and crying._

_Quinn looked at Marley, and saw her wanting to cry. The blonde knew she wasn't the only one who lost someone, she wasn't the only one who needed to grieve. "You can cry," Quinn whispered, aiming her statement to the two brunettes, who started to cry as well. The three girls cried to the loss of the Beth._

**-**

It was silent. They were so caught up in their thoughts, they didn't hear Quinn walked down the stairs or heard her enter the living room until she rushed to Rachel and cried into her shoulder. Rachel held her as she cried as well, not wanting to let go. That was the first time the others had seen Rachel cry since the start of the story.

Judy and Sam stood up. They finally understood why Quinn never spend time with her adopted siblings. They understood why she looked hurt when they talked about the younger twins. They never questioned it. They never knew how much it hurt her, and the other two girls as well.

"Quinn?" Judy called out softly, afraid of scaring her daughter. Quinn pulled away from Rachel and hugged her mother.

"Mommy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry mommy," Quinn cried, her face red with the crying.

Sam joined in the hug. LeRoy and Hiram rushed to their daughter and swallowed her up in a hug, which Puck joined quickly. Millie also hugged her daughter, wishing she never saw what she did. Santana and Brittany watched, slightly uncomfortable. Finn saw them and wrapped his arms around them. They wished they could go back in time and prevent the kidnapping from ever happening.

They wish they could keep the girls from living the nightmare.

**-**

The three girls laid in bed, silent, in the dark. Quinn was in the middle with the other two girl on either side of her.

"We're going to get through this, right?" Marley asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Rachel answered, staring at the ceiling, holding Quinn's hand, "we've gotten through everything else. We'll be okay, as long as we stay together, and have faith that we will."

"Beth is watching over us. I know she is. She always has been, it just took me this long to figure it out," Quinn whispered, a small sad smile on her face.

"She'll always protect her mom," Rachel told her.

Quinn nodded. "She will." She rubbed her stomach with her free hand. "She's going to help us get through this nightmare."

Quinn closed her eyes, imagining how her daughter would have looked like. Rachel kissed her cheek, while Marley kissed the other.

"We love you Beth, always and forever," Quinn whispered.


	28. Test

****Marley, Quinn, and Rachel sat down in front of their therapists. They didn't know what the meeting was about. Doctor Stevenson watched her client, watching how the blond acted around the other two girls. Doctors White and Montgomery sat on either of her, in front of their own clients.

"Why are we here?" Rachel asked, after a few moments of silence.

"We need to talk about your recover. We believe that you three have become too dependent towards each other, and it's keeping you from full recovering," Doctor Stevenson said, studying Quinn.

"Wh-what does that mean?" Marley asked, her eyes widening.

"For this week, we want you three to separate. Sleep in different rooms; hang out with other people, but not together. We want you do this until next Thursday," Doctor White explained.

Rachel stood up. "WHY?"

Doctor White looked at Marley as she started to explain, "Marley, in majority of our sessions you talk about Quinn and Rachel. It's rarely about you. I'm hoping that this week will help you think of yourself, without Quinn and Rachel."

Marley nodded, understanding what her therapist told her.

"And Rachel," Doctor Montgomery whispered, as she moved close to the small brunette, "you also need to think of yourself. You depend too much on Quinn, and if she were ever to leave," her eyes widened when Quinn shot her a glare, "I'm not saying she will, but if she ever did, it will destroy you. The last few sessions would go into the drain. We're not saying you have to break up with each other, but we don't want you guys to spent too much time together."

Rachel sighed, knowing it would happen sooner or later.

"Quinn, you've been quiet," Doctor Stevenson noted, as everyone turned to the girl.

"I don't have a choice right? I _have_ to do this right?" Quinn asked, having an emotionless expression.

"We're trying to help you," the blonde's therapist said.

Quinn just stared at her, not answering.

"Just tell her why she has to do it," Rachel said, grabbing the blonde's hand.

"Quinn, I know you believe you have to protect Rachel and Marley, but you don't. They can protect themselves. I'm hoping this can help you realize it," the therapist explained.

"We'll do it," Quinn whispered, a frown on her face.

"Tomorrow. You're families have been informed. Spend tonight together," the older blond said, as everyone started to stand up.

"Yeah, whatever," Quinn muttered as she walked out of the room, pissed at the world.

"Don't mind her," Rachel said as she ran after her girlfriend.

"See you in a week, I guess," Marley whispered, shyly.

**-**

Rachel rubbed her hand on Quinn's arm, trying to calm her down. She knew this was one of Quinn's fears.

"We'll be fine. Doctor Stevenson was right, you can't always protect us Quinn. You need to protect yourself," Rachel told her, as she pulled Quinn's head onto her shoulder.

"I-I can't help it," Quinn whispered, wiping her eyes.

"I know you feel like that, but Quinn please just think of yourself for this week. Spend it with Sam and Santana. I'll spend it with Puck and Brittany. Marley and Finn can go on their date. Please, just do it for this week, and on Thursday we'll be together again," Rachel said, kissing her cheek.

"I'll do it, just for you," Quinn muttered, not wanting to be separated from her love.

**-**

"Come on Quinn, we don't have all day," Santana shouted, in a hurry. Sam and Mercedes were standing next to her. Quinn rushed to them and gave them a small smile.

"You ready?" Sam asked, as he rested his arm on her shoulder.

Quinn nodded. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Mercedes said as the four were walking to Santana's car.

Quinn smiled as they got inside the car and put their seatbelt on. Santana started to drive, and they sat in silence. Quinn listened to the radio, listening to the music she had missed. Sam started singing to a song that was about a baby.

"Who is she?" Quinn asked, as she put the volume a little lower.

Santana started to crack up, Sam started chuckling, and Mercedes giggled. Quinn shot her confused look.

"Quinnie, this is Justin Beiber," Sam told her, still laughing.

Quinn frowned, "But it sounds like a girl."

Santana laughed even harder.

"He hadn't hit puberty yet," Mercedes explained. Quinn nodded and changed the station. There was a small smile on her face.

"I've missed so much," Quinn whispered she stopped at Firework by Katy Perry.

"We are _so_ catching you up with music," Santana said, as she made a turn.

The song changed, causing Quinn to freeze.

_This is the story of a girl_ _  
_ _Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_ _  
_ _And while she looked so sad in photographs_

Quinn changed the station so quickly, her started to breath heavily.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked, looking at the pale girl.

"Y-yeah, just the, uh, song it brings back memories," Quinn whispered.

"You're fine, you're safe with us," Santana responded, as she turned to the road.

It was silent again. No one said anything, Santana just drove, Quinn stared out the window, Sam and Mercedes held each other's hand. Every single thought in Sam's head involved _Marvin_ 's murder.

"We are here," Santana said, as she entered a parking lot.

Quinn looked around, her eyes lit up. There was a huge smile on her face as she jumped on her seat.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god, you guys brought me to the _zoo_?" Quinn asked, excited.

Sam smiled and nodded. Once the car stopped, Quinn shot out of the car.

**-**

"Where are we going?" Marley asked her boyfriend. She smiled. She never thought she would have friends, let alone have a boyfriend.

"Well, that's a secret. I would take you to Breadsticks, but then I thought, you deserve something better," Finn answered, giving Marley a crooked smile.

"Oh my god, you are wonderful. I'm so lucky to have you in my life," Marley gushed, her cheeks reddening.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Finn asked, as he grabbed the girl's hand.

"I'm going to spent the day with my mom. I haven't had much alone time with her, and you should totally join us," Marley said, her eyes wide and full of excitement.

"As much as I would love to hang out with you and your amazing mother, but I think you should spend the day alone with her," Finn told her as he stopped on the light.

"How about the day after?" Marley questioned, with hopeful eyes.

Finn smiled. "I would love to."

Marley grinned and kissed his cheek. "Olive Garden," he said.

"What?" Marley asked, giggling.

"I'm taking you to Olive Garden," Finn responded.

Marley grinned as she looked at their intertwined fingers. "I like you, a lot."

**-**

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Puck said, as he grinned at his baby sister. Kitty and Brittany were in the back seats, with Rachel in the passengers seat, and Puck was driving.

Rachel smiled. The girls' parents had taken advantage of the "test" and would be spending day with their respected families. Millie and Marley were going to a dinner. LeRoy, Hiram, Puck, and Rachel were going to the park. Judy, Sam, Stevie, Stacy, and Quinn were also going to dinner together.

"Just like old times," Rachel whispered, smiling. Rachel turned at looked at her brother's girlfriend. "How did you and Noah meet?"

Kitty smiled. "Funny story. _Noah_ here wanted to be with every girl in the school. With the exception of the girls in glee and Katie, Ryder's girl of course. I wasn't in glee at the time and he needed me to finish his quest. He was the biggest man whore in the school. He pursuit me for six months before I decided to give him a chance."

"One day, out of no where, Puck stopped being a player, and wanted a real relationship," Brittany added.

"Why?" Rachel asked her brother.

"Sam. He talked to me. He asked me if I would like it if you were treated the way I treated girls. It made me think of how I was acting. I was acting like a boy. A stupid boy, and I needed to be a man. The man you would have wanted me to be. So I changed, and I found the girl I was willing to change with," Puck explained.

"You never told me," Kitty said, her voice full of surprise.

Puck smirked. "You never asked."

Rachel grinned as she looked out the window. Her eyes widened. "The _fair_? We came to the fair?"

"It came to my attention that you have not been to a fair since Artie's accident," Puck said, as he drove around searching for a parking spot.

**-**

Santana watched as Quinn stared at the lion in the cage. Sam thought it would be cool if they bought her a lion hat. Quinn had not taken it off since. Santana knew Quinn was living through the childhood that was taken form her even before the kidnapping.

"Will they wake up?" Quinn asked, as she looked at Santana with hopeful eyes.

"Maybe, we can see other animals and come back to see if they wake up," Santana suggested, wanting Quinn to have a fun day. _Everyone_ knew Quinn was taking it the hardest, and the kids wanted to do anything to take her mind off things.

Quinn grinned and nodded, turning her attention to the monkeys in the cage next to her lions.

"Can we bring Rachel here?" the younger blond asked, laughing at the monkeys that were pushing each other.

"She's going to come with Britt, Puck, and Kitty. Maybe we can have a quintuple date and come here together," Santana said, wanting it to be see all them together.

"Rach might set the animals free," Quinn muttered, not paying the brunette attention.

"Sam got the food. We'll go eat, and return to see if the lions wake up."

Quinn frowned. She was hungry, but she didn't want to leave.

"I promise. We'll come back," Santana whispered, as she got Quinn's hand and pulled her away.

**-**

"After school is over? What do you want to do?" Marley asked, as she twisted her fork in the spaghetti.

"I want to be a teacher," Finn answered, biting into a slice of his pizza.

Marley looked at him, surprised. "Why?"

"I helped Mr. Shue with Glee Club. I'm captain. So I take charge sometimes, and I enjoy it. I wouldn't mind doing it for my future," Finn explained.

"That's sweet," Marley answered, smiling,

"What do you want to do?" Finn asked, turning his attention to his girlfriend.

"I wanted to be a singer," Marley told him, smiling.

"Wanted?" Finn asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I'm not so sure now," she whispered, giving him a small smile. "Things change."

"I understand. I wanted to be an actor once," he responded, grinning. He pushed a slice towards his girlfriend. "It's good, try it."

Marley smiled and took a bite.

**-**

"I'm going to be sick," Rachel muttered as she held on to a trashcan.

"You're an ass," Kitty told her boyfriend, who was rubbing his sister's back.

"She said she could handle it," he said, trying to defend himself.

"I'ma be fine," Rachel said, as she took deep breaths.

"We'll get food in you and then you can try another ride," Puck said.

Brittany grinned. "Go Karts! Rachel has to learn how to drive."

Rachel smiled and turned to her brother. "Yeah, I have to learn how to drive."

"When you reach a height limit," he answered, patting her head.

"Teach me or Quinn. We can't have you and Sam driving us anywhere," the youngest Berry said.

Puck took a deep breath. "I'll teach Quinn."

Rachel thought about it before nodding. "She can teach me. Thank you Noah." She hugged her brother.

"Anything for you baby sis," he whispered.

**-**

"How was your week?" Doctor White asked.

None of the girls said anything. They didn't want to admit that they had enjoyed a week of no worries.

"Quinn?" Doctor Stevenson asked, looking at the young blond.

"What do you want me to say? That it worked? That I _know_ I don't have to protect them? What if it didn't work?"

"But it did."

"Whatever, now what?"

"Now we think about school," Doctor Montgomery answered.

"Really?" Marley asked, happy.

"Yes," the therapist answered. "We'll continue with the one-on-one sessions."

The girls nodded. Quinn walked with Rachel, holding her hand, kissing her cheek whenever she could.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked, giggling.

"You missed seven days of my kisses. I'm making up for it," Quinn answered, adorably.

Rachel gushed and hugged her girlfriend, as they walked to the car waiting to take them home.


	29. School

"This test will determine your grade level," Holly Holiday said in the library of William McKinley High School. The three girls sat down on different tables, with a small stack of booklets and pencils in front of them. Rachel and Marley were listening to the teacher, while Quinn stared at the books.

"You may beginning," Ms. Holiday said, starting the timer.

All three girls got the math booklet and started solving problems.

Quinn kept turning the pages in most of the booklet was easy for her. She had learned majority of it early. She mentally thanked her father. She didn't even think of it. She looked up and saw Rachel struggling. She knew Rachel didn't know as much as Quinn knew, and they wouldn't get the same classes. Quinn started to erase her answers and started to put random numbers.

Holly Holiday watched the blond. She knew what the young girl was doing. She stood up and walked up to her. She pulled a seat out and sat down in front of her.

"I know what you are doing," she told the young blond.

Quinn looked up in shock. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"Answer them correctly. I know you want to be in her classes, but it's going to be cheating yourself, even if you are answering them incorrectly," the older blond said, touching Quinn's hand.

Quinn looked at the booklet and started to erase her incorrect answers and wrote the correct ones.

Holly walked around and looked at the sheets. She knew about what had happened to the girls, and she didn't know if they would be ready to go out there with the other students. Students that were ruthless.

**-**

"Time is up," Holly told the three girls. She watched Quinn Fabray close hers with a small confident smile, Rachel Berry closed hers a little hesitant, and Marley Rose slammed hers shut with a devastated look. "We are done with math. You guys now have a twenty minute break."

The girls moved together, and started talking about random things. They talked about what they did in the week they were separated, how Marley was doing with Finn, and other stuff. After twenty minutes, they girls sat down in their seats and looked at their instructor.

"Now we will move to English."

The girls picked that booklet and put it in front of them.

The girls silently worked on the booklet. Quinn and Rachel kept hearing Marley sigh as she erased her answers. Quinn caught Rachel's concerned eyes. They knew she was struggling. Quinn loved reading as a child and enjoy reading her sister's high school books. Quinn had tutored Rachel. She wasn't as smart as Mike, but she knew more than their brothers. Marley didn't have that. She wasn't at the top of her class, and her kidnapping had hindered her education. Quinn had not tutored Marley.

They heard Marley slam her pencil down and throw the booklet of her table. Quinn and Rachel stood up. Holly stopped the timer, she knew she wasn't suppose to, but the girls were emotionally damaged as she couldn't be blamed for being lenient.

"Marley?" Quinn whispered as she slowly moved towards the young girl.

Marley shook her head as tears streaming down her face. "I'm stupid. I'm so stupid," she told them, putting her head on the table. Her arms went around her face.

"Marley, you weren't a genius before being kidnapped. You weren't Quinn, the world's biggest nerd," Rachel said, smirking at her girlfriend, who stared back, blushing. "You weren't taught by Quinn. You didn't spend some days in the room going over verbs and nouns."

"That just makes me look dumber! You guys were taken when you were _ten_! I was _twelve_! I had two more years of education, and yet you are still smarter!" Marley snapped back, glaring at her two sisters.

"Okay, so we're smarter. I was a high schooler when I was in elementary. Rachel was middle school smart in elementary. You were elementary smart in elementary. We're not the same, but if my dad wasn't the bastard he is now, we would have been known less. Our minds would still be in elementary. You would be _way_ smarter than us. I'm sorry we make you seem stupid, but you're not. It's not you fault, it's _Marvin's_. That _monster_ took your education," Quinn told her kneeling down in front of her.

"You guys finish this section, and then you can go to lunch. You'll do science and history after," Holly told them, wiping a stray tear.

Quinn nodded, but didn't take her eyes off Marley. "Are you going to be okay?"

Marley nodded. She stood up and wrapped her arms around the two girls. "Thank you."

The girls sat down and continued the test.

**-**

"Come back here when lunch is over," the blond woman told the three girls.

The girls got their backpacks and nodded what the woman told them.

"See you in a bit," Marley said, smiling at the woman.

The girls walked in the halls, looking for their friends. They didn't see three football players walk up to them until they felt a slap to the face.

"Welcome to McKinley losers," a boy said, laughing and high-fiving his friends.

The three girls were dripping with different color slushies. Quinn had red, Rachel was covered by green, and Marley had blue slushie dripping off her.

Quinn saw Rachel and Marley were ready to cry, and glared at the boys in varsity jackets. Quinn walked up to the boy in the middle, a tall brunette and kicked him between his thighs. He groaned and fell to the ground. Quinn then punched him in the eye. The boy's friends pulled her away. They didn't know what to do.

"Let her go," a voice ordered. The circle of students that started to form around them moved and created a passage for the Gleeks.

Puck glared at the football players. He looked at the three girls and felt his blood boil. He got one of the football players and pulled him away from the blond. Brittany rushed to Rachel and took her in her arms.

"I-it's c-co-cold," Rachel whispered, her body shivering from the ice.

"I know sweetie, let's go get you cleaned up," she whispered as she led Rachel to the restroom. Sugar followed behind with Marley, whose eyes were beginning to burn. Santana slowly moved to Quinn and pulled her into a hug.

"Calm down," Santana whispered, rubbing the girl's back.

"N-no. H-he should be, no he deserved it. He-he, Rachel wanted to cry. He, I want to kill him," Quinn stuttered, her body shaking with anger. She had enough of being weak, of being a victim. She wanted to hurt the boy, the one who hurt them.

"Calm down Quinn," Santana told the girl, slowly moving them from the boy in the floor. She looked at Kitty and Mercedes for help. Tina picked their backpacks up and headed to the bathroom.

"Quinn, let's get you cleaned. Puck and the boys will take care of Karofsky," Mercedes said, pushing the two girls away.

Quinn nodded and let the girls pull her away.

**-**

The glee club and three girls were all in the auditorium. They girls were wearing different clothes. Marley borrowed a shirt from Finn, Quinn was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt with Santana's Cheerio jacket, and Rachel was wearing Sam's letterman jacket. They were talking about songs and the club.

"What did you guys sing?" Marley asked, holding her boyfriend's hand.

The kids started to name the songs and artist or Broadway show they got the songs from. They sang a small line.

"What song would you guys sing?" Mercedes asked, as they all sat in a circle on the floor.

"New York State of Mind," Marley said, smiling. Everyone looked at her, wanting to know more. She blushed and looked at her hand that was intertwined with Finn's. "I uh, I used to sing this song with my mom. I can never forget the song."

Mercedes and Kurt smiled. They turned to Quinn and Rachel.

"I don't sing," Quinn told them, turning her attention to a dark sophomore boy. He looked familiar to her, and didn't want to assume anything.

"She has a great voice," Marley announced, grinning.

Quinn's eyes widened, and glared at her sister. "I don't know any song I'm willing to sing."

The kids nodded and turned to Rachel. "I want to know the songs I've missed."

Once she said that, all the kids got into groups and started to talk. Sam, Puck, Finn, Matt and Mike were talking about a football game. Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, and Sugar were talking to Rachel about songs. Kitty, Ryder, Unique, and Katie, the latter not in the glee club, were talking to Marley about being sophomores. Rory sat alone watching everyone with a small smile on his face. Brody and Joe were leering at Rachel and Quinn respectably. Jake was sitting alone, watching Marley.

Quinn walked up to him. She sat next to him, but said nothing. Jake looked at her and frowned.

"Do you need something?" he asked, confused.

"I know you like Marley. I know you want to be with her. I just don't want you to be isolated like Joe," Quinn explained, not looking at him.

"What happened?" Jake asked, giving the girl a small smile.

"We were in fifth grade when we all met him and Harmony Pierce. Harmony liked Finn, while Joe, as you can tell, liked me. It was okay, but he started to become obsessive. He would hang around me and he kissed me without my permission. That was a big no-no with Puck and Sam. You don't want to be on their bad side," Quinn told him.

Jake nodded, as he turned his attention to the boy with dreadlocks. "That's not cool. Isn't that like sexual assault?"

"I-I uh, yeah," Quinn whispered, remembering bad memories.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you remember," Jake said, his eyes wide and alert.

"It's okay," Quinn assured him, smiling softly.

"God, my mom told me to never offend or hurt a woman," Jake recited, looking at his hands.

"Who's your mother?" Quinn asked, curiously.

Jake smiled softly. "Shelby Corcoran."

"And your father?"

"Thomas Puckerman, a deadbeat dad. He left when I was a baby," he explained.

"My dad is a bastard too. An abusive bastard," Quinn told him.

"We could started a Bad Dads Club," Jake suggested, grinning.

"You, me, Sam, Marley would be in it," Quinn insisted, also grinning.

They started to laugh, causing everyone to look at them. Quinn shook her head, grinning.

Rachel and Marley walked to Quinn, and told her they had to go and finish the tests.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jakie," Quinn said, grinning.

"Bye Quinnie," Jake joked back, waving at the three girls.

**-**

"This is the science portion. You have until the timer reaches zero," Holly explained, as the three girls got the booklet and opened it. Once they got the okay, they started to answer the questions.

Unlike the first two test, this one had been done with no problem.

When the time ended, the three girls closed the booklet and had their twenty-minute break. Once their break ended, they got the final, history booklet.

Holly read the directions one last time and told the girl to start.

Again, there was no problem, and the girls worked silently. Holly Holiday studied the girls. She knew the girls were slushied. She had heard Quinn had hurt Karofsky. She didn't know for sure if they were ready for school.

There was a beep, and the girls closed their books. They looked at the instructor, ready to know what was going to happen next.

"You're test will be graded tonight. Tomorrow, come here and I will give you your class lists. I will escort you to your first class. I know you might be interested in Glee, they meet at the end of the day tomorrow. I will talk to the coach for you. That is it. Enjoy the rest of your day. You can wait here for someone to pick you up," Holly Holiday said, smiling at the girls.

They got their stuff together and sat down together, and talked, waiting for Sam and Puck to take them home.


	30. Glee

"So these are your schedules," Holly Holiday tells the girls as she hands them a white paper each. The three girls looked over the class lists. They followed Holly Holiday as she took them to their classrooms. The halls were empty, which the girls liked. They didn't want to deal with the students yet.

Holly Holiday dropped Marley first. Quinn and Rachel waited outside while Holly talked to the teacher with Marley.

Quinn looked inside. She saw Jake sitting there, with an empty chair next to him. He saw the blond and smiled. Quinn smiled and mouth, 'Take care of her'. The boy nodded, as he turned his attention to the sheet in front of him.

"What class is this?" Rachel asked, looking at her schedule.

"Math, I think," Quinn answered, watching the blond instructor lead them to Rachel's class. She sighed in relief when she saw Puck in there.

After the older blond talked to Rachel's teacher, the two blonds when to the last class. Quinn grinned when she saw Mike. She moved to sit next to him, smiling.

**-**

During passing periods, the girls would hold on to their friend, Jake, Puck, or Mike, and watch for anyone who could hurt them.

Rachel froze when someone walked too close, or if someone looked at her. She dug her nails into Puck's arm, which laid over her shoulder. He just pulled her tighter, and glared at anyone who passed them.

Marley paid attention to whatever Jake told her. He talked about his scooter, or a song her sang. Before the two had left the classroom, he had told her to listen to him and ignore everyone while he walked her to her next class. He also told her to tell him if she wanted Quinn, Sam, Rachel, Puck, or Finn.

Quinn stared at the ground as Mike led her to the next classroom. Mike, like Puck, had his arm around her shoulder. Her reactions to people were the same as Rachel's. She was looking for football players, who would want revenge for what she did to their friend.

**-**

"We have three new members," Mr. Shue told the kids, causing them all to laugh. "What is it?"

"We know them Mr. Shue," Kitty told him. He looked up and saw Marley holding Finn's hand. Quinn was looking through Sam's phone. And Rachel was whispering something to Kurt. "The small brunette is Rachel Berry, Puck's little sister, the other is Marley Rose, and the blond is Quinn Fabray, Sam's twin sister."

"I didn't know you guys had sisters," he said, a confused look on his face.

"Where have you been all this time?" Santana asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Quinn and Rachel were kidnapped six years ago, and they met Marley. They've been on the news for a long time now," Brittany said, in disbelief.

The glee coach frowned. He nodded and looked at the group of kids. He had never expected to have so many members. "So, you guys will have to audition."

"They don't have to," Mercedes exclaimed, glaring at the teacher.

"You guys, it's the rule," he said, frowning.

"It's okay guys. We'll do it," Rachel said, as she looked at Quinn. "We'll go first."

Quinn smiled and turned her attention to Rachel, and Marley who was walking behind her.

The other members were confused. They had expected Rachel to sing with Quinn, but they were also excited to hear them sing. Rachel went to talk to the musicians while Marley got two stools.

"So I've heard this song in Puck's phone and I guess it turns out I like it. I sing it when I can and Marls here likes it too. So we've been singing it together for a while. So enjoy. Just remember, we haven't really sang in years," Rachel told them.

Both girls sat down, while the instruments started.

( _Rachel_ , **Marley** , _**Both**_ _)_

_I don't know where I'm at_  
I'm standing at the back  
And I'm tired of waiting

Rachel sang, looking at the kids in front of her. She stared at Quinn's face.

_Waiting here in line_  
Hoping that I'll find  
What I've been chasing

She closed her eyes.

_**I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
**_ _So why do I try?_ __ ****  
I know I'm gonna fall down

Marley sang along with Rachel, her eyes also closed.

_**I thought I could fly  
So why did I drown?  
**_ _I'll never know why_ __ ****  
It's coming down, down, down

**I'm not ready to let go**  
'Cause then I'll never know  
What could be missing

**But I'm missing way too much**  
So when do I give up  
What I've been wishing for?

_**I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
**_ **So why do I try?** __ ****  
I know I'm gonna fall down

_**I thought I could fly  
So why did I drown?  
**_ **I'll never know why** __ ****  
It's coming down, down, down  
Oh, I am going down, down, down

__**I shot for the sky**  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try?  
I know I'm gonna fall down

__**I thought I could fly  
So why did I drown?  
Oh, it's coming down, down, down**

The glee kids all stood and clapped for them. Mr. Shue stood and congratulated them. "That was amazing."

Quinn gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone turned their attention to the blond, as she moved the stool and talked to the band kids. Rachel sat right in front of Quinn's stool, and Marley sat next to her boyfriend.

Quinn sat down and stared at the kids, majority her friends. She had never sung in front of them. She looked shy, and looked to the ground.

"Watch me," Rachel said, getting Quinn's attention. "Don't pay attention to anyone but me."

Quinn took a deep breath. "This is for Beth," she whispered, causing Santana, Brittany, Finn, Puck, Sam, Marley, and Rachel to stiffen.

Quinn looked at the band kids and nodded at them to start. She looked at Rachel as the guitar started.

_Well I_ _  
_ _I guess it's been awhile_ _  
_ _Since I've seen the sunshine_ _  
_ _Since I have smiled_ __  


Quinn gripped the stool, her knuckles paled.

_And me_ _  
_ _Who's so well versed_ _  
_ _Is feeling so damn empty_ _  
_ _Is at a loss for words_ _  
_ _Forgot what it's like to just feel okay_ _  
_ _Praying for the day when there is no more rain_ _And I_ _  
_ _I don't wanna do anything but cry_ _  
_ _And I_ _  
_ _I don't wanna do anything but cry_

Quinn had her eyes closed, her tears threatening to escape.

_Well I_ _  
_ _I hardly feel alive_ _  
_ _I'm going through the motions_ _  
_ _But I don't feel like trying_

Quinn opened her eyes and looked at the kids with her eyes shining.

_The hole in my heart is growing bigger by the day_ _  
_ _Wish that I could crawl inside, hide away_

_And I_ _  
_ _I don't wanna do anything but cry_ _  
_ _Oh and I_ _  
_ _I don't wanna do anything but cry_ _Oh I'm so low_ _  
_ _I'm almost to the bottom_ _  
_ _Oh nowhere to go_ _  
_ _Even my soul has left my body_

Quinn turned her attention to the ground, not wanting to see anyone's face.

_Oh and I_ _  
_ _I don't wanna do anything but cry_ _  
_ _Oh and I_ _  
_ _I don't wanna do anything but cry_ _  
_ _And I_ _  
_ _I don't wanna do anything but cry_ _  
_ _And I_ _  
_ _I don't wanna do anything but cry_

Quinn didn't move. She just stared at the ground, thinking of her life. Rachel wiped her tears and rushed to hug Quinn.

"I love you so much. You are amazing, that was amazing. Don't ever forget that," Rachel said, as she hugged her girlfriend. Marley rushed to hug her sisters, followed by their big brothers, their best friends, and then the whole club.

**-**

"The solo will go to Santana, while the duet will go to Puck and Mercedes. Sam, Finn, Kurt, Brittany, and Kitty will get a solo in the group number," the coach told them. Quinn and Rachel tuned him out, and started talking. They didn't notice everyone moved to practice their solos or talk to their friends. Sugar was talking to Marley. Brody and Joe walked up to the girls. They both had smiles on their faces.

"Hello ladies," Brody said, smirking.

Neither girl responded. They just stared at the boys, wanting them to leave them alone.

"So, how about a double date?" Brody continued, winking at Rachel. Quinn clenched her fist, but didn't want to cause a fight.

"No thank you," Rachel answered, turning her attention to her girlfriend.

"C'mon, we'll show you a good time," the boy with the dreadlocks said, a smug look on his face.

"Seriously?" Quinn asked in disbelief, "I've rejected you, how many times now? And you can't get a clue?"

"C'mon," he said, "you know this dating each other is not true. You just want two guys to come to and show you we are what you two need."

Quinn frowned. The guys were not good. They were assholes.

"Leave them alone," Jake's voice rang, as everyone turned to the boy, to see what he was talking to. Jake stormed to the two boys and the two girls. "They don't want you bothering them. They don't want you two anywhere near them. You think this is the way to get a girl? You're delusional. Keep this up and _no girl_ will want either of you. Quit it, now."

"Why should we listen to you? You were the same with Marley," Joe snapped, glaring at the boy.

"Exactly, _were_ , as in not anymore. It's selfish to chase someone who is already taken. She's happy with Finn. Just like Quinn and Rachel are happy with each other. You're just making them uncomfortable. Just stop this, both of you," Jake ordered, protecting his new friend and her girlfriend.

Joe glared at him and stormed off. Brody stood there, wide-eyed. "I-I'm sorry," he said, in shock. He had just seen Rachel, and wanted her attention. He never knew of how she would feel.

Rachel smiled at him. "It's okay, just take no for an answer, please."

Brody nodded and walked away.

Jake grinned at Quinn and went to talk to Ryder.

"We're getting better, right?" Rachel asked, once everyone stopped paying attention to the two of them.

"Yeah," Quinn whispered. "I mean, we still have nightmares, but it's not as bad as when we first got here. We are spending time away from each other."

"We'll get over it though, right?" Rachel questioned, her eyes hopeful.

"Hopefully," Quinn answered truthfully, "It's going to take some time to trust men."

"As long as we are together," Rachel told her girlfriend.

Quinn leaned and kissed the brunette temple. "I'll never leave you."

Rachel giggled, and leaned into Quinn's arms. "Therapy today. How do you like Doctor Stevenson?"

"She's okay. I like her more than I used to. I just don't like when she acts like she knows me," Quinn admitted, frowning.

"She has to know you, or try to know who you are to help you."

"It annoys me."

"As long as you get better, I don't care if it annoys you."

"I only go for you and mom and Sam."

"Go for yourself. You gave to want it."

Quinn sighed. "I do want it. I want to get better. I'll try harder, I promise."

"That's all I hope for."

**-**

"Rachel, what's your mom's name?" Quinn asked, curious, as Santana worked on her solo.

"I don't remember, why?" the small brunette asked.

"Just wondering," Quinn answered.

**-**

Mr. Shue walked up to the three new girls and sat down near them. He didn't take not of how their bodies stiffened.

He smiled at them. "How do you three like glee?"

Quinn clenched her fists, uncomfortable, Rachel hugged herself, while Marley answered, "It's okay. Haven't been here enough."

The teacher, who was used to having a close relationship with his students, patted Rachel's knee. The brunette closed her eyes and whimpered. Quinn took her in her arms and started whispering soothing words.

The glee coach froze, unsure what had happened. Everything happened quickly, Puck and Sam rushed to the girls, and took them outside, Finn wrapped his arms around Marley, who had tears running down her face.

**-**

Rachel had finally calmed down. Mr. Shue had ended glee club and the kids started walking out.

"Hey Noah, what's your mother's name?" Quinn asked, as she rubbed Rachel's back.

"Uh, Shelby, Cocolan, or something," Puck responded, frowning.

"Corcoran?" Quinn asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yeah! That's it. Why?" he asked, tilting his head. He smiled as he kissed Kitty's lips when she walked up to him.

"Hey Jake!" Quinn called when she saw him. She waved him over.

The boy walked up to her and smiled. "What's up?"

"Jake, meet Rachel and Noah," she said, smiling. "Noah, Rachel, meet Jake."

"We've met each other," Puck said, confused. Rachel, Sam, Mercedes, Finn, and Marley were confused.

"You didn't let me finish. Meet Jake, your half-brother," Quinn said, smiling.

Rachel, forgetting her panic attack, and Puck stared at the boy, who stared at them in return.

"I have a brother and sister," Jake said in shock.

Puck and Rachel looked at each other. "We have a brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Marley : Down – Jason Walker
> 
> Quinn : Cry – Alexx Calisle


	31. Family II

"Half brother?" Rachel questioned in shock, as she stared at the boy in front of them.

Jake stared back, not knowing what to say. His whole life he was an only child. Now he was the youngest of three.

"Doesn't that make him an honorary Faberrson?" Quinn asked, grinning at her younger friend.

Rachel nodded. "I guess it does."

"Dude, You're our brother, isn't that awesome?" Puck asked, a grin on his face.

"We have to tell our parents," Rachel told them, as the others around them nodded.

Finn took Marley to his car, as he talked about a place he wanted to take her that Friday. Santana and Brittany linked their pinkies and headed to Santana's car. Puck, Sam, Rachel, Quinn, and Jake got in Puck's car and they drove to their house, with Kitty and Mercedes in a car behind them.

**-**

"Hey dads, we found another Berry!" Puck exclaimed, causing Rachel and Quinn to giggle.

The group of kids moved to the living room. Jake sat alone, while the others sat with their significant others.

"Jacob Puckerman, how are you?" LeRoy asked, as he smiled at the boy. Hiram was at work. Judy and Millie were standing in front of the kids as well.

"Shocked, but otherwise okay," he answered politely.

"Jake's our half brother," Rachel exclaimed, a huge smile on her face.

"Really? Shelby is your mother?" LeRoy asked, giving his attention to the boy.

"Yes sir."

"Does she ever talk about us?" Rachel asked, looking at her younger brother. She was happy she wasn't the baby any more. She always wanted a younger sibling. After she got Marley, she wanted someone else, and was happy to find out about a brother.

"She said something about some 'Berrys' that she lost. I never thought much of it," he answered, causing the kids, minus the two Berries, to laugh. He looked at them blushing.

"I'd like to meet her," Puck said, his voice serious. "She knew about us. She knew who we were, why didn't she say anything?"

Jake and Rachel shrugged. They turned to the eldest Berry. He sighed and sat down in front of his two kids.

"She didn't have the right. When you were born, she signed a contract stating that she couldn't have contact with you until you were either eighteen or you two were looking for her. And those two didn't apply to either of you, so she had to keep her distance," he answered.

"Why?" Rachel asked, curiously.

"Why don't we leave them alone," Judy suggested, as she stood up. Everyone minus the Berrys and Jake stood up.

Rachel's hand shot up and stopped Quinn. Puck also stopped Kitty.

"Stay," Rachel whispered, causing Quinn to nod and sit back down. Kitty moved to sit next to Quinn and watched the Berrys talk.

"Why? Why couldn't she look for us? Why keep us from our little brother?" Puck asked his father, his eyes hard.

Jake looked at Puck and Rachel. He felt happy that he had them as older siblings. He had them to look up to. That fifteen years away from each other, of not knowing who they were to each other wasn't a problem to their blood relation. They still loved him. And he knew he'll love them back.

"It was a way for us to be sure she wouldn't take you two away from us," LeRoy said, as Hiram walked into the house and straight to them.

"What if we wanted to know about her? We had questions. We knew you didn't want us to leave, but didn't you trust us?" Puck asked, a frown on his face.

"You two were just babies," Hiram responded, taking his husband's hand.

"How about Jake?" Rachel asked, staring at her fathers with innocent eyes. "Didn't he deserve to know he had a brother, a sister?"

"His mother could have told him," LeRoy answered, giving the younger boy a smile.

"But if she told him, he would look for us, for me," Puck told his fathers.

"We're sorry," they both said. LeRoy sighed and looked at his son.

"Noah, we're sorry. This wasn't for you guys. This was so we couldn't keep you and no one could take you from us. We were going to tell you, but then," he whispered, looking at his hands. "I swear we were going to tell you, but then Rachel and Quinn were taken. Then we just couldn't. We couldn't lose you too."

"You were _never_ going to lose me dad," Puck told him, as he moved closer to his fathers. He stood up and hugged them. Rachel moved to the hug, while Quinn and Kitty smiled. Jake just stared, a small smile on his face.

"Jake, you're a part of this family too," Rachel told him as she motioned him to join in the hug. He grinned and hugged them.

**-**

"So you guys are going to have dinner with them?" Quinn asked as she sat on the bleachers with Rachel, Marley, and Mercedes. The boys were having football practice and the girls were at Cheerios practice.

"Yeah, at Breadsticks, I think. Dad and Daddy thought it was time for us to know her. And for us to connect with Jake," Rachel answered, smiling. "What are you guys going to do?"

"Movie marathon with my mom," Marley answered, grinning. She loved spending time with her mother.

"My mom thinks its time for me to hang out with Stevie and Stacy," Quinn told them, staring at her brother play football.

"It is," Rachel told her.

Quinn nodded. She knew she had to get over it and her brother and sister wanted to hang out with her. She sighed and nodded again.

"Mercedes, what are you going to be doing since I'm taking Sam away from you," Quinn asked, a small smile on her face.

"I'll probably go out with Tina, Kurt, and Blaine. I haven't hung out with them in a while," Mercedes answered, grinning back. The four girls turned their attention to the field.

**-**

"So?" Puck asked, as he sat with his family and Shelby. The kids sat on one side and the adults sat on the other.

Jake chuckled as he looked through the menu.

"It's good to have you back Rachel," Shelby said awkwardly, as she grabbed the cup of water.

"Yeah, its good to be back, especially to a new brother," Rachel answered, smiling at her younger brother.

"Just cause I'm younger does not mean I won't be protective," Jake told her, winking at her.

Puck laughed out loud and patted Jake's back. "You are so in the Brother's Club."

"Who's in it?" Jake asked a big smile on his face.

"Me, Sam, and Finn. We protect my baby sister, I mean, _our_ baby sister, Quinn, and Marley," Puck answered, laughing.

"I'm not the baby!" Rachel exclaimed, frowning at her brothers.

"You're the smallest," Jake retorted, laughing as Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

"You'll fit in perfectly," Puck told him, giving his sister a side hug,

**-**

"What movie do you want to watch?" Millie asked her daughter, as they laid on her bed.

"I don't know what movies came out," Marley replied, looking through the movies her mother had. She smiled when she saw _Ghost_.

It was her favorite movie. She loved the song that was in it, Unchained Melody. She didn't know if she remembered it. She put it in the DVD player.

"You used to sing during the pottery scene. You would tell me you would know who was your soul mate if that were to happen," Millie told her daughter, as the movie began.

"I-I don't remember that," she told him as she blushed.

"Maybe I'll tell Finn to take you there for your next date," the older Rose said.

Marley laughed as she turned her attention to the movie.

**-**

"Quinnie, push me!" Stacy shouted as she sat on the swing next to her twin brother. Sam was pushing Stevie, while Judy stood a little away from them. She smiled as she watched Quinn push Stacy on the swing.

Stacy and Stevie giggled as Sam and Quinn became competitive and pushed them harder.

"Be careful!" Judy exclaimed, as she watched her youngest get further from the ground.

She watched Quinn stop the swing and whisper something in adopted sister's ear. The small blond nodded and got off the swing.

"Now!" Quinn told her as both girls ran after Sam and tackled him to the ground. Stevie rushed and jumped on top of the pile. "Eat grass!" Quinn shouted as she shoved Sam's face to the grass. Stevie and Stacy were giggling as they helped push Sam to the ground.

"Never!" he shouted, as he turned his three younger siblings around so they were under him.

Judy had a smile on her face as she watched her family hang together.

**-**

"So you guys have someone special in your lives?" Shelby asked after they had all finished eating.

"Yeah, her name is Kitty Wilde. She's friends with Jakey here," Puck answered, as he patted his brother's head.

"Don't call me that. You don't have permission," Jake told him, glaring at his big brother.

"And who does?" Puck responded, trying to stump him.

"Quinn," he answered smugly.

Rachel giggled next to him. She turned to him. "If Quinn gets to call you that, does that mean, I can call you that too?"

"Okay, just cause it would be fair. Not _you_ Puck," Jake said, as he glared at the brother.

"Who's Quinn? Your boyfriend?" Shelby asked looking at the girl. "Isn't it too soon for you to be dating?"

Rachel looked at her biological mother. "Quinn's not my boyfriend. _She_ is my _girlfriend_. And the last six years, she's been with me."

Shelby nodded, feeling uncomfortable.

**-**

"I love that movie," Marley said, as she got another movie. "Whoopi Goldberg is amazing."

Millie smiled as she watched Marley look through the movies.

"Marley and Me?" Marley asked, as she held up the case.

Millie nodded. "Just know, it's sad."

Marley grinned, "It's okay."

Marley switched the DVDs and moved to sit next to her mother.

"This day is perfect," Marley said, as she stared at the television.

Both of them turned to the movie.

-

"I like rocky road," Stacy told Quinn, who was listening to what her sister said, "And puppies, and cookies, and candy."

Quinn laughed, as she looked at the menu in front of them.

"Did you have fun? It wasn't too much, right?" Sam asked, as he grabbed his sister's hand.

"Yeah. It's just hard, you know. She has all this innocence, and I lost mine. No, I didn't lose it. It was taken from me," Quinn whispered, as she glared at the table.

"He's going to prison. He's never going to hurt you again," he told her, as he hugged her.

Quinn nodded. "We're safe, right?"

"We'll never let you get hurt. Glee club, we're a family. We protect each other," he promised.

"The whole time I was gone, I thought of you. I missed you so much Sam," she muttered, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too," Sam whispered back. He closed his eyes to stop the tears.

Judy watched them with tears in her eyes as well. Stacy and Stevie were oblivious to the tension.

**-**

"How was your day?" Quinn asked, as she laid in bed with Rachel. Marley had a bed across the room. Quinn and Rachel shared a bed. Their parents knew nothing would happen. It was too soon for them.

"It was great to spend a day with my mom," Marley answered, a smile on her face.

"I love Jake. He's going to be an awesome brother," Rachel gushed, "I don't know about Shelby."

"Why?" Quinn asked, confused.

"I don't know. It didn't feel as natural. It wasn't as comfortable as with Jake," she answered. "How about yours?"

"It was fun. I enjoyed it with Stacy and Stevie," she told them.

"Life's finally looking up," Marley muttered into the dark.

"Yeah," Quinn said, as she slowly fell asleep.


	32. Trial

Marley walked to her classmate, Jake, who was sitting in the bleachers, watching the Cheerios practice.

"Hey," she whispered, as she sat down next to him. Rachel and Quinn were off doing something together, and Marley didn't want to bug them. Her boyfriend and the boys were in football practice, and the girls were at Cheerios practice. Mercedes hadn't arrived at school yet, and Marley didn't really talk to anyone else.

Jake looked up at her and grinned. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Marley asked, as she waved at Finn, who stopped running when he saw her and waved.

"I'm just watching the cheerleaders," he answered, turning his eyes on a certain Cheerio.

Marley followed his line of sight and grinned. "You like her?"

Jake coughed in surprise. "What? No!"

Marley laughed, as she patted Jake's shoulder. Jake glared playfully.

"So, uh, my friends are all a year older, and I don't really have anyone my age," Marley whispered shyly.

"Wanna be friends?" Jake asked, saving Marley from embarrassment.

Marley nodded and grinned, as she gave her new friend a hug.

"As my best friend, you're my wing man," Jake commented, as he waved at Finn, who was staring at them confused. He tried to assure the tall boy that nothing was going on. Finn nodded and went to football practice.

"I'll talk to her for you?" Marley asked, as he waved happily at Brittany, who waved back.

"That's the point," he said, wrapping his arm on her shoulders.

"I can do that," she whispered, as she leaned against him.

**-**

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked, as Quinn pulled her through the school.

"I want to be alone with you. We never get time alone," Quinn answered, as she pulled her girlfriend into the auditorium.

Rachel nodded, knowing it was true. They were always either with Marley, their brothers, friends, or parents. The last time they were alone was the day before Marley was kidnapped.

"So what do you want to do alone?" Rachel asked, when they sat down on the edge of the stage.

"I don't know. I just wanted us to be alone. You know, how it should have been. I never took you out on a date," Quinn commented.

Rachel laughed. "Do you want to go on a date?"

Quinn frowned, and then pouted. "I was suppose to asked you."

"Fine, ask me," Rachel said, grinning.

Quinn glared at her, "Not right now."

Rachel giggled as she kissed Quinn's cheek. Rachel looked at her watched, and saw it was almost time for glee club. She grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her to the choir room.

They smiled as they saw their new and old friends interact. Finn, Puck, Sam, Matt, Mike, and Ryder were talking about football. Kitty, Santana, and Brittany were talking about Cheerios. Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, Unique, and Artie were talking about their performances. Lauren was just watching them. Sugar and Rory were whispering to each other. Brody was looking though this phone. Joe was glaring at Jake. Jake was making Marley laugh. Marley saw Quinn and Rachel and waved them over.

"Hey guys," Marley grinned.

"Hey," Rachel responded, as she sat down in front of them.

"So where were you two? Marley was bugging me the whole time," Jake joked, grinning at the three girls.

"I thought we taught you not to bug other kids," Quinn scolded, trying to keep herself from laughing.

Marley rolled her eyes.

**-**

"So he's your best friend now?" Finn asked Marley, as he walked her to class.

Marley nodded. "I need a friend for when you guys leave to college. And he's Rachel's brother. Are you jealous?"

Finn laughed. "No, I'm just glad you have a best friend. But we still have majority of junior and all of senior year before we leave."

"I know. This way, I can be sure I wouldn't be alone," Marley answered, swinging their intertwined hands

"So you know about Jake's crush on the cheerio?" Finn asked.

Marley nodded. "He told me. I want him to be happy. I have to hook them up."

"I'll help," he answered, as he stopped in front of her class.

**-**

"I need to talk to you," Puck told Sam, as they walked to their final class. Puck dragged him to the weight room. He made sure no one was around before turning to Sam.

"About what?" Sam asked, confused.

"You don't know about it?" Puck asked, surprised.

Sam shook his head.

"My dad called me. He said that Marvin Ryans want to go to court. He said some of the things he is being persecuted for aren't true. Quinn, Rachel, and Marley might have to testify," Puck explained, sitting down on one of the benches.

"They are _just_ getting better. They can't go to the trial," Sam declared, sitting down next to Puck.

"It's not fair," Puck exclaimed. "Everything was looking up. We should be putting this behind us."

"I know," Sam whispered. "It's going to be a big part of our lives."

"I wished it wasn't," Puck muttered.

"Me too."

**-**

Quinn and Rachel were sitting on the bleachers. Rachel was in Quinn's arms, as always.

"I love you," Quinn whispered, after a few moments of silence.

"I love you too," Rachel responded, smiling up at Quinn,

"Did you ever imagine our lives would end up like this?" the blonde asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Never."

Quinn looked up and watched as Marley walked up to a Cheerio and talk to her. She followed their line of sight, and saw Jake standing on the other side of the bleachers.

"Jake has a crush," Quinn said, pointing at him.

"What?" Rachel asked in surprise, as she watched the sophomores.

**-**

"What did she say?" Jake asked, as they walked to Rachel and Quinn.

"Pick her up at seven," Marley answered, grinning.

Jake halted, stopping Marley. Marley looked at him, confused.

"What?" she asked, a little concerned.

"I have a date with Bree?" he questioned, a smile growing on his face.

"My best friend is going to have a girlfriend," Marley teased, as they continued to walk. Jake wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey guys," Rachel said, as the two walked to them.

"Jakey's going to have a girlfriend," Marley blurted out.

Quinn turned her attention to her friend. 'The Cheerio?"

Jake shrugged. He started to blush.

Puck and Sam rushed to them.

"We have to go home," Sam told them, not looking at any of them in the eye.

"Why?" Rachel asked, looking at her brother.

"Our parents want to talk to you," Puck answered.

Rachel stood up and pulled Quinn up with her.

"I'll go home," Jake announced, as he smiled at Marley.

"You're family," Rachel told him, as she grabbed his hand to stop him.

Jake smiled and followed them to the five others to Sam and Puck's cars.

**-**

Quinn, Rachel, and Marley sat on one couch. They were waiting for the parents to talk. They didn't know what it was, but they could feel the tension in the air.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked, having enough.

"There is something we need to talk to you about," Judy told the three girls.

Quinn stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Marvin Ryans," LeRoy said, watching all three girls flinch.

"What about him?" Rachel asked, anger in her voice.

"He wants a trial. As much as we tried to fight it, he's getting one. This was a few weeks ago, and the judge wanted you three to heal, every way possible. The judge had set a day, this Thursday," Hiram continued. He watched the girls' expressions.

Rachel didn't know what to think. She wanted him to deal with what he did. She wanted him to pay for kidnapping, for making their lives a living hell.

Marley didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she could go see him, or if seeing him was good.

Quinn didn't know what to feel. She was numb. She wasn't scared. She wasn't angry. Nothing.

"I'll go," Quinn whispered, her fists clenching and unclenching.

Rachel grabbed her hand, and nodded.

Marley slowly nodded. "Okay."

**-**

Quinn stared at herself. Her reflection was staring back at her. Her eyes were vacant. Her mind was racing.

Rachel walked into the room and wrapped her arms around Quinn. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey Rach," Quinn answered, in the same voice.

"Are you ready?"

"No. Are you?"

"No."

"But we have to. After today, we won't have to worry about him, or these last few months," Quinn said, as she turned and faced Rachel.

Rachel nodded. "I like moments like this."

"I love any moment where I have you in my arms," Quinn answered.

"You make the rest of us look bad when you say things like that," Sam said from the door, with Mercedes in his arms.

"I'm smooth," she answered, a small smile on her face.

Sam threw his head back and laughed.

"I think I'll switch Sam for Quinn, sorry Rachel," Mercedes said, giggling.

Quinn grinned, letting her nerves to go.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked, his voice full of concern.

Quinn and Rachel nodded. They followed Sam and Mercedes. Marley, Finn, Puck, Kitty, and their parents were waiting for them. Stacy and Stevie were at the neighbor's house.

Quinn, Rachel, and Marley giggled when they saw all the people in the courthouse. Glee club, Ryder's girlfriend, Katie, Mr. Shue, and Ms. Pillsbury were standing in front of them. Santana, Brittany, and Jake were in front.

"Like our surprise?" Brittany asked, excited. Rachel moved and gave Brittany a hug.

"We thought you would need our support," Santana added, giving Quinn a side hug.

"And what best than the best friends getting all of us at your time of need," Jake said, as he grinned at Marley.

"You guys are the best," Rachel whispered, as she moved back to Quinn's arms.

**-**

He glared at them. He hated them. He wanted to get revenge. They didn't _deserve_ to live. They didn't deserve to be free when he was going to be locked up. They were being selfish, he was doing it for his brother. His brother needed him. He didn't deserve to be locked up for helping his brother.

He watched, he listened as the lawyers asked questions. He watched, as the girls watched him with fear.

The blond, his favorite, had the brunette in her arms. _Quinn and Rachel_ , they should thank him for bring them together.

He glared at Quinn. She was his favorite, but she caused many problems. He turned to Marley. He liked her. She never caused him any problems. She was the most innocent one out of the three.

He turned his attention to the judge. The trial was coming to an end, and the jury was going to a room to decide on what they believed was going to happen.

He remembered talking, but he was just thinking about the girls and his brother.

The jury reappeared. The judge spoke to them, and then ordered for silence. He told Marvin how much time he was going to prison. He had gotten less then originally, but it was _not_ good enough for him. He was angry. He was going to get revenge, he knew he was going to make them pay,

**-**

Finn hugged Marley, Sam, Puck, and Jake hugged their siblings. The three girls didn't move. They were in shock. They couldn't believe it was over. It was over, and they could move on.

"We're all going to our house to celebrate," LeRoy told all the teens and the two adults.

Excited, they went the house and had a dinner. All the adults helped, while the teens hung out in the backyard.

Marley was giggling as Finn tried to eat her food. Santana was whispering things to Brittany. Sam was smiling at Mercedes, who was grinning back. Puck was kissing Kitty. Mike and Tina were sharing their food. Blaine watched as Kurt ate. Sugar and Rory were talking about their five-year anniversary. Ryder was singing softly in Katie's ear. The others were eating and joking around.

Rachel and Quinn were in their shared room. They wanted to be alone, to deal with their six-year nightmare. They couldn't believe it was over. They were lying on the bed, in comfortable silence.

Rachel looked over, and realized Quinn had fallen asleep. She smiled lovingly. She wrapped her arms around Quinn and fell asleep.

**-**

He was going to get out. He just had to wait for the right moment. They better watch out for when he's out . He smirked as he sat in his cell. He couldn't wait for the fun to start.


	33. Competition

"As always, its last minute rehearsals," Puck whined, as they all rehearsed. Quinn, Rachel, and Marley smiled as they watched the glee club practice. They weren't singing with the club, because they weren't quite comfortable with singing in public. Ryder's girlfriend, Katie, was with them, watching them rehearse.

Rachel grinned as she patted his shoulder. She turned to watch Santana sing Valerie.

"She's really good," Marley commented.

" _Why don't you come on over Valerie?_ " Santana sang with the other members.

Marley started clapping with a smile on her face. "You guys are _so_ going to win this."

The New Directions smiled. "I would be better if you guys were on stage with us," Mercedes said, as they all moved for the group performance.

"Sorry, not ready," Quinn responded, giving them a wave.

"Not me," Marley added, nodding her head.

"Not if Quinn's not there," Rachel said, kissing Quinn's chin.

The girls and Kurt awed, then glared at their boyfriends, if they had one.

"Why can you be like your sister?" Mercedes asked, as she smacked Sam's arm.

Kitty nodded, as she smacked Puck as well.

"We don't like you two anymore," Puck muttered, as he rubbed the spot he got hit on.

Rachel laughed, as the club members took a break. They had been practicing nonstop, and they were tired.

"What songs are you guys singing?" Rachel asked, having heard only one song, Valerie. They were going to work on the group song, but they decided to take a break.

She knew Puck and Mercedes were singing together, but she didn't know what it was, or what the group song was.

"You know Santana is singing Valerie," Finn said, a smile on his face.

Rachel glared at him, and turned her attention to her brother.

"I Shall Believe," Puck said, as he turned to Mercedes. They gave the three girls a preview of the song.

They clapped, excited to see them in the future.

"And the group performance?" Quinn questioned, excited to see the performance.

"Don't Dream It's Over," Finn said, a grin in his face.

"Can't wait to see you guys win," Marley announced, as she moved to hug her boyfriend. "You guys are going to be amazing."

**-**

"Are you sure you guys want to go?" LeRoy asked, as he shoved his bags in the trunk of his car. "We can stay home if you girl want."

Quinn nodded. "We want to support them. And you guys will be behind us the whole way. We'll be fine."

Judy nodded, and hugged her daughter. Stacy and Stevie were in the back seat of her car, asleep. They were going to support Sam and Puck. Of course, if the girls weren't going, they would have stayed.

"We'll be fine, daddy," Rachel whispered, as she hugged LeRoy.

"We know. But you can't blame us for being worried," he said, as he kissed the top of her head.

"I know. That's why I love you," Rachel whispered.

Hiram joined in the hug, as they laughed.

**-**

It was sunny out. The bus headed to Dayton, Ohio. Some of the kids were awake, while others were sleep.

Quinn was leaning against the side of the bus. She was on the chair, one leg stretched out and the other was bend. Rachel was leaning against her, in between her legs. Both girls were asleep. They had stayed awake, excited for the competition.

Finn and Marley were sitting behind them. Marley was leaning against him, slowly falling asleep His arm was around her, keeping her close.

Mercedes and Sam were listening to music, in the seat in front of Quinn and Rachel. Puck and Kitty were sleep in the back of the bus. They stayed up all night, having their fun.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting across the aisle of Finn and Marley. They were whispering things to each other. Sugar and Rory were in front of them, playing a game. Brittany was lying down, with her head on Santana's lap. Jake was texting Bree, talking about a new date. Unique was sitting next to him. The other kids were sitting around, either with their significant other or not,

"Are you guys ready for this?" Shue asked, waking up the sleeping kids. They all sat up and looked at him.

"Hell to the yes," Mercedes exclaimed, causing everyone to cheer. They all stood up and started to exit the bus, ready for the day. The competition was in the following day, and the kids wanted to get some last minute rehearsals, and hang out.

**-**

"We got this. This is for Quinn, Marley, and Rachel. This is for all our wishes. This is for our better future," Finn said, as all the glee kids stood in a circle.

"Amazing!" they all said as they all cheered.

Santana was first. She sang, with Brittany, Mike, and Jake dancing around her. The others were behind them, singing and dancing.

" _Why don't you come on over Valerie?_ " Santana sang the last line again. The girls cheered loudly, from the side, next to Mr. Shue.

The lights dimmed, as Puck and Mercedes moved to their duet. The other stood behind them.

The band started playing, as the kids moved to the beat. Mercedes started the song, taking a step to be ahead of everyone.

_Come to me now_  
And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie, say it will be alright  
And I shall believe

Puck continued, as he moved to be near Mercedes.

_I'm broken in two_  
And I know you're on to me  
That I only come home, when I'm so all alone  
But I do believe

They both sang together, a smile on their faces.

_That not everything is gonna be the way_  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me

_Please say, honestly_  
You won't give up on me  


The glee kids joined in, from behind them.

_And I shall believe  
And I shall believe_

Puck started to sing, as the other moved. Puck pointed to Rachel, and smiled.

_Open the door_  
And show me your face tonight  
I know it's true, no one heals me like you  
And you hold the key

Mercedes got the next verse.

_Never again_  
Would I turn away from you  
I'm so heavy tonight, but your love is alright  
And I do believe

They sang together another time.

_That not everything is gonna be the way_  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me

_Please say, honestly  
You won't give up on me_

The other members sang with them.

_And I shall believe_  
I shall believe  
And I shall believe

Puck sang with Mercedes.

_That not everything is gonna be the way_  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me

_Please say, honestly_  
You won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
I shall believe

They all sang together, the whole club.

_I shall believe_  
I shall believe  
I shall believe  
And I shall believe

Puck and Mercedes took the verse again.

_Please say, honestly_  
You won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
I shall believe  
And I shall believe

_I shall believe_  
I shall believe  
I shall believe  
I shall believe

The song came to an end, and the audience clapped. Puck and Mercedes moved back, to join the other in the group performance.

The guitar started, and Finn moved forward. He gave Marley a grin, before turning to the audience, and singing.

_There is freedom within, there is freedom without_ _  
_ _Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup_

Kurt sang the lines that came.

_There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost_ _  
_ _But you'll never see the end of the road_ _  
_ _While you're traveling with me_

The whole club sang together, as Finn sang the first four words, both times.

_Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over_ _  
_ _Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in_ _  
_ _They come, they come to build a wall between us_ _  
_ _We know they won't win_ _  
_ _Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof_

Kitty and Sam took over the next few lines.

_My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof_ _  
_ _In the paper today tales of war and of waste_ _  
_ _But you turn right over to the T.V. page_

The whole club sang, the same as before.

_Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over_ _  
_ _Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in_ _  
_ _They come, they come to build a wall between us_ _  
_ _We know they won't win_

Brittany and Finn sang.

_Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum_ _  
_ _And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart_ _  
_ _Only the shadows ahead barely clearing the roof_ _  
_ _Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief_

The whole club sang together again. As Finn sang his parts.

_Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over_ _  
_ _Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in_ _  
_ _They come, they come to build a wall between us_ _  
_ _We know they won't win_

They all sang together, _Don't let them win_ _  
_ _Hey now, hey now_ _  
_ _Hey now_ _  
_ _Hey now, hey now_ _  
_ _Don't let them win_ _  
_ _Hey now, hey now_

Finn sang with the club.

_Don't let them win_ _  
_ _Hey now, hey now_

It was silent, and then, suddenly, the building erupted with cheers. The glee kids laughed, as they took in the cheers. They rushed out, and they hugged once they were off stage. Quinn, Rachel, and Marley rushed to them.

"You guys were amazing!" Marley exclaimed, giggling.

"You guys won this," Rachel added, as she gave her brothers a hug. Quinn did the same with Sam.

They all moved to watch the performances that followed.

**-**

"And the 2011 Sectionals Show Choir winners are…. The New Directions!" the announcer announced. All the kids cheered, as Mr. Shue took the trophy. The three girls jumped and cheered from their spot.

**-**

They were in the choir room, the trophy in front of them. "We did it you guys. Next up is regionals, then nationals," the glee coach said.

"We're going to win this," Finn added, a happy, satisfied look on his face. Marley was leaning against him.

They all cheered in agreement.

"You guys are going to sing with us next time, right?" Kitty asked, looking at the three girls.

"We'll see," Rachel said, as she smiled at Quinn.

**-**

"What did you guys want? Rachel asked, as Sam and Puck stood in front of them in the auditorium.

Quinn and Marley were on either side of them.

"We wanted to sing something for you. It was the song we sang when we joined Glee club. It was for the other guys as well as us," Sam said, as he motioned them to sit down.

Sam nodded at Puck, and they started to sing Keep Holding On.

The three girls had tears in their eyes by end of the performance. They hugged the boys, happy to have them in their eyes.

**-**

"Life is getting good," Rachel whispered, as they laid on their bed. Marley was fast asleep.

"Yeah." Quinn whispered, a small smile on her face. "I love you. I want to be with you, fully."

Rachel looked up in shock. She didn't know what to say in return. She wasn't expecting Quinn to say that.

"I love you so much Rachel. And you're all I want. You're it for me," Quinn said, as she turned to face Rachel.

"I love you too Quinn. And I don't want to be with anyone else but you. I've known you were it since I met you," Rachel whispered in return.

They smiled at each other, and shared a small kiss together.

"Soon," Quinn whispered, as she held Rachel close, slightly scared to take the next level.

"Soon," Rachel whispered in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Shall Believe - Sheryl Crow
> 
> Don't Dream It's Over – Crowded House


	34. Escape

****Quinn wiped her clammy hands on the front of her dress. She was pacing, not sure what to do while she waited. Puck, Sam, Finn, Jake, and Santana all grinned, as they watched her pace on front of them.

"Calm down," Puck told Quinn, while smirking.

" _Don't_ tell me to call down, Noah Berry," Quinn snapped, as she wiped her clammy hands again.

"It's going to be okay. Just sit down and stop pacing," Sam told her, standing up and pushing her to the couch.

"I-'m nervous," she whispered, her eyes full of fear.

"You're going to do great. We're all going to be there with you, well a few seats away," Sam told her, as he sat down next to her.

"What if I mess up?" she asked, looking at Sam.

"You're going to do great, I promise," he assured her, as he hugged her.

"I hope," she muttered.

**-**

"You girls are going to be there too, right?" Rachel asked, as she stared at her own reflection. Kitty, Mercedes, Brittany, Marley, and Bree, who was Jake's girlfriend, were sitting on her bed, watching her inspect herself on the mirror.

"For the hundredth time, we're going to be there," Mercedes told her, as she got up and made Rachel sit down. "Everything is going to be perfect. If this is how _you_ are feeling, I wonder what Quinn is feeling."

Kitty and Brittany giggled, as they imagined Quinn panicking.

"I can't believe she finally asked, and the way she did it was so sweet," Kitty gushed, a smile on her face.

**-**

_Rachel was in the auditorium. She had gotten a note in her locker. It told her to go to the auditorium. The lights were dim, and she could barely see anything._

" _Hello?" she called out, slightly scared. She was afraid of being alone, and she was rarely ever alone. She hadn't seen Quinn since that morning. Once they arrived at the school, Quinn had disappeared._

_She heard footsteps, but couldn't make out the person. "Who's there?"_

_The spotlight turned on, and landed on a spot behind her. Rachel frowned when she saw Ryder standing there._

" _Your eyes," he said, a grin on his face._

" _What?" she questioned, completely confused._

" _Your eyes, they were the first thing I noticed," he told her. The spotlight turned off._

" _What's going on?"_

_The spotlight turned on again, and landed on the spot next to Ryder. It was Blaine._

" _Your smile. It always lights up my day," he said, smiling._

" _You're with Kurt," she responded, but the light moved to the spot next to him._

" _Your voice. There are no words to explain," Unique told her, as she smiled._

_Brody smiled when the spotlight landed on him. "Your spirit, gave me hope."_

_Katie was next to him. "Your love for me, helps me sore."_

_Rachel stood there, shocked. The original friends, Kitty, Marley, and Jake, stood under the spotlight. They started to harmonize for a song. She was paying attention to them, and didn't her someone walk up behind her._

_She heard someone start to sing behind her. She turned and grinned when she say Quinn. She stared at Rachel as she sang. Rachel smiled at the flowers in her hands._

You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That's the reason I love you

_Rachel smiled as Quinn's song was coming to an end._

Is you being you, just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

That's why I love you  
That's why I love you

_Quinn finished sing. Rachel had tears in her eyes, as the song had touched her. Quinn gave Rachel the flowers._

_Rachel understood what the other's, the new members of the group said. They were saying what Quinn wanted to say, without saying it._

" _Rach, I'm love with you, and I always will be. Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me this Friday?" Quinn asked her, with a smile on her face._

_Rachel smiled, grinning. She jumped into Quinn's arms, and nodded. Quinn giggled as she held Rachel. The glee club, minus Joe who didn't want to be a part of it, cheered._

**-**

"How long had you girls known about it?" Rachel asked, turning to her friends.

"She had been planning it since Sectionals, a few weeks. She wanted it to be perfect and all of us " Kitty answered, as she stood up. It was seven thirty, and they had to be at the restaurant at eight.

"Are you ready, Rach?" Marley asked quietly.

Rachel nodded.

Kitty excited the room first. She walked up to Puck and kissed his cheek. Bree walked out next, and walking into Jake's arms. Mercedes went to Sam, and Brittany skipped to Santana. Quinn stood there, nervous. She didn't want to wait much longer. She froze, as she watched Rachel walk to her.

"Hey," Quinn whispered, as she started into Rachel's eyes.

"Hey, yourself," Rachel responded, as she reached up and kissed Quinn's lips.

"Are you ready to go?" Quinn asked, as she grabbed Rachel's hand.

"With you, always," Rachel whispered, as she leaned into Quinn.

Quinn kissed her temple. Both girls were in their own world, they didn't notice their friends watching them, until the girls "awed".

"Everything you two is so cute," Mercedes gushed, as she smiled at the girls.

"They are always like that?" Bree asked, as she watched the two girls.

All of them nodded, while the girls blushed.

"Let's go," Quinn muttered, as she pulled Rachel to the door.

**-**

The guard was bleeding out behind him while he changed into the uniform. There was a little bit of blood on the uniform, but not enough to be alarmed. He dragged the body onto his bed and pulled the covers over the body.

He quickly cleaned the blood, and then left. He had a few hours to make his escape. He was going to escape.

**-**

Rachel smiled as she ate her food. Puck, Kitty, Brittany, Santana, Sam, and Mercedes had their own table. Finn, Marley, Jake, and Bree were on another table. Quinn and Rachel were alone, on their own table.

"I'm happy we are finally on that date. Even if the others are really babysitting us," Rachel said, smiling.

"As long as we are here together. The other's are on dates too, so they won't pay too much attention to us," Quinn told her, as she held Rachel's hand.

**-**

The date was sweet. The girls talked about anything and everything. They were in their bubble, and couldn't be happier. They had forgotten about their friends. Their first date was perfect, and they couldn't wait for the next one. But they wanted to be alone, without their babysitters.

The whole glee club got together the next day at a park. They had their instruments, two guitars and a set of drums, and sang different songs.

Finn had a song he wanted to sing. "It's from my favorite movie," he said, as he nodded, at Sam and Puck, who were holding their guitars.

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_

Finn smiled as he looked at Santana.

_She was lookin' kinda dumb with her finger  
And her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead_

Everyone was laughing when they heard what song it was. The girls made an L on their foreheads. They all remembered the movie they heard the song in. Finn started to play the drums.

_Well the years start coming, and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't_ _make sense_ _not to live for fun_  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

They started to dance around, while random people stopped to hear.

_So much to do, so much to see_  
So what's wrong with taking The Backstreet?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

The club started to sing along with Finn to the chorus.

_Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star_ _get the show on, get paid_

The others took the next line.

_And all that glitter_ _is gold_

Finn led them again.

_Only shooting stars_ _break the mold_

After it was done, Puck took over.

_It's a cool place_ _and they say it gets colder_  
You're bundled up now wait till you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture

Puck walked around with his guitar.

_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin_  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about your's?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

The club was having the time of their lives. They sang with Puck, like they did with Finn.

_Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play_  
Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

They all started to whistle, during the interlude.

_Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play_  
Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

The kids sang with Puck, during the chorus. Sam took on the next few verses with a grin on his face.

_Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas_  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yep, what a concept I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change"

Sam started to jump, as he sang.

_Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming_  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb

_So much to do, so much to see_  
So what's wrong with taking The Backstreet?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

_Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play_  
Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

They all laughed, when the song came to an end. The audience clapped, and the three boys bowed.

The boys decided to play football. They had split up into two teams. Sam, Finn, Brody, Ryder, Matt, and Joe, who wasn't bothering Quinn as much anymore, were in one team, while Puck, Jake, Blaine, Mike, Artie, and Rory were in the other team. The girls, and Kurt, were sitting on the benches, either cheering for a team, or in four girl's cases, were with their significant others.

The girls turned to Rachel when they heard her laugh out loud. They saw Rachel on her back, with Quinn tickling her. They smiled, before going back to their business.

"Stop!" Rachel squealed, as she tried to move from under Quinn.

They heard cheering. They looked up and saw Puck's team cheering. They knew who won.

Quinn looked away and Rachel took the chance to tackle Quinn.

"Dog pile!" Sam shouted, as he ran to Quinn and Rachel and jumped on them.

Finn jumped on them, followed by Jake. Brittany jumped over them. Marley rushed to them and jumped on top. Quinn groaned, as all the weight was on her.

"Get off her of her!" Mercedes ordered, a smile on her face.

"Never!" Sam responded, being squished by four people.

"My guts are being squished!" Quinn told them.

One by one, they started to move off. Rachel was going to move off, but Quinn stopped her. She pulled Rachel in for a kiss.

"Love you," she muttered.

Rachel grinned and pulled Quinn back.

**-**

He smirked, as he walked away. He felt the gun in the hoister, and started the car. He was out, and he was going to visit his favorite girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> I Love You –Avril Lavigne  
> All Starts –Smash Mouth (From Shrek)


	35. Alternate

The three girls sat with their respected therapist. They were in their respected rooms.

The girls were having recurring dreams, each different, and the doctors wanted to talk about the dreams.

**-**

Marley sat there, her eyes focused on a rose on the coffee table in the room.

"She's alive?" Doctor White asked, as she wrote what was Marley was saying.

The girl nodded.

"It's the same. _Marvin_ never hurt Quinn. Beth was born," Marley explained, softly. "Bethany Rose Fabray-Berry. Quinn told me she had planned that as the name. She said I was going to be a big part of Beth's life."

**-**

_There were cries, as the girls tried to sleep. Quinn got up and picked the baby up. Beth cooed as she grabbed her mother's hair. Rachel was watching them with a small smile on her face._

_Marvin stormed in, and glared at them. "Shut the baby up, or I will," he threatened. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Beth's eyes watered, and her lips trembled._

_Marley glared at the door as Quinn tried to keep the baby from crying._

**-**

"Do you girls get out?" the therapist asked, as she studied the girl in front of her.

Marley nodded. "Beth is two. It's different than how we really got out."

"How do you girls get out?"

**-**

" _Momma, huny," Beth whined, as she pulled Quinn's hair._

_Rachel smiled. "Bethy is smart like her mother."_

_Marley nodded as well. She always thought Rachel and Quinn would be amazing parents, and the way they where around Beth proved her point._

" _We have to get out of here," Quinn whispered, as she rocked her daughter._

_Rachel nodded, as she looked around the room. She knew Beth had to get out of the room. The toddler couldn't live in the room. She had to keep her innocence. Quinn passed Beth to Rachel._

" _Quinn?" Rachel questioned, as she hugged Beth close._

" _We_ have _to get out of here. I need to get you guys out of here," Quinn answered._

_Marley frowned. She knew Quinn felt she was responsible for them. Marley looked at Quinn, wondering what the blonde girl was thinking. Marley never knew what ran through Quinn's head. Quinn was hard to understand. Rachel, Marley understood a little._

_Quinn looked around the room. There were no windows. The door was locked. Marley watched her. She followed her line of sight and saw Quinn staring at a blanket. She frowned. She would have never guessed to use a blanket as a weapon, if that was what Quinn was thinking._

_She heard footsteps. She watched as Quinn rushed to get the blanket and grip the edge. Quinn rushed to the side of the door._

" _Run when I tell you," Quinn told the two girls._

_Marley and Rachel nodded. Marley saw Rachel tighten her grip on Beth._

_The door opened, and Marvin entered the room. Quinn jumped and wrapped the blanket around his neck. She tightened the edge. Marley was pretty sure Marvin couldn't breath. She watched him go down, trying to fight Quinn._

" _Go! Run!" Quinn ordered, as both girl ran out._

**-**

"Quinn killed him?" Doctor White asked, frowning. She didn't expect to hear that.

Marley nodded. "Quinn was willing to do anything for Beth, even kill."

"What happened after that?" the older woman asked.

"I wake up," Marley muttered, not looking at the lady.

The blonde lady wrote on her notepad.

Marley didn't say anything. She just stared into space, a small smile on her face, and Beth in her head.

"She was my niece," she whispered.

**-**

Doctor Montgomery waited for Rachel to start. The younger girl was thinking about what to say. She didn't know what to say, how to start. She knew she was there to talk about her dreams, but she didn't know if she wanted to talk about it.

"Neither of you were kidnapped," the older brunette said, as she sat back.

Rachel nodded. "It was how it was suppose to be."

"How is your life?"

**-**

_Rachel got up for the day. Her brother was still asleep. She knew a random girl was in his room, and she was mad at him. Noah was suppose to be dating Quinn, but he still slept with other girls. She wondered if he was ever going to grow up._

_She walked to his door and knocked on it. She started to walk away when the door opened. In front of her was Santana, holding a blanket against her body._

_Rachel opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Santana was one of Quinn's best friends, after Rachel. She couldn't believe it._

_Santana's eyes widened. "Rachel, you can't tell Quinn."_

_Rachel stood there, frozen._

" _Rachel, promise me you won't tell Quinn," Santana ordered, glaring at the girl in front of her. Rachel glared back._

" _Tell her what? That her best friend is sleeping with her boyfriend?" Rachel asked, clenching her first._

_Santana took a step towards Rachel and gripped her shoulders. "You aren't going to tell her anything," she whispered, menacingly. "Quinn loves Puck. It would kill her if you told her. You don't want that, now do you?"_

_Rachel glared at the girl in front of her. She once thought of Santana as a good friend, but now, she didn't know who she was._

" _You two disgust me," she snarled, as she walked away._

**-**

"Life isn't good," Doctor Montgomery commented.

"Our lives are different. Santana is a bitch. Puck is an ass. Quinn and I aren't as close. Rory and Sugar aren't dating. Marley isn't in our lives," Rachel said, looking at the woman in front of her.

"How about your life?" the older brunette questioned.

Rachel didn't say anything. She just smiled softly.

**-**

_Rachel walked into the school. She saw Sam walking away from Quinn. Both of them looked angry. She wondered why. Puck walked up Quinn and kissed her cheek. Quinn smiled shyly._

_Sam walked up to Rachel and hugged her. He kissed her cheek, and Rachel smiled at him in return. She was dating the blond, wising it was the other blond._

_Sam grabbed Rachel hand and walked her to class. Sam was talking about random things, things Rachel didn't really care for. But she listened, as they walked the halls together._

_Rachel saw Finn walking with Harmony. Joe was glaring at him. He was glaring at Puck as well; who had his tongue shoved down Rachel looked away in disgust. Santana walked passed Sam and Rachel and smirked at Rachel._

_Rachel felt like slapping Santana, and telling Quinn about Puck's cheating._

**-**

"Is it always the same?"

Rachel nodded. "It's almost always the same. Sometimes its Kitty, or Brittany in the room, but Puck is always cheating."

"Do you ever tell Quinn?" the therapist asked.

"No. I don't tell her, but she does find out," Rachel answered, thinking about the emotions she feels when she relieves her dreams.

**-**

_Rachel and Quinn were walking to the Choir room. That was the only time they were together. Their boyfriends weren't around. Rachel liked having her best friend around. She noticed that Quinn stopped, and was staring at a utility closet. Rachel could hear movement in the other side to the door._

_She froze as she watched Quinn inch closer to the door. Quinn yanked the open and saw Puck in there with a cheerleader. Rachel watched, as Quinn's hand dropped from the door handle, and tears well up in her eyes._

_Quinn turned around and pulled Rachel to the choir room. Puck followed them._

" _Quinn, talk to me," Puck begged, as they entered the room. The glee club members looked at the three girls._

" _Why? So you can tell me it was a mistake? That you accidently tripped and your lips landed on her? You cheated on me!"_

" _What the hell Rachel! I told you not to tell!" Santana snapped, glaring at the diva._

_Quinn frowned as she looked at Rachel and Santana. "What is she talking about Rachel?"_

_Rachel felt her heart stop. She didn't know what to say._

" _Are you cheating on me with Santana?" Quinn asked. Puck paled, as he tried to think of what to say._

" _Unbelievable," Quinn whispered, as she looked at the people around her._

" _Quinn," Rachel whispered, as she stepped towards Quinn._

" _No! Don't touch me. You_ knew _. You knew and you didn't tell me!" Quinn snapped, as she glared at her best friend._

" _I didn't want to hurt you," Rachel tried._

" _Yeah, that worked out so perfectly," Quinn growled, as she walked out the room._

**-**

"And then I wake up," Rachel said, as she finished telling her therapist about her dream.

"What do you think this means?" Doctor Montgomery questioned.

Rachel looked at the woman with sad eyes. "Our kidnapping wasn't as bad as we thought it would be.

**-**

"Tell me, what is this recurring dream you are having? Doctor Stevenson questioned.

"I was taken. Rachel was safe. They didn't notice that I went missing," Quinn muttered, staring at her hands.

"What are you dreams about?" the older woman asked.

"After we are found," she muttered, as she started to give her attention to her fingers.

" _We_?"

Quinn nodded. "We."

"Who else is with you? If it's not Rachel," the therapist questioned.

Quinn looked up at her, frowning. "Marls."

"How are you found?"

Quinn's eyes gazed over and her tears welled up in her eyes.

**-**

_Quinn sat in the corner of the room. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, as she rested her head on her knees. Marley was asleep on the ground next to her. Quinn couldn't sleep, not when she had to take care of Marley. She needed to be strong. She needed to protect her._

_The door opened, and Marvin entered. He had a smirk on his face. Quinn moved to hide the sleeping girl, to protect her. Marvin's smirk got bigger, when she glared at him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Quinn didn't fight back, because she knew he wouldn't hurt Marley._

_He dragged her in another room, one with a window. She shook in fear, not sure what was going to happen. She took her mind off it, as she stared at the window. She never knew there was a window there._

_Marvin walked up to her, an evil glint in his eyes._

**-**

Quinn closed her eyes. She shook her head, trying to get the thoughts of her head.

"Quinn?"

"The neighbors hear me scream. They hear everything. They call the police, I guess. They barge in, and find us. Marley is still asleep. She gets scared of the police. They get her out. They try to get me out. They do. _Marvin_ tries to stop them. He tries, but the police shoot him. They kill him," Quinn told her, her eyes full of pain.

"What happens after?"

"I go home. Marley goes home. Her mother takes her back."

**-**

_Quinn was out of the hospital. She is in her room. Everything is the same. Her mother had been in the living room, drunk. Sam was out, she didn't know what he was doing. Russell had walked out the family, and Frannie ended all contact. Quinn was alone._

_There was a knock on the door. She turned and saw Rachel and Finn standing there. She stared at them, not sure what to say. They stood there, awkwardly. They didn't know what to say either._

_Rachel took a step towards Quinn, but the blond stepped away. Rachel frowned._

_Quinn looked at Rachel, and noticed she was holding hands with Finn. She looked up and stared at the two._

" _Quinn, we missed you," Finn whispered, his eyes shining with tears._

_The blond girl didn't respond. She turned around and looked at her room. She ran her finger through the books on her bookcase._

" _Quinn?" Rachel whispered, frowning._

" _Where's Sam?" Quinn asked, her voice low. She didn't turn, as she inspected her room._

_No one answered her. Quinn looked at them, and saw their nervous expressions._

" _Where is Sam?" Quinn asked again._

" _He's with his friends," Finn answered, not making any eye contact._

_Quinn walked up to them. She noticed their grip tightened._

" _What is he doing?"_

_Rachel looked at Finn, before turning her attention to Quinn._

_Finn looked at his watch. "I-its time to go."_

_Rachel and Finn left shortly after. Quinn stood there, not sure what to say._

**-**

"Finn and Rachel date?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. She didn't fall in love with me. Marley didn't come back with me. Everyone was better without me, except maybe my mom. But I don't know what else would happen," she answered.

"And Sam? What does he do?" Doctor Stevenson asked.

"I never find out. But I believe it's drugs," Quinn responded.

"How does your dream end?" the black haired woman inquired.

Quinn rubbed her eyes.

**-**

_Quinn was alone in her restroom. It was fourteen passed midnight, and the people in her house were asleep. Quinn stared at the cold, heavy item in her hand._

_Her body was shaking. Her tears were streaming down her face. She raised her arm, and stared at the dark tunnel in front of her._

**-**

"Do you do it?" the older woman questioned, as she leaned forward.

"I don't know. I wake up."

The other woman nodded, as she wrote down what she was just told.

"What does it mean?" Quinn whispered, as she wiped her tears away.

"What do _you_ think it means?"

Quinn glared at the woman. "If I did, I wouldn't be having these dreams."

The woman nodded.

"I _need_ to know," Quinn whispered, wrapped her arms around herself.

"What are you afraid of?" the woman asked, staring at Quinn.

"Being alone. Having no one to love me," Quinn answered, as realization filled her eyes. "I'd rather be dead than have no one."

Her therapist nodded, as she wrote down what was being said.

**-**

Rachel sat there, thinking about what her dreams were telling her.

"The kidnapping made us realize what we wanted, what we needed. It brought us together. My dream isn't now our lives would have been, right?" Rachel asked.

Doctor Montgomery shook her head. "No, its just one way it could have been. There were many possibilities."

Rachel nodded. "Can I go to Quinn now?"

The doctor nodded. "See you in a week."

**-**

"I wish she was alive. Quinn and Rachel would have made perfect parents," Marley muttered. "I fell in love with her."

"This is your way of keeping hold of her," the woman answered.

"Why am I dreaming about her? Why not Quinn?"

"Because Quinn and Rachel have dealt with it, you haven't. This is your way of dealing with it," she answered the younger girl.

Marley nodded, as it made sense. She didn't get to say goodbye the way Quinn and Rachel had, and she wanted to.

Marley stood up and hugged the lady.

"Thank you," she muttered.

The therapist smiled, as she returned the hug.

"I'll see next week," she whispered.

Marley nodded, and walked out of the room. She smiled when she saw her older sisters. She rushed and hugged them.

"I love you guys," she whispered, as they smiled.


	36. Date

****Marley was grinning as she giggled. She was in a date with Finn, and he took her to a bookstore. He told her about a book trilogy he thought she would like. He wanted to buy her the books.

"What's it about?" Marley asked again, her eyes filled with excitement.

"Two kids from twelve districts go to fight to the death," he told her, a smile on his face.

Marley nodded, as Finn drove them. He stopped in front of the bookstore and walked with Marley to store.

_Ding_

The bell over the door dinged, and Finn saw Marley's smile. He took her to the Young Adults section and grabbed the _Hunger Games Trilogy_. He smiled at his girlfriend and took her to the cash register.

Finn then took her to the park. He placed a blanket on the ground, with a picnic basket. He took Marley there with the books.

"I thought we could have a date here. We'll eat, then we can lay here while you read the first book," he told her, giving her a loving smile.

Marley smiled and nodded.

**-**

Rachel and Quinn were lying down in Quinn's bed, watching a Harry Potter marathon. Rachel wasn't paying much attention; her attention on was on Quinn. She smiled at the facial expressions.

Rachel grinned as Quinn leaned towards the television, her eyes widened.

"Watch the movie," Quinn whined, when she noticed Rachel wasn't watching it.

"We've watched three movies, can't we take a break?" Rachel groaned, as she closed her eyes.

Quinn pouted, as she turned to the television, and back at her girlfriend, not knowing what to choose.

"I'll go get us some lunch, continue watching the movie, but this is the last one for today," Rachel told her.

"But I want you here with me," Quinn whispered, as she grabbed Rachel's waist to stop her from moving.

"I'll be right back. I can't let you get hungry," Rachel answered, as she kissed Quinn's lips.

Quinn pouted again, but let go. She sat back and watched Rachel walk out the room, before turning her attention to the movie.

Rachel walked down the hall. She grinned when she saw the small twins playing at the end of the hall.

"Hey, Quinn's watching a movie, and I would love it if you two distract her. Go jump on the bed," Rachel told the twin, who were grinning evilly.

They rushed to the room. Rachel laughed when she heard Quinn groan. She walked to get their lunch.

**-**

Rachel walked back to the room with a few sandwiches, and froze at the door. She frowned when she saw Quinn lying down on the bed with the twins, all their attention on the movie.

Quinn looked at Rachel and smirked. Rachel sighed and moved to the bed. Quinn moved a little to give Rachel some room.

"Didn't work," Quinn whispered. She kissed Rachel's cheek and took a sandwich.

Rachel giggled and took another one. They finished watching the movie and eating. The twins fell asleep sometime later. Rachel snuggled close to Quinn.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered, looking up at her girlfriend's hazel eyes.

"Hmm," Quinn hummed, as she looked down at Rachel.

"Would you allow me to take you on date?" Rachel asked, looking with hopeful eyes.

"I would be honored," Quinn answered, as she pulled Rachel closer.

Rachel grinned, and let Quinn move her.

**-**

Kitty, Mercedes, and Bree were sitting down next to each other, as Jake, Puck, and Sam were getting food. Rachel had threated the boys into leaving the house. She told them to go out with their girlfriends, and that Quinn and herself would be okay. Puck decided to go bowling, and making it a triple date. He was going to invite Finn and Marley, but they had plans.

"We bought pizza," Puck said, as he placed the pizza on the table in between them. Sam placed the soda down too. Jake grinned as he looked up the scores. Mercedes was in first place. Kitty was in second, followed by Jake, Sam, Bree, and lastly Puck.

Sam and Puck decided to split the food and drinks, while Bree took her turn. Jake was with her, helping her get a better score.

Mercedes looked up when someone was said about Karaoke. She looked up at Kitty with a grin on her face. Kitty shook her head, not wanting to sing, so Mercedes looked at Sam, knowing he would say yes.

Sam sighed, and walked up to the booth to look through the songs. He picked on he knew he could sing with Mercedes and sat back down.

He sat down next to her and picked up his slice of pizza. Mercedes looked at him, waiting for the name. He didn't tell her, a smile on his face. Kitty smacked him over the head as she went to take her turn.

"Human Nature," he said, kissing Mercedes's cheek.

Puck shook his head when he heard them. He looked at the aisle and saw Kitty knock down all the pins.

He glared at the screen as he saw the X appear. Everyone had made a strike, with the exception of himself. He was slightly annoyed.

Sam and Mercedes's names were called, and they went to sing. Everyone stopped playing to listen to them sing the Michael Jackson song.

They got all the attention. They got a standing ovation, while their friends cheered the loudest.

**-**

Finn walked Marley to her door. He kissed her cheek and watched her enter the house before leaving. Marley walked to her room, which she still shared with Quinn and Rachel.

She smiled when she saw Rachel, Quinn, Stevie, and Stacy all sleep on the bed. Marley moved to her bed, and closed her eyes. Within seconds, she was asleep.

**-**

Puck dropped the girls off before going home. Jake had told Shelby he wanted to spend the day with his brothers and sisters. The boys went to check on Quinn and Rachel. They didn't like leaving the girls alone. They always wanted to have one of the boys, or Santana with them.

Puck chuckled when he saw his siblings asleep in the room. He waved Sam and Jake over and pointed at the others. They all smiled.

"Sleep over?" Jake asked, as he grinned. The three boys moved into the room.

That is how their parents found them. The girls and Stevie were sleeping on the beds, while the boys were sleeping on the ground.

**-**

"I said brake!" Puck said, as he gripped the chair.

"Stop pressuring me, _Noah_ ," Quinn snapped, as she gripped the wheel.

"Listen to me then," Puck told her, a bit annoyed.

"I would if you would stop speaking to me like that," she said, as she stared ahead.

Puck took a deep breath. "Sorry. I just don't want to lose you in a car accident."

"I get it. I'm a little scared too, but I need to learn so I can take Rachel out. I trust you to teach me," Quinn told her.

Puck nodded. "I won't go crazy on you, I promise."

Quinn nodded, and released all her tension. She listened as Puck taught her what to do.

Rachel had told Quinn that Puck was willing to teach her how to drive, so Quinn studied for the written test. She passed it with a perfect on her first try. Rachel wanted Quinn to drive them to a date, but they knew it would take a while.

Quinn was a fast learner. She was always a fast learner.

**-**

Rachel and Quinn were walking hand-in-hand to a restaurant. They didn't want to burden their friends, so they decided to walk to their date. Their date would be during the day, and they couldn't stay out late too much.

"How was your driving lesson?" Rachel asked, as she swung their hands.

"It went well," Quinn answered, as she pulled Rachel close.

Rachel giggled, and blushed. "Are you going to teach me after?"

"Of course. Or I could drive you everywhere," Quinn whispered, grinning.

Rachel shook her head and moved away.

"C'mon, you can't drive in New York, I won't be able to. We would be stuck in traffic _all the time_ ," Quinn responded.

"We're going to New York?" Rachel asked, raising her eyebrow.

Quinn nodded. "Broadway for you. It has always been your dream, and it's time for you to chase it. The kidnapping, its behind up, Marvin is behind bars. We are getting better. We are moving on. It's time for us to chase our dreams. We can't let the kidnapping take over our lives. We can do it. I want you to asked your fathers for singing and dancing lessons, like the ones you had as a child."

Rachel had tears in her eyes. She nodded and hugged her girlfriend, her best friend, her savior. "I want you to find your dream," Rachel mumbled, as she grip tightened.

"As long as your with me, my dreams are achieved," Quinn muttered, grinning.

Rachel rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder against her girlfriend's.

"I am serious Quinn, find something that you want to do," Rachel said, seriously.

"I'll think about it," Quinn whispered, as she pulled Rachel back to her. "Where are we going?"

Rachel grinned. "I'm not telling you."

**-**

"WHAT?" Sam exclaimed, his face red, and his fists balled up. "He has been out of prison for a week, and you tell us _now_?"

"We wanted to find him before scaring your families," the officer said, a little ashamed.

Officer Davis shook his head. He had also just found out, and he was angry. He thought the family deserved to know the moment the police found out Marvin Ryans had escaped.

"And you think that helps us? Do you know how many times Quinn, Rachel, and Marley were _alone_? They could have been in _danger_!" Puck snapped, as he glared at the officer.

Officer Davis then stood up straight, his eyes alert. "Where are they right now?" he asked.

The family all looked at each other, afraid.

"Th-they went out on a date," Marley whispered, her nails digging onto Jake's palm. She felt sick when she found out Marvin had escaped. Jake was rubbing her back. The trashcan was right in front of her, in case she did threw up.

"We have to find them," Judy told them, as she stood up. "Did they tell anyone where they were going?"

The boys and Marley shook their heads.

"If anything happens to them, it on you," Puck threatened, glared at the officer.

"Call anyone you can. We will form search parties," Officer Davis told them, as the teens and parents nodded, their phones out.

Marley shook in fear. She hoped her sisters were safe.

"They'll be fine. We'll find them," Sam told her, after he got off the phone with Santana.

**-**

Rachel giggled as she pressed the fork against Quinn's lips. The blond girl moved her head, with a smile on her face.

"Eat it," Rachel told her, as she pressed harder.

Quinn slowly opened her mouth, and let Rachel shove spaghetti.

Rachel grinned and started to eat her food. Quinn giggled and turned to eat her food as well.

Quinn looked around the restaurant. Her eyes landed on someone she knew. She opened her mouth to tell Rachel something, when a man entered the restaurant with a gun. Quinn turned to the armed man, and froze when she saw who it was.

"Y-you're suppose to be in prison," she whispered, as she stood up and pulled Rachel behind her.

"It's all your fault," Marvin snapped, as he aimed the gun at the blond girl.

"It's _yours_ ," Quinn told him, glaring at him.

Marvin glared back. "This is what we are going to do. Both of you are coming with me, or I'll shoot the people in here, started with the younger ones."

Quinn took a step towards Marvin, when Rachel grabbed her hand.

"Rachel, we can't let him hurt anyone," Quinn whispered, her eyes stinging with tears.

"If we go, we'll get hurt," Rachel whispered in response.

"We can't let him hurt the kids, their families, after he hurt us, our families," Quinn answered, as she took a step towards the man, with Rachel behind her.

They didn't see someone stand up and follow them out.

Rachel gripped Quinn's hand, as they walked. She hoped they'd walk away, alive. That's all she hoped for.


	37. Death

****Marvin had been watching them. Ever since he had escaped. He remembered when he took both of them. He remembered following them as they walked with the two other boys. He could feel the tension between the four kids. Something had happened that day, and the two boys and Rachel were trying to make Quinn feel better. He followed as they headed towards a different direction. He smirked when he saw Quinn stop to tie her shoes. He knew then, it was the time to take them, so he took the chance. He chloroformed Quinn, and used her to bait Rachel. He shot the taller boy to show he was serous. He left, with an unconscious girl, and the other one. He knew it was perfect.

For the first year, things were okay. He trained the girls for buyers. He didn't care, as long as he got the money. Quinn was the problem; she was always the problem. But he had found a way to control her. He learned how to get to her, with Rachel. As long as Rachel wasn't harmed, Quinn would do whatever. And he was also able to use Quinn to control Rachel. He sold Quinn, to get enough money to help his brother out. The money helped pay for his brother's therapy sessions, and his need to jump start his life, Marvin believed that justified what he did.

When Quinn was returned, Marvin needed to return the money, which he was angry about. He then found people who were willing to pay to have sex with the girls. So he did that. He charged men to do whatever they wanted to the girls. He was so happy that he kept one of the girls pure. Men were willing to pay big bucks for that, and it was just like an auction. Highest bidder got the chance to 'deflower' the girl.

He made the mistake of getting a new girl. He never guessed the new girl, Marley would be the reason those _bitches_ escaped. If he never kidnapped Marley, he wouldn't have gone to prison, and he never would have had to kidnap the girls again.

"Where are you taking us?" Quinn asked, as they followed Marvin. They wanted to escape, but the girls weren't faster than a bullet.

"Shut up and walk," he ordered, as they walked into the trees. He wanted to take them somewhere secluded, somewhere that no one could hear them. They walked in silence, and in fear of what was going to happen to them.

Quinn kept Rachel behind her. She didn't want anything to happen to Rachel, not while she could protect her best friend. Rachel, who was gripping Quinn's arm, was shaking in fear. She thought Marvin was in prison. She would have never guessed he was out. She hoped he didn't find Marley, and that her little sister was out somewhere safe and far away from the man in front of them.

They followed Marvin, hoping he want going to hurt anyone else.

**-**

Puck was angry. He wanted to hurt the policemen. His sisters could be in trouble because the policemen didn't tell them about Marvin Ryans's escape. If they had been warned, they would have kept the girls close, but they were, and the girls were out there, alone. They had tried calling them, but their phones went to voicemail. All he could do was wait, and hope the girls were okay, that they were out there, safe and sound. He hoped, Marvin had left the state. He hoped Marvin didn't find the girls, wherever they were.

**-**

Sam was driving around Lima. He was looking for the girls. He didn't know where they would be. He didn't know if they had a favorite place, if there was a place they felt safe. He did no one let the girls live their lives alone. He knew everyone was overprotective, but they couldn't afford to lose the girls. He drove to a bookstore, knowing Quinn still loved reading. He hoped she was there with Rachel. He rushed inside to store, but they weren't there.

**-**

Santana and Brittany were searching. They were looking for a perfect place Rachel would take Quinn.

"They are going to be okay, right Sanny?" Brittany asked, her eyes filled with fear. She was hoping her best friends were going to be okay, She hoped they would find them before anything happens.

"Yeah, they are going to be okay. And then, I'm going to make that bastard pay," Santana answered, glaring at the people in front of them.

"Why didn't the police tell us? Rachel and Quinn could be hurt because the police didn't tell us," Brittany whispered, as they passed Breadsticks.

"I don't know Britt, I don't really know," Santana answered, hoping her friends were going to be okay.

**-**

"I can only let one of you two come with me," Marvin said, as he stopped in the middle of nowhere. He was facing both girls, but one of them was hidden. His smirk grew as he gave them a choice, a tough choice, although he wasn't clear about it.

Quinn took a step forward, willing to go with him as long as Rachel was safe. She was willing to sacrifice herself for her best friend. She was willing to do anything for her girlfriend.

"One comes with me, the other I kill," he said, smirking. He watched Quinn take a step back.

Quinn stood in front of Rachel again. The choice was tough. The girl that was going to be taken was going to be tortured by Marvin, while the other would be six feet under. Quinn didn't Rachel to be hurt, or dead. She didn't want to be without Rachel. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something, anything.

"If you don't decided, I will. And I know which on I want," he said, smirking at Rachel. He winked at her. He wanted to take Rachel. Quinn fought too much. She was too much of a problem, while Rachel would cause a less of a problem.

Rachel paled behind of Quinn. The choices were both bad, and it sucked. She watched as Marvin raised his gun and aimed it at Quinn. Rachel had tears streaming down her face.

"Close your eyes, please," Quinn whispered, as she gripped Rachel's hand.

Rachel shook her head. She didn't want to close her eyes. She watched him get ready to pull the trigger.

_Bang!_

**-**

The kids grouped up. They hadn't found the girls, and they were still searching for them. LeRoy was in the phone, talking to Officer Davis. Officer Davis was the only officer they could trust. He hadn't known about the escape, and he was also angry. He had been there for the family for years. When they identified the kidnapper, when the girls were found, when the parents were notified. He had been there, and he knew the families deserved to be notified about the escape.

LeRoy hung up the phone, and told them where the girls were last seen. He told them that Marvin had entered the restaurant with a gun and he left with both the girls. He said that some of the customers saw another man leave behind them, but they didn't know who the man was. LeRoy just hoped the man helped his girls.

Marley was shaken. She was scared for her sisters. They were out there with Marvin, and she was with their families. She couldn't help but feel guilty about what they had just heard. Finn hugged her, trying to sooth her. He used his thumb to wipe the tears that were falling from her face.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered, "We're going to be bring them back, unharmed."

"Promise?" Marley whispered, as she pressed her head into his chest.

"I promise. Marvin's not going to hurt them," he answered, rubbing her back.

He didn't know that he was sure. Marvin wasn't going to hurt them, not when some else was there.

**-**

Marvin's body laid on the ground. There was no movement, as Rachel and Quinn stared at it. They weren't sure he was really dead. He could be lying, wanting them to get close and then grab them. The girls noticed the blood pooling under him. They knew he couldn't be faking the blood. Marvin was dead. He was finally dead. They were finally free from him.

Quinn looked around her, trying to find the shooter. She was trying to find the person who saved them. She saw someone's shoes as they closed in. She looked at the person in shock, when she noticed who it was.

"Daddy?" she squealed, not knowing what to do. She wanted to run and hug him, but she noticed he was glaring at Rachel. "Daddy?"

**-**

Officer Davis was driving quickly. He had gotten call about a gunshot, and he had a feeling it was Marvin. He drove as quickly as he could, hoping he wasn't late. He could only hope he wasn't late. The siren was going off, as other policemen followed him, into the trees. He had alerted the families, hoping he could give them good news. He told them where he was, and where to wait while they dealt with what was happening.

**-**

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Quinn asked, as she moved into her father's line of sight. "You were at the restaurant, weren't you daddy?"

He nodded, shifting his gaze to his youngest daughter, his pride and joy.

"I couldn't let him take you, not again. I followed you, hoping to end it once and for all," he answered, smiling at his daughter.

"You killed him daddy. You saved us," Quinn told him, a smile on her face. She couldn't believe her father saved them. He rescued them from Marvin.

"Not yet," he answered, as he looked at Rachel, who peeked from behind Quinn.

"What do you mean?"

"I need to save you from everything."

"You did, daddy."

"Not from the sin," he answered, as he took a step towards them. Quinn moved back, using her body as a shield for Rachel. "I'm sorry sweetie."

He raised the gun and slapped Quinn's cheek with it. She fell on the ground and touched the stinging area, while her father gave Rachel all his attention. He thrust the gun at her direction, ready to blast her brains out.

**-**

Officer Davis couldn't believe what he saw. Russell Fabray looked ready to shoot Rachel Berry, while Quinn Fabray was on the ground, blood on her cheek. Marvin Ryans was on the ground, away from the other three. His body was pale. Officer Davis assumed Russell Fabray had killed Marvin. Officer Davis saw the gun in Marvin's hand.

"Freeze!" Officer Davis shouted, as he aimed the gun at Russell Fabray.

**-**

Marley waited with her family and friends, as the police officers searched for the girls. She hoped they were fine. She didn't know what she would do if they weren't. She saw the paramedics rush into the trees. She hoped they were going for Quinn and Rachel. She waited, and waited.

Finally, the paramedics returned. There was a body on the stretcher. The body was covered with the white sheet. She knew, whoever was on there wasn't breathing. She looked back into the trees and saw an officer walking out with Russell Fabray in handcuffs. Marley frowned, not knowing what had happened. She grinned when she saw Officer Davis walking towards them with both Quinn and Rachel.

Marley ran and hugged them, sobbing. She had been so scared.

"We're okay," Rachel whispered, as she stroked the younger girl's hair. Soon enough, they were engulfed by a group hug. Quinn and Rachel giggled, as their friends and family surrounded them.

**-**

Rachel wiped the blood from Quinn's cheek. There was a cut on her cheek from the gun slap she received. Rachel smiled at Quinn, who had her eyes closed. Quinn opened them when she felt her girlfriend's lips under the cut.

"I love you so much," Rachel whispered, as she grinned at her girlfriend.

"I love you too. We are finally free," Quinn muttered, as she kissed Rachel's lips.

"I can't wait to start my life with you," Rachel told the other girl, who grinned in return.

Rachel shook her head and continued to clean the cut. They could finally breath again.


	38. Graduation

"Seven years ago, my best friend and I were taken from our homes. We never thought we were going to see our families again. Whenever we wanted to give up, we would just think of our families and friends. You guys gave us hope. You gave a reason to not give up, to keep on fighting. We fought for our futures, because I would never let Mike become valedictorian. I'm way better than him," Quinn said, smirking. She grinned at the male dancer. "We did it, and we are all together."

Everyone clapped, as Quinn blushed. She smiled and moved away from the podium. She grinned when she stared at Rachel. Mike was grinning as well. They were all sitting there, ready for the performance they were asked to do. Their lives had hanged, and they were more comfortable singing on stage. Rachel had become more confident when starting their senior year, and started to get the solos.

The speeches were all done, and it was time for their performance. Finn and Sam started to play their guitars with the band and Puck.

Rachel started the song, as the other glee graduates sang harmonized behind her.

_This is where the chapter ends_ _  
_ _and new one out begins_ _  
_ _time has come for letting go_ _  
_ _the hardest part is when you know_

Everyone sang with Rachel as the lead.

_All of these years when we were here are ending_ _  
_ _but I'll always remember_

All the kids sang together.

_We have had the time of our lives_ _  
_ _and now the page is turned_ _  
_ _the stories we will write_ _  
_ _we have had the time of our lives_ _  
_ _and I will not forget the faces left behind_ _  
_ _it's hard to walk away from the best of days_ _  
_ _but if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend_ _  
_ _in the time of our lives_

Quinn sang next.

_Where the water needs the land_ _  
_ _there is shifting in the sand_ _  
_ _like the tight that ebbs and floods_ _  
_ _memories will gone and go_ __  


Quinn sang with everyone.

_All of these years when we were here are ending_ _  
_ _but I'll always remember_

Again, they all sang together.

_We have had the time of our lives_ _  
_ _and now the page is turned_ _  
_ _the stories we will write_ _  
_ _we have had the time of our lives_ _  
_ _and I will not forget the faces left behind_ _  
_ _it's hard to walk away from the best of days_ _  
_ _but if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend_ _  
_ _in the time of our lives_

Brittany and Santana stood ahead of everyone else.

_We say goodbye, we hold on tight_ _  
_ _to these memories that never die_

Puck and Sam sang.

_We say goodbye, we hold on tight_ _  
_ _to these memories that never die_

The whole club finished together.

_We have had the time of our lives_ _  
_ _and now the page is turned_ _  
_ _the stories we will write_ _  
_ _we have had the time of our lives_ _  
_ _and I will not forget the faces left behind_ _  
_ _it's hard to walk away from the best of days_ _  
_ _but if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend_ _  
_ _in the time of our lives_

Finn ended the song.

_I'm glad you have been my friend_ _  
_ _in the time of our lives_

Everyone cheered when they finished. Marley was in the audience cheering the loudest. Her sisters and her boyfriend were up there, and she was proud.

The kids finished their graduation, and threw their caps in the air.

**-**

Marley grinned as Finn wrapped his arms around her. They were in the choir room, and Mr. Schue wanted have a dinner with the whole club to celebrate their accomplishment. He wanted everyone to talk about their futures, and what they were going to do.

They all sat down, with their friends, or their significant other. He wanted them to start.

"I'm going to release an album, and tour the world. My first concert will be sold out, but I'll save a ticket for each and every one of you," Mercedes started, as she smiled at her friend and boyfriend. Everyone cheered, as they grinned.

"I'm going to release a fashion line. I'm also going to be on Broadway with Rachel and Blaine. We're going to make it big," Kurt announced, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"I'm going to be a teacher. I'm going to teach kids what you taught us Mr. Shue. I 'm going to to make a difference in their lives, and I'll follow Marley wherever she goes," Finn said, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

"I'm to write a movie. I'll get my boy Artie to film it, and you Broadway friends to star in it," Puck grinned, as he laughed.

"I'm going to make a movie, maybe Puck's. I want to see my kids take their first step."

" I'm going to dance in Carnegie Hall," Mike announced, a smile on his face.

"I'm going to stop Lord Tubbington's smoking addiction," Brittany told everyone.

They giggled.

"I'm going to be a doctor. I want to help people," Santana said, shocking everyone. "I hated feeling helpless, and want to make a difference."

"I'm going to be to be a male model," Sam told them, taking the attention from Santana. Quinn caught the eye of her best friend, and smiled.

"I'm going to be an actress," Tina told everyone, surprising them as well. They were hearing things they had never heard before.

Lauren looked at her teammates, and her long time friends. "I'm going to be a badass wrestler."

Everyone cheered, grinning at her.

"I'm going to create a glee club back home," Rory said, half joking, half not.

"I'm going to create a Sex in the City 3," Sugar told everyone. It caused the rest of the club to giggle.

"I'm going to play for the Ohio State Bobcats," Matt told his friends. He had returned for his friend. He was finishing his first year of OSU.

"Broadway," was all Brody said. He was going to NYADA, and had also returned for the graduation.

"We're going to will Sectional, Regionals, and Nationals for you guys," Marley said on behalf of the juniors. Bree and Katie wanted to more spend time with their boyfriends, that they joined the club.

Rachel and Quinn were the last ones. Quinn smiled at Rachel, telling her to go first.

"I'm going to win a tony. I'm going to watch Quinn graduate at the top of her class. I'm going to start a foundation for kids and families that have lost a their child, like we lost Beth," Rachel told everyone, as she gripped Quinn's hand.

"I don't know what I want to do. I don't know where I'm going to end up. All I know is that I want Rachel to marry me," Quinn said, as she stood up. She pulled Rachel up to her feet, as she got down on one knee. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small box. "Rachel, I've been in love with you since I first set my eyes on you thirteen years ago. You light up my life. You make me feel unstoppable. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Rachel burst into tears, as she nodded. She pulled Quinn up and kissed her. Everyone cheered at the newly engaged couple. Santana, Marley, Sam, and Puck were the only ones who knew that Quinn wanted to propose, but they didn't tell anyone.

"The only thing I know about my future, is that you're always going to be in it," Quinn muttered, as she put the ring on Rachel's finger and kissed her again.

"I'm going to barf!" Santana exclaimed, laughing.

Both girls smirked and sat down. All the occupants ate, laughed, and joked around before having to leave to school in a month or so.

**-**

"I knew I would find you here," a voice said.

Quinn turned and saw Santana walking up to her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Quinn asked, as she smiled at her best friend.

"Brittany wanted to have a best friends' day. So everyone's with their best friends. No boyfriend, no girlfriend, no _fiancée_."

Quinn smiled and nodded. "Who are the best friends?"

"Britt and Rachel. Kurt and Mercedes. Finn, Puck, Sam, and Mike. Jake and Marley. Kitty, Ryder, and Unique. Tina and Artie. Rory and Blaine. The rest are just hanging out with each other. And lastly, you're stuck with me," Santana said, grinning.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "What do you want to do?"

"I just want to talk. We haven't hung out in a while, not since the engagement."

"Talk about what?"

"Have you visited your father?"

"No."

"Why? Do you forgive him?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"He's my dad. Even if he tried to…shoot Rachel. He's still my dad. As messed up as it was, he was trying to look out for me. He was trying to protect me from what he thought was wrong."

"If he had hurt Rachel, would you have forgave him?"

"No."

"So why is this different?"

"Because I don't want to spend my time holding a grudge. I don't want to spend my life hating my father. He may have hurt me, he may have abused me, and a screwed up as it sounds, he helped me. You know, for a year, Marvin would hurt me, and only me? I made this deal, that I would do whatever if he never hit Rachel. I would take her punishment. And I did. My dad trained me to take it."

"That's sad."

Quinn smiled. "It is, but it made me stronger. I forgive my dad, but I'm not letting him get close to me _or_ Rachel."

"The restraining order."

"Yup, that."

"How about _him_?"

"I don't know. He killed Beth. He hurt Rachel. He tried take her away."

"I get it."

"No you don't. You didn't go through what we did. You didn't lose your daughter before you could hold her. You didn't watch as men raped the love of your life. You don't understand," Quinn snapped.

"I'm sorry," Santana whispered.

"It's suppose to be a fun day. Lets go do something."

"Ice cream, I'm buying."

Quinn nodded and followed Santana before taking one step towards Santana. She looked at the where she was before and frowned at the name; _Marvin Eric Ryans_.

**-**

"How does it feel to be engaged?" Brittany asked, as she sat across from Rachel. They were at an ice cream parlor.

"Amazing. It's not really different. I mean, we were dating before we made it official. We act engaged, even if we weren't. We just haven't done _it_."

"It what?"

" _It_."

"Oh, you haven't had sex yet?"

Rachel blushed and nodded. "I think I'm ready. But I don't know if Quinn is. We haven't talked about."

"Talk to her. Find out if she is. If you do take the next step, just forget everything. Just concentrate on each other."

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"You're really smart."

"I know."

Rachel laughed and Brittany laughed with her.

**-**

It was a week before Quinn went to Yale, and Rachel left for NYADA. There were in their room, sitting next to each other.

"Hiram and LeRoy went to dinner together," Quinn whispered.

"Marley is on a date with Finn. And she's going to sleep over at Kitty's house."

"Puck is with Sam and Mike."

"Judy and Millie are in a cooking class."

"We're alone," Quinn said, nervously.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rachel questioned, her eyes full of concern.

Quinn didn't answer instead she kissed Rachel on the lips. They moved to lie down the bed, their mouths still connected. Quinn slowly moved to take Rachel's shirt off.

**-**

After their night together, the two of them felt even more connected. They took the next step, and were happy they did.

"Stay with Kurt and Santana," Quinn told Rachel "They'll take care of you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know. I just feel comfortable if you're with them."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"Promise you'll take care of yourself."

"I do. I love you. I'll call every day, and visit as much as possible."

Rachel kissed Quinn one last time before she left onto the bus. Kurt, Santana, and Brittany were behind her. The bus started to leave, while Rachel waved. She couldn't wait for the weekend to come. She turned around followed her friends to the apartment they had rented. Their lives were finally looking up.


	39. New York

Quinn had a smile on her face. She was home. She had graduated from Yale a month before, and had spent the last month getting ready to move with her fiancé and friends. Rachel and her were engaged for four years. Quinn didn't want to get married until she could start her life with her wife, and not leave for months to go to school.

She smiled when she saw her best friend. Santana was waving, as she leaned against a taxi. Quinn walked up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"How are you Fabray? Soon to be Fabray-Berry?" Santana questioned, as she waited for Quinn to enter the car.

"I'm great, Lopez, I mean, Lopez-Pierce."

Brittany had asked Santana to marry her a few months after Quinn's proposal. Santana hesitated, but explained that she was going to propose as well. She showed Brittany the ring, and the two spend that whole weekend having sex. Kurt and Rachel visited Quinn in Yale when it happened, and were disgusted when the two newly engaged couple admitted to having sex on their beds.

Quinn was happy that she didn't live with them. When they had told her, she had laughed so much. After two years of being engaged, both girls got married. All of glee club was there. They were with the their significant other, or catching up with their friends. All their friends were making their dreams come true.

Rachel was in rehearsals for Funny Girl. She got the part after she finished school. She said she wanted to make it big, and she did. She was already famous, as well as Quinn and Marley. Their kidnapping was all over the country, and many people, especially parents kept their eyes opened.

Rachel didn't want her history to affect the producer's decisions. Although it was hard to forget her history, they tried their best. She got the part because her singing blew them away.

Brittany was away for a while, touring with Mike. Santana, Brittany, and Rachel were living together. They had bought a two-bedroom house. Tina moved in with Kurt and Blaine.

"She doesn't know it's today?" Quinn asked, as she grinned at her best friend. They were both in the taxi, going home.

"No, she's in for a surprise. She's expecting you next week."

"Hey, San," Quinn whispered, her voice serious.

"Yeah?" Santana asked, looking at her best friend with curiosity and concern.

"I never got to tell you that I forgive you. It's twelve years late," the blonde said, as she gave her best friend a gentle smile.

Santana's eyes watered, as she gave Quinn a huge hug.

"It's okay," Quinn whispered, as Santana started to slowly cry.

**-**

"Santana, I bought dinner," Rachel exclaimed, as she closed her door. She placed her keys on the table next to the door. She started to walk to the kitchen, and placed the bags on the table.

"I hope you got enough for three," someone said, but Rachel paid no attention to it.

"Of course. Santana eats fro five people," Rachel muttered, as she turned to the refrigerator. She got a pitcher of orange juice, and placed it on the table.

"Is she pregnant with quadruples?" Quinn asked, grinning. She watched as Rachel shot her a glare, before realizing whom she was talking to. She rushed to hug her fiancée.

"Quinn! What are you doing here?!" Rachel exclaimed. She held Quinn even tighter, as the blonde grinned.

"I wanted to surprise you. I missed you. I missed waking up with you. I didn't want to be away from you for another second," Quinn explained, pressing her lips on Rachel's temple.

"Does that mean we are getting married now?"

"It means, in a month, I'll be your wife."

"I can't wait."

**-**

"I love you. I've loved you since I met you six years ago. You have been the light of my life. You complete me, and balance my life out," Finn said, as he bent down on his knee. Marley looked at him, her eyes wide.

Slowly, she nodded. She hugged her boyfriend, now fiancée. She couldn't wait to tell her sisters.

"Oh no," Marley whispered, her eyes wide.

"What?" Finn asked, a little nervous.

"Quinn and Rachel. Who's going to be my maid of honor?"

Finn smacked his forehead. "Puck and Sam. We can't tell them until we decide. It'll make our decision even harder.

Marley nodded, as she frowned.

**-**

"Dad sent mom a letter to give to me," Quinn whispered, as she laid in bed with Rachel. She was on back, staring at the ceiling. Rachel was curled up, with her head on Quinn's stomach. The blond was running her hand though her brown locks.

"What did he want?"

"I don't know. I burnt the letter."

Rachel sat up and frowned at Quinn. "Why?"

"I looked up to my dad. I loved him. He hit me because he loved me. I needed to be punished, so I can learn. His love for my justified everything he did to me. I forgave him for abusing me. I forgave him for almost killing you. But I can't forget. He hurt me," Quinn explained.

Rachel smiled, as she gave her fiancée a kiss.

"Can't wait to tell people Fanny Brice is my wife," Quinn muttered against the kiss.

Rachel giggled.

**-**

Rachel sighed nervously. She tried to smooth her dress. She was in a tent. The wedding was in a part in Lima. Her fathers were smiling on either side of her.

"Can't believe our daughter is getting married," Hiram gushed, as he grinned at his husband

"I remember when the girls were seven, and they had a crush on the boys. Rachel liked Sam, Quinn's twin, and Quinn liked Puck, Rachel's brother. You girls have always liked each other. Ever since you've met. There has always been something special," LeRoy said, as he rubbed his daughter's shoulders.

"Let's go get you married to Quinn Fabray," Hiram said, as he gave his daughter his arm.

Quinn stood there, Santana at her side. She had chosen Santana as her matron of honor, while Brittany was Rachel's. As much as they wanted Marley, they had always imagined each other, or one of the Lopez-Pierce women at their sides. The younger girl understood. Stacy, who was nine, was the flower girl. Stevie was the ring bearer. Sam, Mercedes, Puck, Lauren, Mike, Tina, Finn, and Marley were in walked out after the two younger twins. Quinn's breath was blown away when Rachel walked down the aisle with her fathers.

Quinn took Rachel hand from her fathers. She smiled at them, before pulling Rachel up in front of her.

William Schuester had registered for marriage licenses, and was going to marry the girls off.

"You look beautiful,' Quinn whispered. Both girls were in white dresses. They were simple, but beautiful.

Will started the ceremony, but both women just stared at each other. It was time for the vows they grinned at each other. They wanted to say their own vows.

"With this ring, I promise to be there for you. I'll be there when you win a tony, I'll be there when you lose the nomination," Quinn started, causing everyone to laugh. "Rachel, I have always dreamed of this moment. There was a time I believed it would be Noah, but deep down it was you. I can't imagine marrying anyone else. I can't imagine _loving_ someone else. You made me a better person. You gave me home. You are my world. You are everything to me. You make me smile, laugh, and cry. You make me feel loved. And by accepting this ring, I promise to make you feel how you make me feel."

Rachel giggled when she saw Santana wipe a tear. "Lucy, I've been there. I've been with you through all the bad. I've seen how strong you have been. You keep me grounded. You're my opposite, where I'm loud, active, crazy, you are quiet, down to earth, sane. You are my other half. You are my soul mate. You bring out emotions I didn't know existed. Just like you, I always saw myself marrying you, loving you, and only you. There was a time I believed it was Sam, but that was because he looked like you. But Lucy Quinn Fabray, by accepting this ring, I promise to continue being your other half."

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss," their old coach told them, and they did.

Quinn and Rachel walked into the reception, and everyone clapped.

People were around, enjoying each other's company, as the wedding went on.

Sam stood up and tapped his glass. Everyone looked at him, as he grinned. He raised the microphone to his mouth and said, "I always wanted to do that. Anyways, its time for people to say things about the new married couple. I'll go first. Rachel, I couldn't have picked a better person to marry my sister. You are perfect for each other. You make her happy, and Quinn you deserve to be happy. Welcome to the family Rachel."

"You have always been family, Quinn. Ever since Rachel introduced you to me, I knew you were special. You kept my sister safe. It's going to be great to finally call you sister," Puck said, as he winked at them.

One by one, their friends made speeches. Both women blushed, laughed, wiped a tear, or even did all three at the same time.

"You have been my sisters when we met ten years ago. You changed my life. You introduced me to the love of my life. When I first saw you kiss ten years ago, I knew you would be together. You were meant to be, destined," Marley told them, as she raised her glass. "To Quinn and Rachel. To all the years they have together."

Marley walked up on the stage later that night. Jake was next to her with a guitar. Marley wasn't picked as the maid of honor, but she was asked to sing the song for their first dance.

"It's time for Quinn and Rachel Fabray-Berry to have their first dance," she announced, as she grinned at them.

Quinn and Rachel stood in the middle of the dance floor, while everyone watched. The band started playing, while two girls danced.

_Oh no, did I get too close oh?  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_  
 _All your insecurities_  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time

"We get to start our lives together," Quinn whispered, with pure love in her eyes.

"You are my wife," Rachel gushed.

_Unconditional, unconditionally_  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally

Quinn quietly sang to Rachel.

_Come just as you are to me_  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are unworthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through this storm I would  
I'd do it all because I love you, I love you

Rachel rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

_Unconditional, unconditionally_  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally

Marley looked through the crowd and grinned at her fiancée. He stared back, proud of her.

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_  
Open up your heart, and just let it begin  
Open up your heart, and just let it begin  
Open up your heart  
Acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly free  
Will you do the same for me?

Kitty pulled Puck to the dance floor, while Mercedes did the same to Sam. Brittany, Santana, Kurt, and Blaine all rushed as well.

_Unconditional, unconditionally_  
I will love you unconditionally  
And there is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
'Cause I will love you unconditionally

_Oh yeah_

Rachel looked up at Quinn and gave her a kiss.

_I will love you  
I will love you  
I will love you unconditionally_

Finn walked to the stage and kissed Marley when she finished. Quinn and Rachel were in their bubble, as their friends and families danced around them.

"I love you," Rachel whispered.

Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead. "You're my life. I've waited for this moment all my life. I'm happy its with you."

"I can't wait for the honeymoon," she whispered.

"Where are we going?"

"Your favorite place."

"France?"

Rachel grinned.

"I love you so much Rachel Barbra Fabray-Berry."

"And I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray-Berry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Unconditionally – Katy Perry


	40. Together Forever

Marley decided to do something new and chose both her sisters as her matron of honors. Finn chose both his brothers as his best men. They told everyone the day after Quinn and Rachel returned from their honeymoon. They got married two months later. Finn was in Lima, the glee club coach, and football coach, while Marley, who loved singing, was touring the country. Finn would join her every once in a while. They were happy.

Kurt and Blaine were dating. Their relationship was nothing like Quinn and Rachel's, or Santana and Brittany's. During their senior year, Blaine cheated. Kurt was devastated and after a few months, started to see another man, Adam. Blaine, devastated, tried everything to win Kurt back. Blaine decided to propose, even if they weren't dating. Kurt said no, but they did start dating, after Kurt broke up with Adam. Blaine was ready to propose again any time.

Brittany was pregnant. They had gotten a donor. Santana wanted to raise a child. She had trying to get her residency. Their child, a son they found out. Brittany had made enough money to be able to support the family while Santana went to school. They had a named picked out, Quinton Raymond Pierce-Lopez. When Quinn and Rachel found out, they were so honored. They had promised to spoil their nephew.

Brittany and Santana weren't the only one with a child. Puck had gotten Kitty pregnant her senior year of college. They had a three-year-old daughter. They were broken up, but Puck was doing all he could to get back with the mother of his daughter. Allyson Berry. She had dark blond hair, and hazel eyes. She was the perfect mixture of Puck and Kitty.

Mercedes was touring the country, and Sam was modeling in New York. They were going strong. They were ready to take the next step, but they wanted to be together for that to happen. Mercedes had released an album, and her hit song, Colorblind made it big. It was one of the 10 most downloaded songs. Sam was one of the best underpants models around.

The couple they all looked up to were married for seven years, and had two children, Rory Jr. (RJ), five and Candy, four. Sugar and Rory were having their fifteenth year anniversary. Rory and Sugar visit Ireland three times a year, but spend most of their time in the States. Rory started a band, Celtic Thunder. Sugar took over her father's piano business.

Mike was a big shot dancer. He usually partnered up with Brittany, but after her pregnancy, has taken the dancing world alone. Tina was an actress, she was on a show about a group of misfit children who joined a club of dancers, and created great friendships. Mike and Brittany helped with the choreography whenever they could. The show was in its fourth season, Jenna, Tina's character was in a relationship with Harry, and the writers were talking about a pregnancy. Mike and Tina were talking about expanding their family.

Jake was a guitarist solo singer. He was single. Bree broke up with him during his final year. She had a pregnancy scare. She didn't want another one, so she left him. She bumped into him six years after their high school graduation. They talked and connected. They weren't together, but the hung out whenever they could. Jake had family dinner once a month with Rachel and Puck and their families.

Matt was a player in the Cincinnati Bengals. He was currently single, but he did date. He hadn't found the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He had played during college, and was drafted to eh NFL. He was going to be drafted to a better team, many of them wanted him.

Artie was a famous filmmaker. He was currently working on a book-based film. The book he wanted to work on was special to him. He was going to direct it, and was going to work with the writer to making it into a film. He was dating a fellow filmmaker, Julie Hunt. He met her in his final year of college, and had been dating since then.

Lauren had made a singing restaurant, one in Los Angeles and another in New York. The waiters had to sing the menu, and once a day had a singing number. The group would meet up in one of the two restaurants for their annual reunion. She was also a well-known wrestler. She had many titles, and was intimidating to many people.

Ryder and Katie were married. He was an actor, while Katie just stayed home. She gave birth to their son, Adam Lynn. Katie wanted to be a stay home mom, to raise their son. They were happy, and expecting another child.

Unique had her own show. She helped boy and girls feel comfortable with their own bodies. She had suffered, and she didn't want others to suffer, not when she could help them. She didn't have a love life; she wanted to give her attention to changing lives.

Joe had gotten over his obsession of Quinn. His best friend declared her love for him, and they had been dating for eight years. Joe was a priest, while Harmony taught the students that went to his parish how to sing. They knew they couldn't marry, but their love kept them together.

Brody fell for one of his classmates in NYADA, Cassandra July. Their relationship started off as friends with benefits. Brody had started to have feelings, which caused them to end the relationship. Cassandra finally gave in and started to date Brody. They had been together for five years. Brody stopped his Broadway career, and tried out for American Idol, and won.

LeRoy and Hiram Berry moved to New York with Judy, Stevie, and Stacy Fabray, as well as Millie Rose. They were proud of their children, Stevie and Stacy graduated high school at seventeen and enrolled in New York University. The four parents lived together, while their children lived with their significant others, in dorms, or with the mother of their child and child.

William Shuester had a son with Emma. They named him Daniel Finn Shuester. Daniel after a song that meant a lot to them, Danny's Song, and Finn, a surrogated son to William.

Russell Fabray had passed away. His drinking caught up to him. Before his death, Quinn and Sam talked to him. Quinn asked him about her childhood. Why he abused her. He told her he didn't know the answer. He just wanted the perfect child, and she was almost perfect. Her only flaw was Rachel. Quinn told him that she forgave him. She loved him, but she wasn't his daughter. She stopped being his child when he raised the gun at Rachel. She kissed his forehead and left. She never talked to him again.

**-**

Quinn was sitting there, smiling as she thought about all her friends. They had all moved on, they were all happy. They were living their lives, and they weren't worrying about anything else.

Quinn stared at the book in front of her. She turned the page, as memories started to flood in.

**-**

Rachel was smiling, as she signed autographs. There were two teenage girls that walked up to her; their hands were shaking with excitement. Their eyes were also wide. They had big smiles on their faces.

"Hello," Rachel said, smiling at the girls.

"Hi," the shorter of the two responded, grinning. She had hazel eyes, and brown hair. Her friend had light brown hair, and green eyes.

"I'm Rachel, and you guys?" Rachel questioned, smiling softly.

"I'm Christina, and this is my best friend, Thea," the smallest brunette answered, as she watched Rachel write on the CD she was holding.

"It's a please to meet you. You see that blond woman over there?"

Both girls nodded, looking at the blond that was on the phone a little away from them.

"She's my best friend, and my wife. She'd love to sign this for you."

Each girl took a cd and rushed to Quinn. The blond ended the call as the two girls walked to her.

"Mrs. Berry, may you sign this for us?" the light brunette asked, as her eyes shined with excitement. "You're Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn nodded as she took the CDs and signed them. She watched, curiously, as the girl who recognized her reached into her bag and took out a book.

"May you sign this? My name is Thea, and this is my best friend Christina," Thea asked, the book trembling in her hands.

"It'll be my honor," Quinn responded, as she opened to book and wrote on it.

Thea took the book and opened it. She read the words out loud, " _Thea and Christina, never lose hope. Cherish the friendships around you. I hope your friendship lasts as long as mine did. –Quinn Fabray._ "

"I love this book. I've read it a thousand times. It does, give me hope. It keeps us together, and I can't believe I met my favorite author," Thea gushed, as she hugged the book close.

Quinn blushed, shy towards compliments. She reached into her purse and handed each girl a pass. "It's for Rachel Berry's concert. VIP passes, hope to see you soon."

The girls squealed, as she jumped with the passes. They quickly hugged Quinn and rushed to their parents.

**-**

"For my next song, it'll be a cover. This is one of my favorite songs, and I'm bringing a special guest," Rachel told the audience. The concert was sold out. In the front row were her friends, and the two girls she had met.

The instruments started, as Rachel grinned at the audience.

 _We're on top of the world,_  
We're on top of the world  
Now darling so don't let go.  


Quinn came out and sang the next few lines with her wife.

 _Can I call you mine?_  
So can I call you mine now darling  
For a whole lifetime?  
My heart finally trusts my mind.

Rachel took the next line, and grinned at Quinn as she sang.

_And I know somehow it's right._

The girls sang together, as they looked at the audience. The crowd was singing with them.

 _And oh, we've got time_  
Yeah,  
So darling just say you'll stay right by my side.  
And oh we've got love,  
Yeah,  
So darling just swear you'll stand right by my side.

Rachel and Quinn sang together as they danced together.

 _We're on top of the world,_  
We're on top of the world  
Now darling so don't let go.  
I've got something to say,  
You're perfect in every way,  
I'm gonna shout it out.  
I wanna tell you now.  
'Cause I know somehow it's right.

 _And oh, we've got time_  
Yeah,  
So darling just say you'll stay right by my side.  
And oh, we've got love  
Yeah,  
Darling just swear you'll stand right by my side.

 _Be my forever,_  
Be my forever,  
Be my forever.  
Be my forever,  
Be my forever,  
Be my forever.

Quinn sang the next line, while Rachel sang the one after.

_You're my bright blue sky.  
You're the sun in my eyes._

They sang together again.

_Oh, baby you're my life.  
You're the reason why._

_We're on top of the world,_  
We're on top of the world  
Now darling so don't let go.

 _And oh, we've got time_  
Yeah,  
We've got love  
So darling just say you'll stay right by my side.  
And oh, and we've got love  
Yeah,  
So darling just swear you'll stand right by my side.

 _Be my forever,_  
Be my forever,  
Be my forever.  
Be my forever,  
Be my forever,  
Be my forever.

Rachel sang the next line, and Quinn sang the one after.

_Will you love me forever?  
I'll love you forever._

They finished the song together.

 _Be my forever._  
Be my forever,  
Be my forever,  
Be my forever.

Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek as the audience went crazy. Quinn got off the stage soon after that, as Rachel finished her concert.

**-**

After Funny Girl, Rachel starred in other Broadway productions. She released her own album. She was moving onto films and television. She was expanding, and Quinn couldn't be prouder.

Quinn had majored in English in Yale. She had released a book, one that only Rachel knew about. Her friends found out about it before she published it, to make sure they were okay with her using their names. After she got permission, she published it. The book, that she had been reading that day.

The acknowledgments had every one of their names. The book retold her story, from the age of five. She looked at the back, and stared at the words behind it.

_**I was five when my world changed.  
** _ __**We were ten, when it fell apart.  
This is our story, as we tried to find who we were.**

She turned to the last page.

_**There she was. On stage where she belongs. I knew then and there, we would be together, forever.** _

She felt someone leaning against her.

"I love you," Rachel whispered in her ears.

"And I love you."

Quinn closed the book, and turned to her wife. "How are my babies?"

"I'm fine, but your child wants food. Chocolate, ice cream, peanut butter, and pickles," Rachel answered, as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"Mommy loves you," Quinn whispered, as she placed a kiss on Rachel's stomach.

"Yeah, she loves you too. Now get the food before I have Annabeth keep you up all night again,' Rachel threatened as she glared at her wife.

Quinn nodded and stood up. She rushed to the kitchen to get what the singer wanted.

Rachel looked down at the book and smiled. "We will be _Together Forever_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Be Mine Forever by Christina Perri feat. Ed Sheeran.


End file.
